Opposites Attract
by PoisonIvania
Summary: The bad boy lead singer of the school's famous boy band meet the little invisible girl. What happens when a fierce competitor tries to take away his first love? Mainly Prussia/fem!Canada and FrUK. Mild Spamano and Ameripan? *Human names used!*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. **

A/N: PruCan fic! :D I may not update that quickly during this period, exams are coming! D: NO! Oh, over here in Singapore, we start school at like 7am and we have a designated class so we don't change classroom. We just stay there for the whole day. Oh, and we have recess. So this school is based on the system her. Sorry if anyone is confused! D: Anyway….

Comments wanted to improve the story!

Enjoy! :D

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The Girl: Madeline Williams**

She stood behind her locker door, adjusting her red hoodie, one eye on her schedule, the other on _him_. He had just arrived with his best friends at his side; the lanky Spaniard, Antonio and the flamboyant Frenchman, Francis.

And then there was _him_.

The narcissistic Prussian, Gilbert.

Together they were known as the Bad Touch Trio. During their first year in high school, they had come together to form a band. During a gig at the nearby college pub, they had been spotted by a talent scout. Ever since then, they have been a hit, performing regularly at local pubs and even scheduled tours during the summer. They were especially popular among the ladies, automatically becoming the school's heartthrobs. Some die-hard fans even transferred to their school just to be closer to them. Fan labeled the boys according to their personalities.

Antonio, the ever-loving and faithful one. He had been dating Romina Vargas even before he entered high school and they were still dating at present. Despite already being in a relationship, some girls just wouldn't give up and still attempted to confess to him, eventually facing the wrath of Romina.

Francis, the flirtatious and flamboyant one. He switched girls like no one's business, every week he would have a new girl. He was also always clad in bright colors like red and blue which really made him stand out; not that he cared though. Despite his notorious behavior, some girls still went after him, hoping to get the chance to be his 'Girl of the week' and they loved it when he spoke the language of love - French.

Gilbert, the narcissistic and 'awesome' one. He always goes around proclaiming to the world how awesome he is. He praises himself wherever he goes, be it the classroom, toilet or even on his blog, he never fails to praise himself. Surprisingly, despite his 'awesomeness', he had been single ever since he entered high school, never showing interest in a single girl in the school. Although he was a 'loud' guy, his private life was relatively unknown to the fans. However, his mysterious private life just made even more girls go nuts over him.

Including Madeline.

She watched as the trio, surrounded by a throng of lovesick girls, walked past her. She looked at _him_, he laughed and talked animatedly, gesticulating his arms in the air. He looked like he was having a good time talking to the group of boisterous girls.

What was she compared to them?

She was quiet, boring, anti-social and invisible to everyone. Why would a popular and loud guy like him want to associate with a loner girl like her? Anyway, most of the world didn't even acknowledge her presence, and it wasn't only the students, it was also the teachers. When taking attendance, the teacher would call out her name and she would raise her hand, the teacher never saw her hand and marked her as absent. She always had to go look for the teacher to tell him she was present. She really hoped she would one day be recognized or at least her presence would be acknowledged by others. Hoping that at least _he_ would realize her existence.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried to be noticed. She was in the same class as the trio. She studied extremely hard, topping the level regularly, hoping that her grades would make up for her invisibility, hoping to be recognized, hoping to be noticed by _him_.

He never did.

She sighed at the thought of her futile attempts. _What exactly made him so attractive?_, she wondered. Was it his albino skin that reminded her of the beautiful snowcapped Rockies back home? Or was it his piercing red eyes that reminded her of the maple trees in Autumn?

It was just so frustrating!

She glanced at her watch, 6.50am, 10 more minutes before class starts; she could afford to take a slow stroll to class. She grabbed her books and gently shut the door of her locker. She sighed again.

It looks like its going to be another normal day.

Or she thought so…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.

A/N: Hello! :D Thanks so much for your reviews! (: I really appreciated them! Okay, this chapter's kinda laggy and long! SORRY D: Oh, my exams are coming! D: I hate exams… But I hope I'll be able to update and study! :D I have the sudden urge to add Chinese words into the chapter Should I? AH..never mind HAHA Oh yes! **Comments wanted for the improvement of the story! **HAHA Anyway,

Here's chapter 2!

Enjoy! ;D

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Still surrounded by giggling girls, he settled down at his desk, taking out his stuff to prepare for the first lesson- English literature.

"So…Gilbert…I'm kinda free this weekend and I was thinking….d'you wanna hang out? Just the two of us…"he heard one of the girls sheepishly ask him.

One of the other girls gasped at the girl's courageous move, another nudged her, muttering, "You can't ask him that!"

Gilbert chuckled and looked up at the bunch of girls, they were pretty but not beautiful enough, not the beauty he was waiting for. He took the brave girl's hand and looked her in the eye, "Sorry dearie, awesome me has lots of stuff to do, I can't make it."

"Oh…she just got rejected!" he heard one girl whisper to her friend.

"Ouch…but yet again, how many girls has he rejected already? She had it coming for her." the other replied.

The girls walked back to their seats, they had already seen the _'show of the day'_. Besides, it was a usual thing, a girl would be daring enough and ask Gilbert out and she'll always end up getting rejected in the most subtle way.

Once the girls walked away, Gilbert let out a deep sigh. The girl's comment rung in his ears.

_How many girls has he rejected already?_

He felt bad for the countless girls he had turned down. It wasn't that ha was too awesome for them (okay, he was but putting that point aside), they weren't butt ugly or anything, some were so pretty that even girls might have the hots for them. But they just weren't _her_.

He was still waiting.

She was somewhere out there. He could feel it.

Suddenly, he was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the classroom door opening. The teacher must have arrived! The students around him scrambled back to their seats, sitting as straight as hey could and putting on an angelic smile. All eyes were on door.

Then, Madeline walked in.

"Aiya! It's just a nobody aru!" a rich Chinese accent broke the silence.

The class groaned at the false alarm and got back to what they were doing.

_Oh, it's just that weird Madeline girl. She just sits at the back corner of the class and keeps quiet but still manages to top the class. What a freak!_, Gilbert thought.

He watched as Madeline made her way to her little corner, she kept her head down and softly muttered at people to make way. She sat down at her seat and took out a notebook, scribbling something onto it. She secretly took out a strip of gum and popped it into her mouth.

For no specific reason, this gesture of hers made him laugh. He felt that he couldn't ignore her; there was just something so intriguing about her that made him glued to her every move.

"Morning Kids!" a rich English accent boomed across the class room, breaking Gilbert's train of thoughts.

He quickly stood up to greet the teacher, taking one last glance at Madeline.

* * *

"Okay kiddos! Today we're going to focus on the play 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. I'll be splitting you guys into groups of two and you and your buddy will work on a specific theme from the play that I shall assign! Okay, the first half of the class gets to choose! Let's start with you Abigail! Come here and pick a number!"

The students, one by one, got up to take a number. Some groaned in disappointment at realizing who their partner was, others screeched in delight. Then, it came to Gilbert's turn.

He walked to the teacher's table, putting his hand into the bag and extracting a ball of paper from it. He opened up the crumpled piece of paper and as he did, he could feel dozens of partner-less girls gaze on him. He smoothed the paper so that the number was legible.

13.

"Hey! Who's 13! Come on! Don't be shy! You're partners with awesome me!"

A few girls sighed sadly; they weren't number 13 for sure. Gilbert tried to make eye contact with Francis and Antonio to see if they knew who the mysterious 13 was. Both of them stared blankly at him and shrugged their shoulders.

"Awww come on! Awesome me needs to know now!" he whined.

That moment, he saw a and slowly raise up at the back of the class. He was as excited as a puppy, he pointed to the raised hand, jumping up and down, yelling, "Look! Number 13 is there!"

All eyes turned to face a blushing Canadian.

"Erm…I'm number 13."

The whole class erupted into a cacophony of voices.

"Who's that!"

"I've never seen her before!"

"Whoa! A new classmate!"

"Since when was she here?"

The teacher looked at her, "Erm…you're Megan right?"

"No. I'm Madeline Williams, sir." She spoke so gently, as if she was speaking to a child.

The teacher, hearing that he got her name wrong laughed nervously, "Oh… I see, well, let's carry on!"

Madeline, embarrassed by the teacher's blunder, went back to scribbling into her notebook.

Soon, everybody had gotten a partner.

"All righty kids! Sit with your partner and I'll come round to give ya'll the theme which you'll be focusing on!"

Gilbert glanced towards Madeline's direction, she was still scribbling into her notebook, occasionally looking up. He decided to take the initiative and stood up, making his way towards her desk.

"Hey, you're Madeline right? I'm Gilbert, your partner." he said, pulling a chair with him to sit next to her. Madeline lifted her head slightly, nodding in acknowledgment and went back to her scribbling.

Gilbert felt a flicker of anger pass through him.

_Why the hell is she ignoring the AWESOME me? How can that notebook be more interesting than me?_

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" he snatched the notebook from her table.

Then, for the first time, Madeline screamed. She snatched the notebook back from Gilbert, clutching it tightly to her chest. Her eyes were full of fear and shock.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her. For the very first time, she didn't seem that invisible anymore, in fact, she felt naked. Gilbert stood there speechless, looking at Madeline, he was completely dumbfounded.

"Err…I'm sorry…chill…" he stammered out.

Gilbert could hear his classmates behind him mumbling incessantly, especially the girls.

"Did you see that? She just screamed at our beloved Gilbo!"

"What right does she have to scream at him? She's a nobody!"

"What a loser! Just because she's paired up with him doesn't make her a big shot or anything!"

Then, Gilbert heard faint sniffling sound coming from Madeline. He looked closer at her, he could see tears streaming down her face. He knew the comments from the other girls were hurting her. She looked so vulnerable standing there; he felt the need to protect her.

He next moment, he did something he never imagined himself to do.

He carried Madeline princess-style and rushed out of the room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" the teacher yelled at him as he ran down the hallway.

The Prussian ran with all his might until he reached a secluded staircase. He settled Madeline down onto the stairs, trying to comfort her. He patted her on her back, "Come on, don't cry anymore…its okay, they didn't mean it."

Madeline sniffled, "Why are you being so nice to me? I was so horrible to you just now…"

"Its okay, it was my fault, I snatched the notebook from you. I'm sorry."

Madeline looked up at him, "I'm sorry too. And thanks for bringing me out here to calm down. Well, we better get back to class or they might send out a search team, you know, considering your popularity the possibility is high." A small smile spread across her face.

Then she got up and slowly walked back towards the classroom. Gilbert followed suit and gradually fell in step with her.

When they got back to class, they realized that it was empty. The lesson after literature just happened to be gym, their classmates were probably at the locker room. Gilbert saw a piece of paper on his desk, he took it; on it was written the theme they had been assigned.

_**The conflict of love**_

_Well! This should be easy!_ he thought.

"Hey! We erm…better get going now or we'll get scolded! Oh and let's meet up A.S.A.P for the project. I want to quickly finish it." Madeline said and ran off to change.

_She sounds so confident now!_ He thought.

He looked out of the classroom and watched her silhouette as she ran. For some reason he felt something magical pass through him.

Now he really couldn't take his eyes of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Sorry! This took so long! D: I wasn't sure to post it or not. Exams are this week and next week so I won't be uploading anything sooner. Next upload will most likely be like 2-3 weeks from now… Sorry D: Just realized France is kinda OC-ish in this chapter...Sorry to France fans! D: (Well..the only one I know is me...) Yet again, **COMMENTS WANTED TO IMPROVE THE STORY! :D** (Yes! :D) Oh yes!

**KUDOS TO MY DEAREST**** eatingpaper WHO EDITED AND BETA-READ FOR ME! :D**

**Please do search for her**...I feel like I'm sabo-ing her..oh well...**  
**

Actually, most of the stuff below is written by her. Only the idea is mine...HAHA

Sorry, i couldn't bear to erase anything...HEH**  
**

Anyway, here's Chapter 3! :D

Enjoy!

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The Guy : Francis Bonnefoy**

He moodily chomped on his croissant as he leaned against the old, gnarled back of the sycamore tree he was sitting under with his friends Gilbert and Antonio, occasionally shooting furtive glances at Gilbert when he wasn't not looking (which was most of the time).

The giant sycamore tree, located at the edge of the forest near their school, was the perfect place for the trio to spend their lunch breaks – there were no fan girls screaming in their ears, no people trying to touch them, no people trying to get their attention by doing utterly stupid things. In addition, it was cool under the sycamore's leafy canopy, providing the friends a perfect place to sit, eat and think in peace.

And think did Francis.

Why had he never noticed that girl before today?

He swore he knew every single girl in the school – he had memorized their faces and their names from the yearbooks – and never had he seen, or heard, of the girl. How could a _girl _ever slip under his nose?

_Madeline Williams, Madeline Williams, Madeline Williams_, he repeated her name, hoping that it will ring a bell somewhere.

Well, it didn't.

How mysterious. Oh just as well that he loved enigmatic women.

He replayed the English lesson over and over again in his mind: His classmates' hurtful comments, her scared, upset expression, and finally her loud scream. Francis had been right about to go to her side and save her like the dashing prince he was, but Gilbert had already picked her up in his strong arms and was out the classroom door before anyone could say anything.

What could he have done, anyway?

Damn. But in any case, Gilbert was so lucky to get that mysterious girl as his English partner! And _Romeo and Juliet _of all plays! Francis continued venting his frustration on his croissant as Gilbert was telling Antonio how awesome he was with one wurst, skewered by a fork, waving in the air.

Francis thought that Gilbert, with his silvery white hair and crimson eyes seemed quite_ the man_.

_Boo_, Francis thought in frustration and despair.

He didn't mind the current girl he was chasing after, one Abigail Kirkland who was rumored to have recently broken up with her boyfriend Alfred Jones, but he would much prefer Madeline Williams. The pale girl just has this sort of feel to her that made Francis want to wrap his arms around her, to whisper sweet nothings into her ears and rub her shoulders to ease the tension, and maybe travel a bit further down south to –

"Hey Bruder!" A voice knocked him out of his daydreams. "D' you know anything about that Madeline Williams?" Gilbert asked, taking a bit of his wurst.

"W-what?" Francis spluttered. He swore he could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Y'know, that chick who screamed at me earlier?" Gilbert raised one eyebrow in question. "I thought since you know every girl in school you'd know her too…"

"What, is our little Gilbo finally interested in someone?" Antonio cheered with that huge grin on his face.

"Oh, err, Madeline Williams, huh…?" His voice was shaking a little, but Francis tried to keep it even and smooth: he couldn't possibly let his friends know he had failed at being a Casanova!

"Madeline? Madeline?" The Spaniard said, wrinkling his brow. "Madeline…"

"Ahaha Toni, you're so blur, you probably don't know who she is!" Gilbert laughed, "Even though she _did _scream at me today."

Francis swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and made a mental note to thank Antonio for saving his face. "Do you…like her or something?" He asked cautiously.

Gilbert immediately coughed something intelligible. "So, do you know anything?"

"Well, er, she's uh, from somewhere –"

Antonio suddenly interrupted with a loud "Canada! She's Canadian!"

"I already knew that, Toni! I want something else, like what she likes to eat, or something."

"Oooh Gilbo, you've got it _baaad_." Antonio teased his friend.

"No I do not!" Gilbert protested. But there was no mistaking that faint blush on his cheeks, or that smile that he couldn't keep his lips from forming. "That Maddie, she's just different."

_Maddie?_ Francis thought in horror to himself. So Gilbert had already thought of a pet name for the girl. And why would Antonio _and _Gilbert both know that the girl was Canadian if _he, _Francis Bonnefoy, Hetalia Academy's top Casanova, didn't? It just didn't make sense.

Like how his best friend had someone fallen in love with his next target.

Mon dieu! How could his _best _friend so something so preposterous? Incroyable!*

But what could he do?

Hide the truth, reveal the lie.

"Really? I think she's just another one of them Plain Janes," Francis said in an offhanded manner, scrunching up the empty paper bag with a little more force than necessary. "I know, and have been with, girls that are really _something_."

"Well…I guess Maddie doesn't really stand out, but she's just…I don't know. _Special_," Gilbert said the word with such tenderness that Francis wanted to cry, wanted to march over to his friend and demand he disappeared right now.

But he did neither, instead standing up and leaning against the bark of the tree, staring up at the leafy green canopy above him. The way the sun reflected through the millions of leaves was so beautiful, yet there was an underlying darkness to it.

_Just you my beauté mystérieuse*…_

He didn't even know why he felt so annoyed. Maybe it was because Abigail kept scoffing at his advances, insulting him at every turn and looked at him with such disdain as she would to a parasite. Maybe it was because Madeline seemed like the sweet, introvert girl who just needed a little _amour_ from the neighborhood lover-boy to open up a little.

Francis stared up at the leaves and tried to come up with solid, plausible plans that could help him win Madeline Williams' heart, but the more he thought about the situation, the more hopeless it seemed. How could he ever save her from Gilbert's clutches, especially since he knew the German would never give up once he had set his sight, and heart on something.

For the first time in his life, Francis did not feel so beautiful.

He had finally met his match.

* * *

*Incroyable! : Unbelievable!

*beauté mystérieuse: Mysterious Beauty


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.  
I just realized I forgot to add. Romeo and Juliet belongs to William Shakespeare, not me. **

A/N: HOWDY! :D My exams haven't ended yet but oh well… We're celebrating National Day on Monday so Tuesday is a holiday too so I have 4 days of holiday! :D (Where I'll try to use to mug) Staying away from the computer is REEEALY difficult D: Oh, thank you to those who wished me Good luck for my exams. (: I really need lots of luck…HAHA Oh

A BIG thanks to **eatingpaper** again! She helped with some scenes and read through.

**COMMENTS WANTED FOR THE IMPROVEMENT OF THE STORY! :DDDD** (Oh if it's the problem with grammar, pls tell me where it is! Thanks! :D and sorry for the bad grammar! D: )

So...I shan't bore you anymore with my rambling… Here's

Chapter 4!

Enjoy! :D

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

_Oh my gosh! Of all the girls in class, he picked my number!_ Madeline thought to herself as she skipped to the library. She knew she was making a fool of herself but she didn't care. Besides, nobody would notice her. She hugged her sacred notebook to herself. "Luckily he didn't see what I drew," she mumbled to herself, flipping open to a specific page.

She looked at her pride and joy and smiled.

Before her eyes was a portrait of Gilbert that had been beautifully and meticulously sketched by her.

Ever since young, Madeline had been gifted in the arts, she was a proud owner of a diploma in both the piano and violin; she could draw, sketch and paint well; she could even reach two different octaves. Madeline excelled in the arts and picked up different skills easily. Madeline, being an introvert, naturally learnt to express herself through her artistic side_._

Madeline could not wipe the smile off her face. She pushed opened the grand doors of the library and made her way towards the literature section.

She scanned the bookshelves for books on Romeo and Juliet and Shakespeare. She grabbed a few books and walked to an empty table in the far secluded corner of the library. She set her books onto the table and sat down, taking out her laptop. She skimmed through the books at lightning speed, typing every important point she chanced upon into her laptop. It was no surprise she was a top student.

After an hour of rigorous information hunting, Madeline decided to treat herself to a cup of soothing chai latte. She switched off her laptop, gathered her stuff and made her way to the campus café.

As usual, the café was as crowded as ever. Madeline jostled with the crowd until she reached the end of the line.

_Let the long wait begin._ Madeline thought to herself sarcastically.

Half an hour later, Madeline was finally at the front of the line. Being her usual _invisible_ self, the barista did not take any notice of her.

"Excuse me! I want to order!" she tried raising her voice in attempt to catch the barista's attention. However, in the cacophony of voices in the café, her voice sounded like a whisper.

"Hey! This girl here wants to order!" a thick British accent echoed in Madeline's ear.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Erm…what do you want to order?" the barista mumbled, completely embarrassed at his mistake.

"Umm…one chai latte for the road," Madeline replied, turning around to thanks her 'savior' but her 'savior' was no where in sight. She clearly remembered the British accent, deducing that the voice belong to her classmate, Abigail Kirkland.

As she emerged from the stuffy café victoriously with her chai latte, she scanned the surroundings for Abigail, hoping she had not gone too far. Then, a head of bright blonde hair caught her eye.

She was still around!

Madeline walked towards the Briton who was sitting on a bench under a willow tree. Madeline could tell that Abigail wasn't in a very good mood that day from the visibly heavy and dark aura that surrounded her.

Madeline cautiously tapped Abigail on the shoulder, causing Abigail to swiftly turn around.

"Hey, erm…you're Abigail right? Errr…thanks for just now," Madeline smiled sweetly at Abigail, masking the fear that was balled up inside her. "Hey, do you mind if I join you?" Madeline motioned to the bench.

"Yeah sure…whatever." Abigail replied curtly, moodily sipping her frappe.

_This Briton definitely isn't in a good mood at all… _Madeline thought to herself.

That moment, a familiar voice carried over the courtyard, loud and brimming with confidence.

"…and I'm _so_ going to thrash Ivan during PE later and sent him flying back to mother Russia!"

Everyone in school recognized the source of the voice; it came from a tall and bespectacled blonde – Alfred F. Jones.

He appeared to be walking hand in hand with a petite Japanese girl in the middle of a crowd of rowdy jocks.

Madeline sighed. She could not believe that the boisterous guy before her was actually her cousin. However they agreed to keep a distance from each other in school because Alfred felt that Madeline 'cramped his style'.

Madeline had too heard the rumors about Hetalia Academy's 'it' couple's breakup, she glanced at her companion, hoping to see an interesting reaction. Yet again, Abigail had disappeared and all that was left of her was her frappe, lying desolately on its side on the ground.

Madeline looked up to see Abigail marching across the courtyard, taking strong and angry strides towards the group. Alfred appeared to be laughing at something the Japanese girl had said. The loud chatter and laughter of the group slowly faded away as Abigail stood in front of Alfred, staring at him squarely in the eye.

This time, the whole courtyard fell into complete silence as Abigail's palm met with Alfred's left cheek with a loud slap.

"You bloody wanker! So you dumped me for this short thing! What does she have that I don't?" Abigail screamed at Alfred, exasperated. Abigail's face was a mix of anger and hurt, Madeline could see that she was trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Abby let me exp-"

"Don't you even dare talk to me you bloody maggot!" Abigail screamed even louder, she could not hold back anymore, fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. Abigail buried her face in her hands and took off.

"Wait! Abigail! Wait I-" Alfred tried to stop her but he was too late, he stood there with his feet anchored to the ground, completely flabbergasted.

Madeline pondered whether she should follow after her friend, as she was about to take action, a familiar voice called out her name. "Madeline!" Madeline spun around to see Gilbert with his signature smirk, running towards her, his buddies trailing behind him.

"Hey there! Do you wan to meet up to discuss the project?"

"Yeah sure, oh I did a little research just now so we have the info part covered. So, when do you want to meet up?"

"Hmm…I have jamming sessions with my brudders every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday," he motioned to his buddies him, "So…how about Sunday?'

"Sure. That's fine with me. So where do you want to meet?"

"Oh I don't know…you choose!" Gilbert chuckled cheekily.

"Oh no! You choose!" A giggle escaped Madeline's lips.

Gilbert was about to retaliate when he heard Francis mutter something in displeasure behind him.

"Flirter en public ... Comment sans vergogne!"*

Gilbert spun around in annoyance to face the Frenchman, he did not know what Francis had said but he knew it was not something very nice. Furthermore, he was ruining the mood between him and Maddie!

Gilbert gave Francis his most annoyed glare. Francis nonchalantly motioned to his watch, "We've got practice in half an hour Gilbo! We don't have time to watch you flirt!" Francis rolled his eyes and breathed out a heavy sigh.

Gilbert ignored the Frenchman, turning back to face Madeline, "Okay, since my friends are getting a wee bit impatient, hand over your phone!"

Madeline looked at him in confusion and slowly reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. Gilbert snatched it out of her grasp and typed rapidly on the keyboard. He smiled brightly, passing Madeline her phone back, "I put my number in, call or text me the meeting place!"

Madeline felt blood rush to her cheeks; she looked down at the ground, hoping Gilbert would not notice her blushing.

"Oi! We're going off without you! Come on Toni!" Francis said in annoyance, grabbing his Spaniard companion by the sleeve and dragging him off.

Gilbert turned back, "Hey! Wait up you guys!" He turned back to Madeline, "Well, I better get going! Sorry about Francis, I don't know what's gotten into him today! Probably woke up from the wrong side of the bed this morning. Anyway, bye!" Gilbert spun on his heels and ran after his buddies.

Madeline looked up and watched Gilbert disappear into the distance. She clutched her phone tightly, her cheeks started to warm up again, leading to a burning sensation. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest.

She always thought her feelings for the Prussian were nothing more than a mere schoolgirl crush but at that moment, her beating heart just confirmed her suspicions.

It was definitely something much more.

Could it be that she had fallen in love with him?

In any case, just the thought of it made her blush even harder.

* * *

*Flirter en public ... Comment sans vergogne!: Flirting in public... How shameless!

A/N(again): Did you notice the change in style between chapter 2, 3 and 4? Is it good? ;D HAHA Okay, I better go sleep now HAHA its 11.30pm in Singapore now.

**The Four Ho****rsemen of the End: **MY OVERDUE ANSWER! Erm..this story takes place in a separate universe from my previous one. Yup.(;

**Ookami Aya:** THANKS FOR CORRECTING THE IMPOSSIBLE STUFF IN HIS CHAPTER! :D

Oh

**A BIG BIG SORRY TO USUK FANS! D: Abigail Kirkland told me not to do it but I couldn't help myself. I like [someone else, well you probably guessed who]xUK too much... D: Sorry! **

:D:


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

'**Fairytale' belongs to the AWESOME Alexander Rybak. **

**I don't own anything!**

A/N: So…I was supposed to be studying but this happened. HAHA Oh well... I fell in love with the song and I had to include it somewhere! It just popped into my mind when I was writing… my exams are ending this Friday! :D YAY! So, I'm going to study.

**COMMENTS WANTED TO IMPROVE THE STORY!**

Anyway, here's

Chapter 5!

Enjoy! :D

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

_That smile of yours_

_I miss it_

_That pearly laugh of yours_

_I miss it_

_That twinkle in your blue eyes_

_I miss it_

_Everything about you._

_I miss you_

Abigail, eyes blurred with tears, bolted out of the campus. She had no destination in mind, she just went where her legs were taking her. Soon, she reached the opening of the forest at the back of the school. Feeling fatigue wash over her, she slowed down and walked until she reached a clearing in the forest. She settled herself down onto a log and buried her face in her hands, beginning to contemplate over her present state.

Her perfect life was falling apart right before her eyes.

Abigail was the model student, the apple of every teacher's eye, the girl every parent wanted their daughter to be, the girl every parent wanted their son to marry. Not only was Abigail the student council president, she was also a star student and blessed with good looks. Furthermore, she _was_ dating the school's star jock.

She had it all.

But now the tables had turned.

Firstly, she had broken up with the love of her life: Alfred.

Both of them were running for the post of student council president. Abigail won majority of the votes so Alfred was given the post of vice-president, hence they worked closely together. Soon, feelings developed between them and they started going out after Alfred made the first move on the 12th of April.

"_Happy birthday Abby! Here's you present!"_

"_Oh! Thanks Alfred! Wait, where is it?"_

"_Its here! In me!" Alfred pointed to his heart._

"_Huh? W-w-what!"_

"_Abigail, I'm going to be direct. I love you."_

Those three words were forever imprinted in Abigail's heart.

She recalled the moments she spent with the American, they seemed so happy. Even when he was acting like a total idiot, deep deep down, she was happy.

_When did we start to drift apart?_

She groaned at the thought.

Why was it so difficult to let Alfred go?

Another problem she had to deal with was that insufferable man: Francis Bonnefoy

If only he stopped making passes at her, they would easily complete the project. After that, she could get as far away from him as possible.

But the only problem was that the Frenchman just did not know when to give up.

Despite all the harsh and snide remarks she threw at him, he still dared to come back for another try.

How infuriating!

But now she was pathetic and there was nothing she could do.

"Hey! There you are!" Abigail heard a muffled voice call out to her. She spun around to see a red-faced Madeline panting.

"Madeline?"

Madeline approached her and sat down next to her, catching her breath.

"Hey, you okay?"

All the previous thoughts suddenly flashed through Abigail's mind again, she became overwhelmed with emotion. She pushed her face onto Madeline's shoulder, letting out everything she had balled up inside her.

_I can't take it anymore!_

"It's okay, it's over. Let it all out." Madeline comforted Abigail, speaking so gently to her.

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

"_I'm in love with a fairytale,_" Gilbert crooned into the microphone, swaying with the upbeat tempo and allowing himself to immerse into the song.

BLARP!

Suddenly, a weird note broke his concentration. He knew where it came from. He spun around to face the keyboardist.

"Francis! What exactly is your problem? This is like the fifth time you made that mistake! This is totally not awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed in exasperation, clenching his fist to stop himself from spewing out a line of expletives.

"Oh there is no need to get so worked up mon ami, it's only a tiny mistake." The Frenchman answered in nonchalance, looking away and totally not caring.

_Damn this was annoying_

"Why do you look so fierce mon ami? Hmmm? We can just try it again."

"All right. Let's" Gilbert gritted his teeth together, staring menacingly at Francis.

Francis chuckled at his buddy's reaction and signaled to Antonio to give the starting beats of the song.

Gilbert started the song once more, his fingers running swiftly over the neck of his guitar. He opened his mouth and the lyrics rolled smoothly off his tongue.

"_Years ago, when I was younger_," Gilbert closed his eyes, sinking himself into the melody. Slowly letting the steam diffuse out of his head and filling it with happy thoughts.

_Me._

_I'm so awesome._

_Right Maddie?_

Gilbert opened his eyes, choking on the lyrics and breaking into a coughing fit. His buddies, confused by his sudden reaction, stopped playing.

"Hey, you okay Gilbo?" Antonio put down his drum sticks and knelt beside his friend, giving him a light pat on the back.

"Mon ami! Are you okay! You stopped the song this time!" Francis, a face on genuine concern inquired his buddy who was wide-eyed and speechless.

_Why did I think of Madeline? When I sing, I never think of anyone but myself! But why today…_ Gilbert could only sit there, numbed with shock and disbelief.

_Don't tell me…I've…_ Gilbert's eyes widened at the realization. He buried his face into his crossed arms and let out a sharp breath.

'Gilbo!" Antonio frowned slightly, "You wanna take a break?"

"He's completely lost it." Francis mumbled under his breath.

"We'll take a break okay." Gilbert motioned a thumbs-up to his buddies, "You guys go first, I think I need some time alone."

"Okay, if you say so." Antonio shot him a worried look.

"We'll give you some alone time okay mon ami." Francis sent a knowing look at his buddy, before following Antonio out of the room.

As Francis exited the room, Gilbert looked up, cheeks flushed.

_Francis, you don't know how much I need your help now.

* * *

_

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

Abigail wiped her tear-stained face with the back of her hand, looking at the wet patch she had created on Madeline's sleeve. She looked up at her, red-faced, muttering, "Hey, sorry about that."

Madeline smiled sweetly, "It's okay. As long as you're feeling better, it doesn't matter."

And for the first time that week, someone managed to put a smile on the Briton's face. She lunged at Madeline to give her a big hug.

Madeline staggered back, a little shaken but slowly wrapped her arms around Abigail.

Abigail turned around and stood straighter, taking in a big whiff of the fresh forest air and feeling a surge of confidence.

She wasn't one to wallow in self pity.

To hell with those two idiots!

She was Abigail Kirkland for God's sake!

It would take more than two pathetic guys to take her down.

She was going to have her _sweet revenge_.

* * *

A **BIG** THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO SPOTTED THE MISTAKES! :DDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

**I don't own '13 Jours en France'. Francis Lai does.**

**I don't own 'La ****Marseillaise'. The ****_République française_** **does.**

A/N: Hello! :D Well, I took my own sweet time didn't I? XD HAHA So… as you can see from the disclaimers above, this is a very France-ccentric chapter. HAHA Well, I do like France. HAHA, I _am_ France to some people (you know who you are!;D ) Oh! My exams are over. And my results came back. They really suck D: So I emo and wrote some depressing fic. Anyways…

**COMMENTS WANTED TO IMPROVE THE STORY!**

Oh well…here's

Chapter 6!

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The guy: Francis Bonnefoy**

It was Saturday. He had not heard from Gilbert since his 'breakdown', except for a text the day before saying that practice had been canceled.

He sighed and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, nuzzling his hands against the soft leather interior as he made his way towards the hideout. He took a big whiff of the morning air, it felt simply heavenly.

As he approached the forest, he could smell the distinct richness of the soil. He was greeted by a myriad of colors as he followed the path he knew only too well. He made his way to the beloved sycamore tree, sitting down and lying against the firm trunk. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the serene and calm atmosphere of the forest. He was glad he came early in the morning; the solitude was the perfect environment to think things over.

_Gilbert._

He didn't mean to be so horrible towards Gilbert, it was as if he was possessed or something. Without thinking, caustic remarks spewed out from his mouth, he wouldn't know until later when he was 'back to normal'. Sure, he was pissed that Madeline was warming up to Gilbert but it just wasn't _French_ to go make uncalled for remarks.

But it was uncontrollable.

Something inside was taking over him.

* * *

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

She sat at her teak study table, twirling her pen with her fingers. The paper in front of her had the words "**KILL ALFRED**" on top written in bold, angry cursive.

What would _hurt _that bastard the most? Who did he hate so much that only the sight of the person was enough to make him quiver in _anger_ and _disgust_? The bastard seemed happy all the time, it was as if he liked everybody; well with the exception of Ivan Braginski but her gut feeling told her not to even think about going there.

She recollected her thoughts, reminiscing over the times they had been together; perhaps she would get a clue.

Then, one distinct memory floated into her mind. It was their very first date.

"_Abigail dear, you know, I'm not like mediocre guys and I'm definitely not a flirt like that vile Frenchman. I have class, I know how to treat a girl properly."_

"Yes I've got it!" she exclaimed, scribbling onto her piece of paper, a mischievous smirk forming on her face. After that, she proceeded to grabbing her mobile.

She typed in a name she never imagined she ever would.

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt **

Gilbert laid on his king size bed, listening to the leaves of the tree outside his window as they rustled in the cool morning breeze.

He needed an answer.

He needed it urgently.

And the only one who could help him was Francis.

No offense but Mr I-can't-read-the-atmosphere Antonio couldn't really solve anything that had to do with the affairs of the heart.

_Should I give him a call?_

Gilbert wasn't sure. Francis had been acting like a jackass towards him. Maybe he was angry at him.

But why?

He didn't know.

Gilbert gave a loud groan and slumped back below the covers.

* * *

**The guy: Francis Bonnefoy**

His phone vibrated in his pocket, the familiar _13 Jours en France_ broke the silence. Francis swiftly reached into his pocket to take it out. He glanced at the caller ID, raising his eyebrow, intrigued.

"_Bonjour_"

"Hello, we're going over the project today in one hour's time. Got it!"

"W-w-wait!"

"Meet me at the library. You better come you _parasite_!"

And the line went dead.

Francis, realizing what the phone call was about, cursed under his breath.

That annoying-yet-irresistible Brit had called him.

About the project.

To meet in one hour's time.

Damn that Brit was domineering.

"Well I guess I have no choice." Francis muttered to himself, chuckling his breath.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his suede jacket and padded out of the forest.

* * *

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

Abigail sat at the corner table in the library, spinning her pen restlessly.

Was that Frenchman going to show up?

She skimmed her well-written plan before her which was neatly placed on the table. She had to admit, it was an excellent plan; now the only problem was whether Francis would agree to it.

"Mon cher, what is that? Hmmm…" a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

Abigail jumped in her seat, letting out a little scream and turning around to punch the weirdo in self-defense.

Her clenched fist was halted by a smooth palm; she looked up to see the Frenchman smirking, eyes dancing mischievously.

"Whoa chill Abigail. It is only _moi_."

Turning red, she turned back, letting out a nonchalant, "Oh, it's just you."

"Ah as feisty as usual. That's _my_ Abigail."

_That insufferable man! How dare he!_

Appalled at his response, Abigail, flustered, got up and pointed to the seat opposite her.

"Shu-shut up and sit down you git! Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

"Yes your highness." Francis chuckled and sat down. His notorious Casanova status really had its perks, only he could get away with messing with the President this way. "So, let's get to it!"

"No. All you have to do is sign this." She pushed the paper towards Francis, handing him a pen.

Scanning the paper, Francis raised an eyebrow, he looked up at Abigail and exploded into a laughing fit.

"You want me to do what? It's not April Fools' today my dear!"

"Hey hey, I'm serious." Abigail mumbled.

She was _dead_ serious.

The Frenchman just didn't get it and continued laughing.

Damn, she couldn't hold it in anymore. A Frenchman was laughing at her! And to be specific, _that_ Frenchman!

"Shut the fuck up you bloody wanker! I'm being serious here!" she stood up, towering over Francis who was sitting in his seat, laughing till tears rolled down his cheeks.

At that moment, he stopped and shut up, a little scared at Abigail raising her voice.

"Er…okay, I'm listening."

"Listen, just sign it."

"But…but I don't wanna."

"Just. Do. It. Or else." Abigail threatened, eyes glinting menacingly at him.

"Okay okay! I'll do it! But…what's in it for me? You know this is a total threat to my status."

"Bloody git. Got any girl you pinning for?" she realized Francis was beginning to smirk again.

"Williams. I _want_ Madeline Williams."

Abigail recalled the incident with Madeline. They seemed to hit off really well and she already considered her a good friend.

Besides she seemed like the type which was easy to convince.

"Okay, I'll get her for you if you sign this."

_Sorry Maddie._

"Definitely mon cher, or should I say, _Abby darling._"

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Dammit.

Awesome Gilbo wasn't supposed to care about what people thought of him! He was the AWESOME one! It was Francis who was being the totally un-awesome one!

Besides, the awesome Gilbert had to find out his answer as soon as possible!

He didn't give a damn if other people were pissed at him, all that mattered was that he got what he wanted, when he wanted it.

He grabbed his phone and typed in a text:

_Hey Frenchie boy! Can we meet l8tr? Y'know, just the 2 of us like to hang out? Ok? Good! Meet me at our hidey hole at sunset. Pls bring lots of beer/wine! Thx! 8D_

He punched the 'send' button and dropped his phone onto the blanket.

He smiled for the first time that day.

He was beginning to feel much better already.

* * *

**The guy: Francis Bonnefoy**

Francis strolled haughtily out of the library, a cocky grin across his face.

Who knew the 'meeting' with that Brit would brighten up his day?

He strolled down the pavement towards the park, humming his favorite _La Marseillaise_ under his breath. As he passed several quaint cafes, he gave several lucky ladies an appreciating wolf-whistle which triggered squeals of joy from them.

No more depressed Francis.

Francis Bonnefoy was back!

Then, he felt his phone vibrate again in his pocket, he took it out, flipping it open.

_You have one new message from Gilbo(:_

He clicked the 'open' button and scanned the text.

_Beer._

_Classic Gilbo.  
_

A smile lingered on his face again.

Yet this time it wasn't a smirk, but one that only showed itself when he was with Gilbert and Antonio.

The smile of camaraderie.

"I guess I have to make a detour to the supermarket, no park for today."

He closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

The day was getting better and better by the minute.

**Or he thought so.**

* * *

A/N:I hope this chapter is much much more descriptive. Okay...maybe not OOPS D:  
AND I tried to make it longer but I didn't know that I would make it shorter instead! So.  
SORRY! SO SO SORRY!  
I will try again for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Hey guys! :D So it's been quite a while since I've updated. I'm so sorry! I was kinda going through a tough time D: But I guess I'm okay now (: So I decided to continue writing my story HAHA

**COMMENTS WANTED TO IMPROVE THE STORY** **(and my writing)!**

So, here's Chapter 7!

Enjoy!

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

The vast sky glowed with a reddish-orange hue as the Sun met with the bank of clouds, the view was simply magnificent.

Gilbert paced down the dirt path in the forest to the hideout, pulling his coat tightly to him as the wind nipped up. His mind was filled with multiple questions and thoughts, all that he hoped to solve by that night.

As he reached the clearing, he realized he was alone. Francis wasn't there yet, not that Gilbert was expecting him to be early. That Frenchman seriously had no sense of time! Gilbert sat on the cool grass, leaning himself against the sturdy trunk of the tree. He decided to make use of his solace to think things over again.

Was he seriously going to ask Francis for advice? Was he about to make the biggest mistake of his life?

At that moment of frustration and confusion, a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"_Bonjour mon ami!_"

Gilbert looked up to see Francis standing before him, beaming from ear to ear. In his hands were a carton of beer and a bottle of wine. Gilbert felt his facial muscles begin to relax and a smile lingered on his face.

"Ahaha I though you weren't coming you bastard!"

"Ah Gilbert, why would I skip such a request from you?" Francis winked his signature seductive wink.

"Frenchie boy, now you're just being disturbing. Please stop it."

Francis chuckled and planted himself next to Gilbert, at the same time passing him a can of beer. "So, what's up?"

Gilbert hesitated, clearing his throat.

Was he going to take chances? If he did, how would it turn out?

Gilbert slapped himself on the forehead, he was Gilbert the AWESOME for God's sake! He thrived on the spur of the moment! Did he give a damn what would happen in the future? NO!

But still, this was matters of the heart. Somewhere he had _never_ dared to set foot in.

Well, it was about time he did.

He turned to Francis, who raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat once more.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"Hey, I think I'm in love"

The words hung in the air; there was a long fidgety silence between the two guys.

It was Francis who broke the silence. He coughed awkwardly and helped himself to another glass of wine, taking a long sip before looking Gilbert straight in the eye.

"What makes you say so _mon ami_?"

Gilbert recollected his thoughts for a moment. "Well, let's just say that I've been thinking about her a lot lately and I kinda feel naturally drawn towards her."

Gilbert saw the Frenchman knit his brows together, "I see, you are attracted to this lady, hmmm, describe her."

"Erm…She has lights blond hair, she's pale and I think she's Canadian."

Gilbert noticed Francis flinch slightly at the word 'Canadian'.

Francis, now looking slightly restless, got up, asking, "Now, just who is this lady?"

Gilbert shuffled his feet, mumbling incoherently. He _had_ to get it out of his system as soon as possible! He was going to-

"Maddie! I'm in love with Maddie Williams!" Gilbert blurted out.

He turned to face Francis, eyes widening at the look that was upon his face.

Francis's eyes were filled with hatred. He bent his head, long blond locks covering his face. He muttered under his breath.

"No, you can't go after her."

"Why?"

"You just can't."

Gilbert felt a flicker of annoyance pass through him. Why was Francis being such an ass?

"Hey! I thought you always encouraged me to go out with somebody? Shouldn't you be happy for me now? Why are you telling me not to pursue her?"

"You just can't. I already told you that."

Rage surged through Gilbert; he got up, placed his hands firmly on Francis's shoulders and gave him a strong push against the tree.

"Come on! Tell me or I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"She's mine."

Francis's words hung in the air.

"What the hell!" Gilbert exclaimed, simultaneously grabbing Francis by the collar of his dress shirt and slamming him face front onto the rough trunk of the tree, "Are you trying to take away my first love?"

"She's mine and you can't do anything about it!" Francis hissed spitefully.

Gilbert clenched his fist tightly, his facial muscles twitched, no, he wasn't going to lose his cool…

"Well, it isn't like you have much chance with her." Francis scoffed.

That was it. The last straw that broke the camel's back.

Gilbert's fist smashed into Francis's face, knocking him even harder against the tree. Francis, hand cupped over his cheek, eyes wild with hate, pushed Gilbert away and return a punch of his own.

"What the hell are you trying to do!" Francis growled.

Gilbert's face grew tight and bitter, he didn't say anything but glared at Francis.

"So if it's a fight you want a fight you shall get. But just keep this in mind, Francis Bonnefoy _never_ loses in the game of love."

And with that, Francis walked off, leaving his broken friendship behind.

* * *

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

_Hey! Where are you? Let's meet at the school gates._

Abigail stood at the school gates, fingering her phone and re-reading the text from Francis over and over again. She scanned the road, where exactly was that wine bastard? Just then, she saw a familiar red Peugeot purring in the distance. That must be him!

The car came to a stop in front of her, door opening and Francis emerging from it.

"_Bon matin ma cheri_é"

Abigail twitched, "why did you ask me to meet you here?"

Francis swiftly got to Abigail's side, slipping his hand into her's, "Well, lovers should go to school together."

_Oh! The agreement! I nearly forgot!_

"Okay, so are we going in now?"

"_Oui_, its showtime!" Francis gleamed, he seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. He gave her hand a little squeeze and they walked passed the gates together.

The duo elicited several head turns and whispering.

Abigail flushed wit embarrassment, everybody in school knew how much she hated Francis and how they were always at loggerheads with each other.

And here she was, walking hand in hand with him.

"Just bear with it and smile." Francis whispered into her ear.

"Abby?"

At that moment, a familiar voice came from behind. The duo spun around to face a very shocked American and a clueless Japanese.

"W-w-wait! What's going on here Abby? W-w-why are you with that bastard?"

"Well, er…"

"_Mon cher_, this is the man who broke your heart." Francis whispered into her ear again.

Abigail felt rage surge through her. Francis was right! Alfred did hurt her and still even had the cheek to approach her with _that_ Japanese girl!

"It's none of your business you bloody git!"

And with that, Abigail spun on her heel and scrambled towards the main building of the school, dragging Francis behind her.

And leaving a very speechless and shell-shocked Alfred behind.

* * *

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

She sat at her desk, smoothening her pleated skirt repeatedly and tugging at the hem. She was wearing a skirt for the first time in her high school life and accompanied by a classy white dress shirt.

And why?

She wanted to get Gilbert's attention.

Over the weekend, Madeline had suffered sleepless nights, pondering over the true definition of her feelings and she finally came to a conclusion that it wasn't _just_ a crush anymore.

It was love.

She woke up extra early that morning to pick out something in her cupboard that wasn't baggy or a hoodie and finally settled on her black pleated skirt and white dress shirt. She didn't worry much about make up and decided to go with the natural look.

At that moment, Gilbert walked into class; she could see visible eye bags under his piercing red eyes as he trudged in. He probably wasn't in a very good mood.

"Hey Gilbert."

"Oh, hey Maddie. What are ya up to?"

"Erm…nothing much. You?"

"Oh, I see." Gilbert muttered and scrutinized Madeline, eyes widening, "Mein Gott! What are you wearing Maddie?"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"W-w-why are you dressed like that? Do you know how many French perverts are out there waiting to get their hands on you?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Oh. Haha so do I look oka-"

Madeline's words were disrupted by their teacher's voice, "Kids! Get to your seats pronto! We're having a quiz on partial fractions!"

The whole class groaned. "Later." Gilbert mouthed to Madeline as he rushed back to his seat.

Madeline breathed a sigh. Was Gilbert happy that she was dressed so nicely? Or was he angry at her for dressing that way?

And what did he mean by French perverts?

Sighing again, Madeline put her thoughts at the back of her mind and decided to focus on her pop quiz.

_Damn you partial fractions._

**/****-**_  
_

Madeline, lunch bag in hand, loitered outside the student council room as she waited for Abigail who had invited her to lunch.

"Seriously, what's Abby up to?" she mumbled as she glanced at her watch for the fifth time since she had started waiting.

Suddenly, the student council room door swung open, startling Madeline, who thankfully, jumped back in time.

"Hey! What do yo- Abby?" Madeline stared at the Briton who was obviously pissed.

"Oh, there you are Maddie, let's go." Abigail grabbed Madeline's hand and dragged her to the cafeteria.

"Hey wait! I can explain!" a voice called from the student council room.

"_Fuck off_." Madeline heard Abigail mutter under her breath.

Abigail dragged Madeline to the cafeteria and swiftly grabbed a table. Well, it was easy because Abigail's menacing aura scared pretty much the whole student body.

Abigail plopped down onto the seat and sprawled herself onto the table, letting out a loud groan.

"Hey, you okay?" Madeline asked carefully.

"Err yeah. I'm fine. It's just those stupid council members saying that I'm easy! Just because I'm dating the biggest playboy on Earth doesn't make me easy!" Abigail snarled the last word.

"Oh, calm down," Madeline reached into her lunch bag and pulled out a pancake, offering it to Abigail, "Pancake? I have maple syrup if you want some."

"Oh thanks. Erm…I'm going to grab some tea. You want anything?"

"Oh, plain water would be fine." Madeline smiled sweetly.

Abigail walked away from the table to get the drinks. Madeline took out a pancake for herself and a bottle of maple syrup. She held the bottle and meticulously drew a smiley face onto Abigail's pancake, proceeding to pour a big blob onto her's.

Abigail returned to the table, placing the cup of plain water in front of Madeline, "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Abigail sat down opposite Madeline and looked at her pancake, a smile creeping across her face. She looked up at Madeline, eyes full of sincerity, "Hey, thanks."

At that moment, Abigail's phone vibrated on the table, she picked it up and looked around the cafeteria. And when she stopped, she cringed. Out of curiosity, Madeline followed Abigail's line of vision to see a Frenchman blowing kisses and pointing at his phone.

"Wow, he must really like you." Madeline commented.

"Huh? No! He's just being silly! By the way, what do you think about him? Do you think he's…err…suitable for me?" Abigail inquired Madeline.

"Oh, I don't know much about him. All I know is that he's an infamous playboy and Gilbert's friend."

"Oh, erm…"

Seeing Abigail at a lost for words, Francis came over to the table, wrapping an arm around Abigail, "Mon Cher, why don't I tell her?"

Abigail coughed, "Wha- Oh, okay."

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a beautiful cream card and handed it to Madeline. "Here's an invitation to my gala dinner next week. You will come, _non_?"

Madeline hesitated, "Oh, er… thanks. But why?"

"Oh Madeline! You didn't know? _C'est mon anniversaire_ next week!" Francis covered his mouth in shock.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Ahaha its okay _mon ami_, as long as you come, I will forgive you", he chuckled, "You should come with _ma petite amie_!"

He eyed Abigail who was staring at him, completely confused.

"I mean you should come with _my girlfriend_." Francis stressed the last two words.

"Oh! Haha." Abigail laughed nervously, "Yeah, we'll be there dar…darling."

"Good, I shall see you there too Madeline. _Adieu_."

* * *

**The guy: Francis Bonnefoy**

He turned from the table, looking across the room, directly into a familiar pair of red eyes. He smirked and took long strides towards the man, full of confidence and an air of smugness. As he neared the Prussian, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical invitation card. As he walked pass Gilbert, he slipped the invitation into Gilbert's palm.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you there Gilbert. Next Friday, 7 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

* * *

**Note: **

Bon matin ma cherié (French): Good Morning my dear

Mein Gott (German): My God!

C'est mon anniversaire (French): My birthday

ma petite amie (French): My girlfriend

A/N: My (major) exams are coming soon so I'll probably be taking a hiatus from FF for about 1 month (around there) so maybe updating will be kinda slow. Yup. But occasionally I'll be back to reply some reviews Yup (:

**The Four Horsemen of the End**: Hmm...about the Alcohol thing. HAHA Well, they're Gilbert and Francis, so I guess they have their means and connections ;D

**candy4yourEYEZ**: Well, I kinda got the formatting idea from the _Poseur_ series by_Rachel Maude_ HAHA So it isn't new XD But thanks for you review! :D

**xVAMPIRExEMPRESSx**: Is this counted as long? HAHA O.o And thanks for your suggestion for the "_C'est mon anniversaire" _:D It has been edited! _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Hello! :D I'm in the midst of my big exams now! HAHA I'm such a slacker! XD Sorry! I'm not replying any messages because I'm just going to post this (which I wrote this afternoon while resting) and run away to study bio. :D Yay Bio! :D *Shot* Okay…anyway, this is short little chapter that will explain much I think… HAHA fem!Japan makes her debut! Whoo~

**COMMENTS WANTED TO IMPROVE THE STORY! :D**

So here's chapter 8! (8 is a lucky number to us Chinese aru! ;D)

(Actually it's more of a sub-chapter…oh well)

Enjoy!

~PoisonIvania

* * *

The girl: Sakura Honda

Sakura lounged on the cream leather sofa in the hotel lobby as she waited for her *cough*fake*cough* boyfriend to pick her up.

Sakura's family was currently posted in Switzerland for a month due to a business agreement between the Hondas and the Joneses; and because of certain circumstances, Alfred became her "Boyfriend".

The Hondas were a very strict family and hence, Sakura had limited freedom. Although she appeared meek and demure, inside she was actually a feisty girl. Her father, Hiro Honda, was a very business-wise man and felt that the marriage of his one and only daughter would affect his status in the business world greatly. Hence, he decided his daughter had to marry a man who had deep connections with the business world and in turn, raising his status.

Sakura on the other hand, had deep hatred towards her father's way of thinking. She believed in marrying for love. The previous year during a business trip to Greece, she had met a man who had opened her eyes to new horizons and made her feel alive for the first time. His name was Heracles Karpusi, a simple man who spent his days lazing at the beach, thinking philosophical thoughts. It was love at first sight. Since then, she had been secretly in contact with him; she knew her father would never approve of such a man.

Originally, her father had arranged for her to marry into the wealthy and world renowned Wang family. She was to marry their only son, Wang Yao, who was currently attending Hetalia Academy. Sakura hated this arrangement and was strongly against it. Hence, she arranged with her best friend, Alfred, to pose as her "boyfriend". The Joneses were famous too so her father had no violent objections.

Little did he know that she had planned to run away to Greece in the near future.

"Heya!" a loud and familiar voice carried across the lobby, she looked up to see Alfred heading towards her.

"_Ohayogozaimasu_ Alfred-san." She got up from her seat and bowed towards him.

"Whoo~ Sakura! You gotta cut it out with that formal thing! We're close buddies right!"

She giggled. He _did_ have a point.

"Okay, how about Alfred-_kun_?"

"No no! How about just Alfred? Or maybe even just Al!"

"Erm… no. That would be impolite."

"Come on! Just say it once!"

"…Alfred k-"

"Stop! Like that!"

"Huh?…Oh!" Sakura blushed at her slow reaction and giggled embarrassed.

Alfred smiled brightly, "Well, let's get going! Since we've got an hour to spare, let's say we head down to Mickey D's for breakfast! Don't worry, it's my treat!" He slid an arm behind her and guided her out of the lobby and to his vehicle. She took one look at it and froze in her tracks.

Before her was a big black Harley.

She pointed at it, stammering, "We're...riding…that?"

"Yeah! Ain't it a beauty? Come on!"

And before she could lament on how it was un-ladylike to ride a motorcycle, Alfred had already lifted her onto the back of the bike.

"Hey!"

Alfred passed her a black helmet and put on an identical one, "Put it on/1 You don't want the wind to mess up your hair right?"

Sakura obediently put on the helmet as Alfred switched on the engine. One hand on the handle, the other grabbed Sakura's hand and put it around his waist.

"Hey, you better hold on tight! Its gonna be a wild ride!"

Before Sakura could even react, the Harley roared into life and sped down the hill from the hotel and onto the main street.

The bike moved so sudden that she clung onto Alfred for dear life. The velocity of the bike was so high that she could feel the wind hitting her at the side; thank god she was wearing a helmet.

"Hey! You okay back there?" Alfred yelled from the front as he felt Sakura's arms tighten around his waist.

"Yea…yeah. Is this thing safe?" she stammered and yelled from the back.

"Er…maybe not but its okay! I'm the hero so I'll keep you safe!"

That wasn't very helpful.

"I'm going to get us out of this hustle, hang on tight!"

Then, Alfred made a sharp turn into an alley; eliciting a scream from Sakura; and emerging into a quiet back lane.

The Harley hummed monotonously as they slowly chugged down the lane.

"Hey Sakura! Count yourself lucky! You're the second girl to ride this baby!"

"Oh really! Who was the first? Your mother?" she asked jokingly.

Suddenly, it seemed like the mood had died down and Alfred had slumped forward a little.

"…Abby…" Alfred mumbled incoherently.

For some reason, Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart at the mention of Abby's name.

_No, this isn't how I'm supposed to react!_ she thought to herself guiltily.

She loved Heracles.

_Didn't she?

* * *

_

**Note:**

Ohayogozaimasu (Japanese): Good morning

A/N:Whoo~ I'm done! Sorry this is so short and rushed! I may edit this after my exams to give me your thoughts yeah? ;D Thanks! :D

Now I'm off to BIOLAND! :D

YEAHHH!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: HELLO! :D So… It has been about one month since I've updated! :D Sorry those who have been waiting! D: Anyways, there isn't much action in this chapter and it's kinda…short? O.o Yeah, so next week (11th to be exact), I'm off to NZ for school trip! :D: Don't know whether to be happy or not…Is NZ nice? :S HAHA Oh and sorry to those FrancexJeanne shippers out there! D: She appears but not as his lover… :x

Next chapter will either be up before the 11th or will be up after the 21st. :x Just to warn you, I'll probably be writing in NZ and then I'll be itching to post but can't D: Boo~!

**COMMENTS WANTED TO IMPROVE THE STORY! :D**

So, here's chapter 9!

Enjoy! :D

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Gilbert sat at his desk, drumming his pen against the opened page of his textbook as he stared at the clock while his teacher droned on monotonously about complicated vector diagrams.

10 more minutes.

More like 10 more f*cking minutes of hell.

He had attempted to sleep earlier during the lesson but had had been caught. Twice. The teacher had already warned him that if he got caught again, he would earn a one-way ticket to detention. Besides, it wasn't worth the risk.

Gilbert snuck a glance at Madeline from the corner of his eye. She was presently sitting with the student council president at the far corner of the classroom; also behind a certain Frenchman.

Now that Francis was dating Abigail, it seemed that he was with Abigail AND Madeline 24/7. There was no space for him to intervene and save his Canadian princess from the arms of that lecherous bastard. Besides, if Francis was dating Abigail, how could he "woo" Madeline?

What exactly was that Frenchman up to now?

"Mr Beilschmidt, it seems that you find my class rather boring. You must have studied ahead of the class. Would you please kindly come up to the board and complete this diagram for us?" the stern voice of the teacher interrupted Gilbert's train of thoughts.

"Shit." he muttered under his breath.

"Our favorite Prussian is dreaming in class." Gilbert head a familiar voice chuckle as he got up.

Gilbert turned behind and hissed, "At least I'm not wasting my time by having erotic fantasies!"

"Ah! _Mon dieu_! Why so scary _mon ami_?

"That's because you're a motherfu-"

"That's enough! Gilbert and Francis! Silence!" the teacher interrupted their heated argument, "Both of you shall shut up and sit down this instance!"

The two obediently sat down and kept quiet.

Gilbert glanced at the clock again.

Thank God, only one more minute!

The teacher wrapped things up and left the class. Some students got up from their seats and gave a little stretch; others had already left the class and were bound for the cafeteria.

Gilbert was about to leave the class when he felt an arm around him.

"Heyy Gilbo amigo! Let's go for lunch! Oh wait, I'll call Francis!"

"No need to Toni, He's probably going with Abigail and-"

"Hola Francis! Let's go for lunch!"

"Ah Antonio! Sorry, I have and appointment, if you know what I mean," he winked, "Besides, Gilbo wouldn't want my presence."

"Eh? Why not Gilbo?"

"Its nothing. I think I'll skip lunch for today. Go with Romina or something."

"Ah! Okay!" Antonio chirruped and bounded away in search of his little tomato.

_Is he dense or what?_ Gilbert thought to himself as he left the classroom.

"Hey. You okay? Why don't you join us?" Gilbert felt a tug as his sleeve, he turned to see Madeline looking at him straight in the eye, eyes full of genuine concern.

_Can't you see I'm fighting for you?_ Gilbert thought.

"Erm…" Gilbert shot a glance at Francis who was busy talking to Abigail. It seemed that Francis was completely oblivious but being his close buddy for almost forever, Gilbert knew Francis was observing the situation from the corner of his eye.

Gilbert smirked. _Payback time._

"Of course! I'll _love_ to join you guys!" Gilbert exclaimed, stressing the word "love".

To his surprise, Francis looked at him and answered in mock enthusiasm.

"Fantastique! Come on Gilbo!" Francis exclaimed and wrapped an arm around Gilbert, "Come on girls!"

"As the girls trailed behind them, Gilbert sneered, "What the hell are you planning?"

"The same things as you mon ami, the same thing."

* * *

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

Something was going on between Francis and Gilbert. They had tried to hide it but she could tell something was up.

When they had found a table, Francis had positioned himself as far as possible from Gilbert who had done the exact same thing. When Gilbert said something to her, Francis would flinch. And when Francis offered her a bite of his home-cooked food, Gilbert in turn would flinch.

To sum it up, it was a very awkward lunch.

Francis had French at the language block that was located all the way at the other side of the campus so he left first. A couple of minutes later, Gilbert had done the exact same thing despite having a free period after lunch.

Madeline and Abigail had the same lesson after lunch so they walked to class together.

"Hey, have you planned what to wear to Francis's party next week?" Abigail suddenly inquired, breaking the silence.

Madeline was caught off guard, "Oh! Erm… probably jeans and a sweater. It isn't a fancy affair right?"

"Ohohoho if you think that way, you're in for a big surprise my dear. Come on, this is Bonnefoy we're talking about! The king of Flashyness!"

"Oh. Now that you mentioned that…." she mumbled, crestfallen at the realization she had to choose something over her usual jeans and sweater.

"So, do you have a dress?"

"Erm….nope."

"Okay! Let's go shopping after school!"

"Ah! Okay!"

"We'll meet outside your classroom okay! What lesson do you have last?"

"Er…Music I think."

"Kay!" Abigail beamed.

Madeline beamed back in return but deep down inside she knew something weird was going to happen soon.

* * *

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

Abigail leaned against the wall outside the music room as she waited for Madeline to be released.

The door opened and the students armed with cases streamed out. From her view, she spotted a familiar curl.

"Maddie!" she waved to the Canadian and tapped her watched, "Its about time you got here!"

"I'm sorry! Mr Vivace wanted to run through our pieces for open house!"

"Oh no! I almost forgot about that! I'm going to be busy next month!" Abigail sighed and slapped herself on the forehead, "Anyway, let's go!"

_Wow, she recovered fast…_Madeline thought.

As they made their way to Abigail's blue Mini Cooper, Abigail tried to strike up a conversation and erase the awkward mood.

"So…Do you have any dress in mind?"

"Hmm…Something not too flashy. Probably with sleeves and not too short?"

"Okay…Francis wouldn't like that…" Abigail muttered.

"Sorry? What did you say?"

"Oh! Nothing! Come on, get into the car!"

**~At the mall~**

Madeline, being who she was, rarely went shopping for dresses. Abigail had to pull her from shop to shop, constantly rejecting her (poor) choices.

"How about this?" Madeline inquired as she held up a long black lace dress with overly-ruffled puffed sleeves.

Abigail grimaced, "There is no way you're wearing something like that! Are you trying to look like a witch? Do you want me to pair you up with cauldron?"

"Aww…" Madeline looked dejected as she hung back the dress onto the rack.

"Hmm… I suggest you choose something white Maddie. It suits your angelic disposition!"

"Awww…I'm not angelic!" Madeline blushed; she didn't know whether the term 'angelic' was a compliment or an insult.

"Yeah you are! Unlike me…" Abigail answered, mumbling the last two words.

"Eh? Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing!" Abigail feigned innocence. Luckily at that moment, something white caught her eye.

She took the dress off the rack. It was a spaghetti-strapped dress that fell until to knees and had a thin silver hem. Although the neckline was a little low, Madeline could always wear a tube or something.

"Come on! Try this one!" Abigail shoved the dress into Madeline's open arms.

"Huh… but the neckli-"

"Just try it on!" Abigail cut her off.

Madeline obediently took the dress and walked into the changing room while Abigail waited outside.

Madeline took a good five minutes before sliding open the curtain of the changing room.

The sight before Abigail caused her eyes to widen.

She was stunning, totally unlike the girl who had first entered the changing room.

"Who...are you?"

"Huh? I'm Madeline remember! What's wrong? Do I look horrible?" Madeline started to become very flustered.

"No, it's the opposite. You look perfect!"

"Really?" Madeline beamed brightly.

"Yes! You must get it!"

"Okay, then I shall." Madeline smiled, "Give me a sec and I change back."

When Madeline emerged from the changing room, she put an arm around her British companion and they walked to the cashier together.

"Thanks Abby. You're the best friend I could ever wish for." Madeline muttered and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Suddenly, she remembered something very important.

"Hey! Where's your dress?"

Abigail chuckled, "Oh…I don't know…"

"Huh? Then we must get it!" Madeline exclaimed, turning away from the direction of the cashier.

"Haha…no need to worry about me dear, let's get you the cashier first." Abigail put her hand on Madeline's back and steered her towards the cashier.

She didn't need a dress.

She already had one.

And a stunning one in fact.

* * *

**The guy: Francis Bonnefoy**

"Mon dieu Maria! Can't you do your job by yourself?" Francis chuckled as he help his maid set the refreshments table, stacking the little wine glasses atop each other meticulously.

"Ah! Monsieur Bonnefoy! There is no need to help me! You should go get changed!"

"Its okay mon petite Maria, I can help you a little. Besides, we still have about two hours left."

"Monsieur, seriously, you don't have to help me! Go and get dressed now! Your _maman_ would be simply aghast if she saw you now!"

Francis sighed at the mentioned of his_ maman_, Jeanne, who had passed away the year before.

"Yes Maria, I'll get changed now."

Francis trudged back to his room, pushing open the teak door to reveal his grand bedroom. He padded to his bedside table and picked up a photo frame. It held a picture of him as a little boy and his _maman_. He was smiling brightly, as if there was no care in the world and his _maman_ had her delicate hand in his short blonde hair, looking at him affectionately.

_Maman, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. J'espère que tout va bien au paradis. Je t'aime, maman._

He set the photo frame back onto his bedside table, fighting back tears that pricked at his eyes. He choked, taking in a big breath and letting the tears flow.

_Ne pleure pas bébé. Maman est ici._

Francis froze when he heard the familiar voice, it sounded so much like Jeanne's. He suddenly felt a warm presence envelope him.

"Ma...maman ?" he stuttered in confusion.

_Ne pleure pas Francis, maman est là._

He smiled a little, letting himself sink into the arms of the warm presence.

"Maman, this is the best birthday present I could ever wish for. _Je t'aime maman_"

**~/~**

Dressed impeccably in his Armani tuxedo, Francis stood at the door greeting his guest.

"Bonjour my lovelies, please leave your gifts at the left and do help yourselves to the refreshments at the table over there."

Then amongst the crowd, Francis spotted two familiar blonde heads. He glided towards them to welcome them.

"Madeline and Abigail darling! You made it!" Francis welcomed them, also taking the time to glance at their outfits.

"Wow, do you girls look marvelous! My Madeline, you have excellent taste!" he said to Madeline, then turning to Abigail.

But he was completely speechless.

She was dressed in a sleek black, figure-hugging dress that fell just above her slender knees. Furthermore, it had a really low neckline that showed a good lot of her cleavage. Her blonde locks had also been curled and cascaded down her shoulders. To top it off, her nerdy glasses were gone, revealing her emerald green eyes.

She was beautiful.

And Francis found himself staring at her.

"Wha..what are you staring at you frog!" Abigail choked, blushing at the realization she was being started at.

"Oh! Nothing!" Francis covered his blushing face, "A…anyway, help yourselves to the food over there!"

The two girls wished him 'Happy Birthday' and walked off to immerse themselves in the festive atmosphere.

As they disappeared into the sea of guests, Francis quietly watched them from behind, keeping an eye on a certain Briton's back.

His heart was racing.

He covered his already blushing face that was getting hotter by the minute.

_Why?

* * *

_

_**Note**_

Maman, c'est ma fête aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. J'espère que tout va bien au paradis. Je t'aime, maman..(French): Mother, today is my birthday but its not the same without you. I hope you're doing well in paradise/heaven. I love you mother.

Ne pleure pas bébé. Maman est ici. (French): Don't cry baby, mother is here.

Ne pleure pas Francis, maman est là. (French): Don't cry Francis, mother is here.

A/N: Hello again! :D Sorry for the French spam. If you speak French, do correct me! :D It will be greatly appreciated! :D Anyways, now to clarify what an open house is if you don't know what it is. Basically, my school recently had an open house where we open the school for parents and students to come and see what the school has to offer. So, we showcase stuff like the different subjects we offer, the type of curriculum, the type of after-school clubs/activities. For example, I'm in my school String Ensemble, so I kinda performed on that day. Yeah. And I guess Francis has been playing the baddie for too long so he gets his little melodrama here!

I love vulnerable!France! :D

Anyways, I need you guys' help! :D

For what?

A multipairing music gakuen fic is currently in the making in my iTouch! :D HAHA So, I need help! A little advertising here, it will include pairings like DenxNor, GerxIta, Spamano, PruxCan, FrxUK and RoChu. Anyways...

What instrument do you think Russia plays? Accordion is out cause Francis is taking it. ;D HAHA

THANKS IN ADVANCE! :D

**Raining Sun:** Thank you for the correction for the French! :D It has been edited! :D Yay! :3


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Hello hello! :D New Chapter ahoy! :D HAHA So, I'm off to New Zealand tomorrow! :D Will be back in 11 days! HAHA Wow… it's the holidays and I'm already busy D: HAHA Hopefully, a new chapter will be done and up when I come back! :D

WARNING!: There will be lots of mentions on Alcohol here! D:

**COMMENTS WANTED TO IMPROVE THE STORY! :D**

So, here's

Chapter 10!

Enjoy! :D

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The guy: Alfred F. Jones**

Alfred, arm wrapped around the waist of a petite Japanese sashayed into the majestic ballroom.

He scanned the room as he led his "date" through the crowd. He was hoping to find a certain blonde that hadn't left his mind since the motorbike incident with Sakura the previous weekend.

He thanked his lucky stars that he had earned an invitation to Francis's party; he was afraid being the ex of the birthday boy's girlfriend meant he was banned from the party.

He scanned the room again, trying to spot a familiar figure. Yet again, his efforts proved futile.

"Are you looking for someone Alfred-kun?" a gentle voice asked from below.

"Yeah! Where the hell is Abby?" Alfred scratched his head in confusion, "She has to be somewhere in here!"

"Oh." Sakura mumbled.

Alfred, oblivious to the disappointed face of his "date" continued to survey the room.

"Oh! There she is!" Alfred then took his hand off Sakura's waist and pushed his way through the crowd, "Abby! Abby!"

Abigail turned to face the American, her eyes full of surprise.

"Al..Alfred? What are you doing here?" Abigail stuttered in shock, her eyes narrowing, "Where's your geisha or whatever she is?"

_Wow. Does she look sexy today! Whoo~ Winning her back today in this state will be the best way to show that Frenchie who's boss! _

"Huh? You mean Sakura?" She's over there!" Alfred pointed to the vast sea of guests behind him, "Oh! She's gone!"

"My my… That's no way to treat a girl, especially if she's your date _Alfred_." A voice interrupted their conversation before Abigail could answer.

Abigail watched as a fair arm wrapped around Abigail's waist. The arm belonged to a certain Francis Bonnefoy that Alfred really didn't want to meet. He felt a twinge of jealousy surge through him.

_That's my lady you're touching!_ A voice screamed in his head. He fought back the urge to punch the cocky Frenchman who was smiling smugly.

"Hello Francis." he muttered, voice full of contempt.

"Why? No birthday wishes for _moi_?" And not only did you forget your date, you are here flirting with _ma chérie_?"

"Francis! He did nothing of that sort!" Abigail cut in exasperatedly, tugging at the Frenchman's sleeve.

"No need to deny it Abby dear, this man is _très dangereux_!"

Abigail and Francis continued to bicker for a few moments while Alfred observed them, staring dreamily at Abigail.

_She looks the same when she's angry. Ahhh…how I miss her annoyed face. I wonder if he'll agree to my proposal later? Hmm… Hey! She looks like she's going to explode! That Frenchie sure doesn't know how to treat a woman! HAHAHA Time for the hero to come to the rescue!_

Alfred then grabbed Abigail's wrist and pulled her towards his chest, giving Francis and cheeky and triumphant smile.

"Mine."

And then he dragged Abigail away, leaving a very dumbfounded Francis behind who could only gape as his girlfriend was being taken away.

* * *

**The guy: Francis Bonnefoy**

He watched as his "girlfriend" was being dragged away by a very rude American. By right, he should be happy that their plan was going smoothly but he couldn't help feel his heart corrode a little as he watched her being taken away from his side.

_It hurts so much to see you being taken away mon cher._

He decided to drown his emotions in some alcohol to take away the pain. He then made his way to the alcohol table, spotting a familiar girl in a white and pink kimono drowning herself is what appeared to be sake.

"Hey darling, what's wrong?" he asked her, crouching down before her.

Sakura looked up, eyes obviously red from crying, answered, "Nobody loves me! I'm the worst!"

"Aww don't say that! C'mon, tell me what's bothering you?"

"Hic… the man I…hic… love is in love with someone… hic… else and I'm… hic… supposed to be… hic… in love with somebody else…hic…but I can't help but fall…hic…in love with this man."

"Oh I see… do you want to tell him you love him?"

"NO! I can't!" Sakura suddenly bawled, eliciting unamused glares from some of the guests.

"Why?"

"Because it would make things awkward! And I don't like awkwardness!" she buried her face in her hand, moaning loudly as she sobbed.

"There there…" he comforted her, patting her on the back, "I kinda understand."

Francis sat beside her, letting out a deep sigh. He took a sip from his wine glass.

"You know… I don't know what to do now. Can seeing someone I barely love being taken away be so painful?"

"You idiot."

"_Excusez-moi_?"

"You love her don't you?"

"Wha-what? That's impossible!"

"Then why would it hurt?"

"Ah!" Francis covered his mouth in shock as random thought bombarded his mind with a million questions.

_What exactly is love?_

_Is this how love feels like? Pain?_

_Is this the peculiar feeling everyone dreams of?_

Francis, being the ultimate Casanova of the school had always thought he was the epitome of love; casually dishing out love advice to his fellow peers and playing cupid to several successful couples in school. Furthermore, he always gave girls what he felt would be the "best time of their lives" by ensuring that they received 101% of his attention and affection.

But now when it came down to himself.

He was clueless.

"Hey buddy! You…hic…okay?" Sakura who was still sitting beside him nudged him in the ribs, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Ah yeah…I'm okay."

"Well, what are you…hic…waiting for? Go get her!" Sakura gave Francis a little shove.

"You're right! I better go check on her now! What if she's being raped!" Francis let out a weak chuckle and got up.

Giving Sakura a pat on the back, he said, "You better go get your man too!"

"Ahhh…hic…I think I'll just rest here for a while more."

"Okay. Anyways, thanks for you help!"

Francis then proceeded to the alcohol table to get a cup of Abigail's favorite drink.

_I think Abby will be wanting a glass of rum now…

* * *

_

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

Alfred stood before her, hands on the wall, trapping her in between.

"Abigail." he said with all seriousness, "Stop avoiding my gaze."

Abigail turned to look at him, emerald eyes blazing, she spat out, "What the _fuck_ do you want?"

Abigail was getting angrier and more annoyed by the second; she could feel her emotions bubbling inside her, just waiting to explode.

"Well, if you have nothing to say, please let me go. If you are not aware, I am here to spend time with my boyfriend, Francis on this special day of his." she sneered sharply, carefully emphasizing the words "boyfriend" and "Francis".

"No." Alfred shot back, "I want answers Abigail."

"Then please book an appointment with me in the near future and I'll see what I can do." Abigail replied curtly, at the same time trying to manoeuvre her way out.

"No! You better answer me now Abigail Kirkland!" Alfred exclaimed, turning aggressive and pushed Abigail against the wall.

Abigail cringed at the impact she felt when hitting the wall. Between gritted teeth, she spat out, "What the hell do you want you bloody wanker?"

This time, Alfred seemed to calm down a little. He looked Abigail straight in the eye and asked.

"Why of all people him Abigail? What exactly were you thinking?" Alfred cried out, "He's a playboy! He's only going to break your heart in the end and you know it!"

"Yeah well, he wasn't the one who broke it in the first place!" she shot back in a tone that cut deep into Alfred's heart.

That one sentence seemed to shut Alfred up; he released Abigail from his grasp and his arms hung loosely by his side. He sheepishly muttered, "Yeah well… I have my reasons."

"Yeah? I don't believe a single one of them!" she screamed, rolling her eyes at the American before her.

She fought back tears that threatened to flow out of her eyes, stammering, "Well, if…you excuse me, I have a boyfriend who cares for me waiting outside."

"Wa-wait Abby!" Alfred swiftly grabbed Abigail's wrist.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Abby. You have absolutely no right to do so."

"Oh? And that foul, snail-eating bastard has the right to do so?"

"I would prefer if you not speak about my boyfriend in such an uncouth manner."

"Why can't I? Hmm… Ms President? Why the sudden change of feelings for a certain Frenchman? Huh? Wasn't he a "bloody frog that should just die and rot because he is no more than a fucking parasite"?" Alfred counterattacked Abigail, quoting her exact words.

"We..well people change!" Abigail quickly hissed back, cringing as her words were used against her.

"But feelings don't change that fast! You guys got together a little too early for comfort!"

"Not as fast as you and that geisha!"

"For your information, firstly, a geisha is a beautiful performer and not a prostitute like you think so! Secondly, she has a name and it's Sakura! Anyway, you hated Francis! You despised him will all you heart!"

"Our hatred for each other was because of the underlying sexual tension we felt for each other! My feelings never changed unlike yours!"

"Well, they changed again." Alfred mumbled, "I wa… wanna start over."

Abigail felt blood rush to her face, her heartbeat became erratic, adrenaline surged through her body. What was this?

For the past few weeks, Abigail had tried her best to discard her feelings for the American, squashing even the tiniest bit of hope that this moment would come.

And now it did.

She didn't know what to do.

"Sta…start over"" her voice wavered, echoing in the hallway.

Alfred nodded, blushing. His hair flopped as he moved his head.

_Oh god, I miss running my hands through that mess of hair._

Her eyes moved from his hair to his blue eyes.

_I miss your eyes that told me exactly how much you love me._

She moved to his nose.

_I miss the way our noses would bump awkwardly when we kissed._

She moved to his lips.

_I miss the way you would kiss me ever so gently and then deepen it, every time I felt like I was falling. _

She looked at his hand that still gripped her wrist.

_I missed the way you would cuddle me and use the cold as an excuse just to wrap me in your arms._

Alfred had obviously sense the change in mood, he released Abigail's wrist from his grip and took hold of her hands. He took a step closer to her, closing the distance between them. He gave her hands a slight squeeze and looked her in the eye with his best puppy-dog eyes, "Please Abby? Give me one more chance?"

Her mind screamed "NO!" continuously as if it was its new mantra but her heart told her otherwise. Even though it was a small echo, she heard it and she trusted it.

_Yes._

Alfred moved forward towards her, leaning in for a kiss. Her mind screamed at her to push him away but her heart told her to let him be. She didn't care anymore, letting her heart guide her actions. She let Alfred kiss her, wrapping her arms around the body of the man she knew only too well.

Then as she was caught up in the moment, she heard glass shatter behind her. The two broke apart, swiftly turning to see Francis eyes wide and a broken glass on the ground.

"_Mon dieu, je suis désolé_." Francis mumbled; his facial expression unreadable.

When he met the eyes of Abigail, she flushed, looking down to see her arms still around Alfred's body.

"_S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi_." Francis muttered and spun on his heel, briskly walking away.

Abigail watched as he walked away and all she could think of was the expression on his face.

"Abby?" Alfred called her.

"Alfred, I need to go now." Abigail forced her way out of Alfred's embrace.

"Go where? After him?" Alfred's asked incredulously, "He's gotten the message for sure Abby."

"I just need to go!" Abigail pushed Alfred away.

"Alfred grabbed her arm tightly, "Don't tell me you still love that man! What does he have that I don't?"

Abigail was on the verge of going crazy, she broke away from Alfred's grip and snapped, "I don't know!" And she tore down the hallway.

What was she thinking? A minute ago, her heart told her to kiss Alfred and now it was telling her to chase down that Frenchman. Why did her heartache at the sight of Francis's expression?

She hoped with all her heart that Francis was still nearby. But why? Why did she care if Francis was still nearby? Why was she so intent on catching up with him?

And mostly.

What was she going to say to him?

That she was sorry? That what happened was totally an accident? That she and Alfred were not together still?

And most important.

Was the past still on?

It was a weird feeling; she had never once considered what to say to the Frenchman. The insults she spewed at him just came out naturally. Never once had she cared what he thought about her.

That moment, she spotted a familiar figure about to enter the sea of guests.

"Francis! Francis!" she called out, throat parched from the constant running she had done.

He stops in his tracks, turning around to face her.

She runs to him, arms open to receive a hug.

"Thank god you stopped!"

"What?" he snaps coldly.

"Francis… Let me explain…"

"No need to Abigail. Congratulations, you've gotten what you wanted. I hope you guys have a happy life together."

"Wha-" and before she can say anything, Francis had already disappeared into the crowd.

He called her "Abigail". Gone were the "mon cher"s and "darling"s and other absurd pet names he gave her.

Abigail slumped against the wall, her knees weak after the running.

Why was she so desperate to explain everything to Francis?

It seemed that the past few weeks they had spent together working towards their desired outcomes had made her change her mindset about him.

In fact, they had sort of become…

Friends?

Maybe more than that?

Francis's words run through her mind again and again. It's undeniable hat they had inflicted a wound so excruciating and unbearable to her heart. The tears she had been holding back finally spill out.

Francis obviously thought that she and Alfred had gotten back together.

He was wrong.

Everything was wrong.

And the person who need to know that was no where to be found.

_Oh my god._

_I think I've fallen for Francis._

With the sudden realization, she buries her face into her hands and cries.

* * *

**The guy: Francis Bonnefoy**

_Damn it, it really hurts._

Francis pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring several good wishes. He couldn't think straight at all; the sight of Abigail and Alfred locked in embrace replayed over and over again in his mind.

"Urgh… Dammit!" he hit his head, trying to make the broken tape recorder in his mind shut down.

He flew down another hallway in his mansion to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He bolted to his cupboard, yanking the door open to reveal his secret stash of hard liquor. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and slumped against the side of his bed.

Popping the cork open, he took a big swig of the whiskey, letting it seep into his blood. He felt the alcohol rush through his blood, the intense heat making him flush. He yanked off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing his Armani suit to the side.

The memory of Abigail and Alfred was still imprinted deeply in his mind, as if no amount of alcohol could take it away.

He took another swig of whiskey, and then tossed it to the side. The glass bottle crashed as it hit the ground, shards of glass scattered all over the parquet floor.

Francis could've sworn he saw some glass rip his Armani suit but he didn't give a damn.

He crawled to his secret stash, this time extracting a bottle of vodka. The bottle seemed heavy and untouched; he had been saving it in case of an emergency.

He unscrewed the bottle cap and chugged the vodka down. He felt adrenaline pump through his blood vessels; the room simultaneously began to spin.

He discarded the bottle onto the floor, leaving it to roll away from him. He got, groggily making his way to his bed. As he did, he passed by the mirror and looked at his reflection.

There before him stood a man, disheveled, eyes blood-shot and face flushed red. Straggly strands of blonde hair hung loosely around his face.

_Is that me?_

He touched his face, completely disgusted at the image before him. He couldn't stand the sight before him. He was supposed to be the sexy Frenchman! However, the image before him made it seem like he was some sort of druggie. He clenched his fist, wanting to smash the mirror but he couldn't do it.

_That is me._

Feeling overwhelmed by the grotesque sight before him, he collapsed onto the floor. A hand on the ground clenched into a ball until his knuckles were white, the other he buried his face in, soaking it with salty tears he had held in for so long.

* * *

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

Madeline stood at the corner, champagne flute in hand as she observed the guests.

Abigail had emerged from a hallway, with a tear-stained face that was evident by the puffy cheeks and swollen eyes.

Sakura was still in her cozy corner chugging down excessive amounts of Sake. Someone had better go stop her before she passes out.

Alfred had also emerged from a hallway, moments after Abigail had. He was smiling brightly, as if he had not a care in the world, but his eyes told otherwise; they looked worried. Although he didn't actively look around the room, Madeline saw his eyes roaming every corner of the room.

And Francis the birthday boy?

He was nowhere to be found.

_I better go stop Sakura now_. Madeline pushed her way through the crowd until she reached Sakura.

She was completely a sight.

Her hair that originally was in a neat bun was now a mop of black mess that covered her eyes. In her hand was a new bottle of Sake.

"Hey! Erm… you better drop that now!" Madeline tried to sound threatening to scare Sakura but failed.

"Ahaha! Who… are…yuuuuuu! Yu have no rite to take ma sake away!"

Sakura was right; Madeline couldn't be scary even if it killed her.

"Ummm if you drink anymore of that, you're going to die."

"Even better! I really want to die now!" Sakura exclaimed, slurring her words together and waving the bottle manically.

"Urgh…"

"Hey Maddie! Whatcha doi- SAKURA?"

Madeline turned around to see a very shocked Alfred standing behind her, looking absolutely dumbstruck.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Alfred crouched down to scoop the girl up.

Sakura looked up to see Alfred and a small smile crossed her face.

"Alfred_… Watashi wa anata ga suki_"

"Huh? I don't know what ya saying Sakura. Come on, let's go home." Alfred looked puzzled at Sakura's words but casually brushed it off.

He carried Sakura in his arms and before walking off, he turned to Madeline, whispering in her ear.

"Hey, you're good friends with Abby right? Can you look out for her for me? Okay? See you again during Christmas!"

He then walked off, carrying his little drunk princess, looking as heroic as ever.

"_Où est Francis?"_

Madeline understood the voice immediately; she turned around to see two chefs squabbling over what sounded like the birthday cake.

"_Puis-je vous aider?_

"_Oui! S'il vous plaît appeler Francis! Son gâteau est cuit!__"_

"_Bon, où serait-il?__"_

"_Sa chambre! Au bout du couloir!__"_ one of the chefs answered, pointing to the hallway across the room.

"_Merci."_ She then followed the chef's instructions and went down the hallway.

As she walked down the hallway, she slowly observed the photos that hung at the side. Most of them were of Francis and a certain brunette who looked at least 20 years older than him. In all the photos, the both of them were smiling brightly.

The she came to a door; she knew it was Francis's by the carefully engraved "Francis" on the door. She knocked on the door gently.

"Francis? May I come in?"

"Ah! Madeline…come in."

She slowly opened the door, not expecting what was going to happen to her.

Francis gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her in, slamming the door behind them.

"_Mon cher_… You came for me _non_?"

"No no!" Madeline exclaimed flustered

Francis picked her up and threw her on the bed, crawling over her.

"Come on, what do you want from me tonight? Hmmm…" Francis whispered into her ear.

"Urgh…you reek of alcohol!" Madeline muttered.

She was helpless under the firm grip of the domineering Frenchman. She trembled in fear, cold sweat trickled down her face.

_Someone help me!_

Madeline let out a gasp as Francis began kissing her neck.

Madeline couldn't take it anymore; she screamed the name that first came into her mind.

"GILBERT SAVE ME!"

She felt Francis stop and rolled off the bed, he looked at her, eyebrow raised quizzically, "Gilbert?"

"Yes…I'm…sorry, I'm… in love with Gilbert and …not you." Madeline stammered.

She braced herself for the worst but instead he started walking to wards the door.

"I see, I got rejected. Ah… Nobody loves me right?" Francis's voice was melancholic.

He wobbled to the door, "Sorry for such a traumatic experi-"

And before he could finish his sentence, he fainted onto the ground.

"Huh? Francis!"

Madeline got off the bed and crouched beside Francis, giving him a shake, "Hey! Wake up!"

He was unconscious.

She bolted out of the room immediately.

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Gilbert stood at the corner next to the string quartet, slowly moving his body to the rhythm of the song.

The quartet was playing Vivaldi's _Danza Pastorale_ from the _four seasons: Spring_. Gilbert wasn't one for classical music but the melody of the song really seemed to lift his spirits.

He had arrived at the party a tad bit late, he tried scouting for Madeline but he couldn't find her.

The song came to an end and the quartet started to play Vivaldi's _Presto_. The constant tremolos of the string instruments were starting to annoy Gilbert. He looked down at his beer can, jiggling it to estimate the how much was left.

_Well, I better get more beer._

"Gilbert! Help!"

"Huh?" Gilbert turned around to see Madeline panting, "Maddie? What's wong?"

"Fra…Francis….faint…fainted."

"Huh? Where?"

"Come on! No time!" Madeline grabbed Gilbert's hand and they ran to Francis's room together.

Gilbert opened the door, "Francis?"

He looked down, complete shock passing his face.

"_Mein Gott_! He's dead!" Gilbert exclaimed exasperatedly, almost hyperventilating.

"No no! Calm down Gilbert! He's just unconscious."

Gilbert scanned the room, Francis's alcohol drawer was open, empty bottles were randomly scattered all over the ground and there was broken glass.

"_Mein Gott_! He drank himself to death! We better get his to the hospital!" Gilbert lifted Francis up from the floor in his arms; it was a good thing that Francis wasn't very heavy and that Gilbert worked out regularly at the gym.

"I'll ask people to call an ambulance!" Madeline said and bolted down the hallway.

Gilbert looked down at Francis, "Its going to be okay. I hope."

He walked down the hallway to see Antonio waiting.

"_Amigo_! What happened to Francis? _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Está muerto?__"_

"Huh? It was alcohol."

"Oh."

"Can you tell the people the party's over?"

"Okay!"

Antonio bounded to the microphone, "Testing..testing… _Hola amigos _and_ amigas!_ Guess what! Party's over! So you better leave or the Bad Touch Trio will scratch your expensive cars!"

The guests perked up at the words "scratch" and "cars". They all streamed out, hoping to protect their beloved cars.

All that was left was the Bonnefoy mansion servants, Madeline, Antonio, Gilbert and the unconscious Francis.

"Nice man Toni! I would give you a high-five but my hands are kinda busy." Gilbert smirked, then turning to Madeline, "Hey Maddie, have you called the ambulance?"

"Yup."

"Okay, now we wait."

That moment, Abigail walked in.

"Hey sorry, I left something, please don't scratch my c- Is that Francs?"

She ran over to Gilbert, she looked at the unconscious Frenchman, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't know he would kill himself…"

"No! He drank too much!"

"Oh… Erm...do you guys mind if I tag along?"

"Yeah sure."

Abigail smiled a little as she held on to Francis's hand.

Gilbert looked at her, and then looked at Madeline.

_Man…I wish Maddie would hold my hand and smile like that…_

"The ambulance is here!" the butler ran in, followed by a few paramedics with stretchers. They lay Francis on the stretcher and rushed him out to the ambulance, the rest tailing closely behind them.

_**~Hospital~**_

Francis had been taken into intensive care unit, the rest of the gang waited outside, nervous about the tests results.

Gilbert stood between Madeline and Antonio. He put and arm around Antonio who was nervously chewing on a tomato. He felt a light tug at his sleeve.

"Yeah Maddie?"

"Erm… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who is that lady in most of the photos in Francis's house?"

"Oh… his mom. She passed away last year."

"Oh, why?"

"Cancer."

"Oh."

Gilbert remembered what happened a year ago. When Francis had heard the news of his mother's passing, he became a complete wreck. He was a complete mess; he didn't get over it until 5 months later. Everyday, he would hide in his room and wallow in self-pity. It took not only the bad friends to help him, but also his extended family.

Just then, the doctor walked out. Gilbert rushed to the doctor, "So what happened?"

"Alcohol poisoning."

* * *

**Note!**

ma chérie(French)- My darling

très dangereux(French)-Very dangerous

Mon dieu, je suis désolé(French)- My God, I'm sorry.

S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi(French)-Please forgive me

Watashi wa anata ga suki(Japanese)-I like you

Où est Francis?(French)-Where is Francis?

Puis-je vous aider?(French)-Can I help you?

Oui! S'il vous plaît appeler Francis! Son gâteau est cuit!(French)-Yes! Please call Francis! His cake is done!

Bon, où serait-il?(French)-Okay, where could he be?

Sa chambre! Au bout du couloir!(French)-His room! Its down that corridor!

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Está muerto?(Spanish)-Oh my god! Is he dead?

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! *does a stupid dance* I guess this is a treat for y'all cause' I won't be around for the next 11 days! HAHA YAY! 我很高兴！HAHA I do speak Chinese ;D I realized New Zealand money is very pretty :D HAHA So, this is a sad chapter! D: Anyways, I realized that originally this fic was supposed to be focused on PruCan but I have diverted to FrUK! NEVER FEAR! MORE PRUCAN IS COMING UP! :D HAHA So, this chapter shows the bad effects of ALCOHOL! :D HAHA Now, I need to go sleep...:X Its 11.33pm here O.o HAHA

**YumeMiteru: Thanks! :D French has been corrected for this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Hello! :D Finally after about 3 weeks or more, I'm done with the new chapter! :D YAY! Sorry, I have been caught up with so much! After returning from New Zealand (WHICH WAS AWESOME!), I went for my CCA's camp. Yeah... a string ensemble camp. You must be thinking, "How lame..." It was quite fun! :D HAHA Anyhow, in my last chapter, I forgot to give a HUGE credit to my dear eatingpaper who helped me with the Abigail/Alfred scene! And I apologize for the sudden change in tense! D: There will be weird tenses used in the first part of this chapter. Sorry! D: Oh and this chapter is kinda short. :x

But the action comes next chapter ;D I think….Hohoho

**REVIEWS WANTED TO IMPROVE THE STORY! :D**

So, here's

Chapter 11! :D

Enjoy!

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

It's 11pm. Nobody is there but her and him.

There he lay before her, lifeless. On his face showed no sign of emotion, no sign of who he was, no sign of the man Abigail had fallen for.

Abigail sits by him, hand clasped over his limp one. She hopes it would move, she wants at least a small sign he's alive.

A small sign he'll wake up.

Francis's condition at present was stable but he was still unconscious. Nobody had a clue when he would awake from his coma, so the doctors advised having a nurse stay by him through the night. When Abigail had heard this, she immediately volunteered to take over the nurse's position.

Ever since the night of the party, Abigail constantly felt a sharp pain in her heart at the slight though of Francis. She was in desperate need of time alone, resorting to shutting herself away from everybody.

Alfred didn't even help her at all. He had tried calling her millions of times and still didn't get the message after she rejected all of them. He even sent millions of fluffy text messages to her, as if they were back together.

She stared at the clock before her; it read "12.00AM".

She had been waiting for two hours already.

She turned to look at Francis, lightly squeezing his hand.

_Francis, please wake up. I lost my chance and I want to redeem it. It isn't the same when you're in this state. I know you hate me already but please wake up._

As she buried her face against their interlocking fingers, she reminisces about the time she first met Francis.

**~flashback~ **

The first time they met was on that faithful Saturday morning.

Abigail was returning from grocery shopping and decided to make a detour through her favorite park. She just so happened to pass by a small opening among the bushes, she peeked in to discover a ditch. Before her was a blonde guy sitting by a little creek that ran through it; he was gently wading his feet in the clear water.

He was just so intriguing that she found herself staring.

Then, a gentle breeze blew by, the faint smell of his rose cologne whirled by her nose, exciting her senses.

Roses had always been her favorite flower.

Taking a whiff of the beautiful scent, she let out a soft dreamy sigh. Despite it being so soft, the blonde guy turned around.

"Bonjour cher, would you like to sit over here?" he smiled at her invitingly, patting the patch of grass next to him.

Abigail wasn't one to talk to strangers, much less a random guy by the creek. However, this time, she felt instantly drawn towards him.

She slowly padded towards him and settled down on the patch besides him.

"Abigail." She introduced herself.

"Francis."

They smiled at each other; it was a start of a beautiful friendship. For the next few hours, the two talked about almost everything; school, family, anything. The hours seemed to pass by like minutes, and by the end, they knew each other like old friends.

Abigail had realized the sky getting dark; she got up to leave when Francis had muttered something.

"We'll meet again cherie, I will find you."

It was a simple line but left a big impact in Abigail's heart. For the next two years, they had ceased to meet again and Abigail was about to give up hope.

Then, they finally met on the first day of school the following year.

Abigail was plainly walking through the courtyard, minding her own business when somebody had accidentally hit her down. The impact was so great that she had dropped her books and fallen onto the ground.

That moment, a hand came to her rescue.

"Mon cher, are you okay?"

She looked up, recognizing that distinct voice.

"Francis?"

"Oui, it's me." Francis had smiled so sweetly that she blushed furiously.

He took her hand and pulled her up.

"There, you all right?"

Abigail was at a loss for words; Francis had changed so much within two years. His blonde hair was significantly longer and he had a little stubble on his chin. Furthermore, he was taller and more muscular.

"Well, I'll see you around!" Francis waved and ran off to a skinny African girl who had been waiting for him.

At the sight of this, she felt her heart shatter.

He was the first guy to break her heart.

And she hated him for that.

Overtime, her hatred for him grew and grew as she watched him shamelessly flirt with other girls and jump from one to another every week. And her hatred just became stronger when he became her opponent during the student council president elections.

**~end of flashback~**

Suddenly, she gasped at a sudden realization.

Could it be that she didn't hate him but was just jealous? Did she use hatred to mask her jealousy? Did that mean…

dating Alfred was just a ploy to make Francis jealous?

But she swore she had truly loved Alfred.

But she was sure she was in love with Francis.

_Oh God.

* * *

_

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

Ever since the incident, Madeline had been spending a little more time with what remained of the Bad Touch Trio. They were all worried about Francis and visited him everyday after school and in the afternoons on weekends.

At first, Madeline had tried asking Abigail to accompany her but by then Abigail had already cut herself off from everyone, even to the extent that she sometimes skipped school.

Hence, not wanting to be awkward an visit Francis alone, she decided to tag along with Antonio and Gilbert on their visits.

"Hey Maddie! Over here!" Sticking his hand out of the car window, Gilbert waved to Madeline from the front of his land rover.

"Coming!" Madeline rushed over from the school's front porch to the massive car.

"Hola Maddie!" Antionio chirruped, "We're going to have lunch at the hospital today!"

"Again."

Madeline got into the backseat of the car, strapped on her seat-belt and let herself brace for what the guys were about to do. Gilbert rammed up the accelerator and tore out of the car park. Antonio and Gilbert chuckled and gave each other high-fives as the sudden fury of the land rover had earned a few fearful screams.

The land rover slowly decelerated until it came to a constant speed, making the ride smooth again. Madeline sighed as she stared out the window, looking at the scenery she knew only too well.

_I wonder if Francis will wake up today_

**~/~**

"Hey kids! Here to visit Francis again?" Dr Hovart greeted the trio as they entered the hospital cafeteria.

"Hey Dr H! How's Francis today?" Gilbert waved at Dr Hovart in return.

"It's looking good! I'll brief y'all later."

"Good to know! So we'll see ya later!"

Madeline smiled back to the doctor as he headed off and then turned back to her companions.

"So, what are we having today?"

"Hmmm the usual I guess?" Gilbert replied in mock-consideration.

The made their way to the back of the queue.

Antonio peered over the crowd, eyes brightening up. "Hey! They have tomatoes again!"

"They always do!"

Soon, the trio reached the front of the line.

"Hey kids! What do you guys want today?"

"You know what we want Margret!" Gilbert smirked and replied the lunch lady.

Madeline stole a glance at Gilbert, blushing at his smile. Recently, as she hung out more with Gilbert (and Antonio), she found it harder to suppress her feelings for the Prussian. She blushed at the slightest thing he did; be it his smile or his laugh, she would feel her face heat up.

"Hey Maddie! Your food is ready!"

"Huh? What?" Madeline snapped out of her trance, "Oh."

Embarrassed, she giggled and took her tray.

**~/~**

"Hey Dr H! What's the report say?"

"Oh! You guys eat really fast! We'll settle down and I'll tell you."

The trio sat down on the sofa provided in Francis's ward, eyes full of hope that the doctor was going to announce good news.

"Well, I definitely have good news! The alcohol level in his blood has gone down significantly and his liver seems to be back to normal. All we have to do now is wait for him to awake."

"Really?" Gilbert exclaimed.

From her seat, Madeline glanced at Gilbert. His eyes were bright; a bright smile she hadn't seen for a long time wiped across his face.

"Thanks so much!" Gilbert lunged at the doctor and gave him a big hug, "You don't know how much that news means to me!"

"Glad you're happy Gilbert." The doctor gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey! How about me? Don't I get a hug too?" Antonio stood up smiling, arms opened wide for a hug.

"Heh, you're thick-skinned Toni!" Gilbert released Dr Hobart and enveloped the smiling Spaniard in a hug, "Hey Maddie! Don't be shy! Join us!"

"Oh okay." Madeline got up shyly and joined the group hug.

She put her arms around the two guys and somehow a selfish thought came to her mind.

_I'm sorry Antonio, but I think his hug would be better if you weren't part of it.

* * *

_

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Today, Gilbert made his regular visit to the hospital; the only difference was that he was alone. Antonio had a date with Romina; they were celebrating their three year anniversary. Madeline on the other hand had been asked by her teacher to stay back to run through the pieces she would be performing for the upcoming open house.

Gilbert went through his usual routine at the hospital, lunch followed by a quick chat with the doctor, and finally he was left alone in Francis's ward.

He sat on the chair next to the bed and placed his hand over Francis's. It had been two days since the doctor announced the good news. Gilbert knew Francis was bound to wake up but he wished he could awake a little quicker.

He had so much to tell Francis.

Francis being in a coma had taught Gilbert many things. He finally realized how important Francis was to him as a friend and how their petty fight could destroy their friendship. Gilbert knew both parties were in the wrong this time, but on his part, he felt the intense need to apologize. The past two weeks without the Frenchman's antics left him feeling as if the day wasn't complete.

He stopped in his thoughts and turned his attention to a bouquet of cream lilies that had been mysteriously left at Francis's bedside table.

_Lilies… must have been left here by Abigail._

Leaving a hand over Francis's, he used his free one to touch the petals of the flower. It looked as if it hadn't been watered for a few days, yet it was still striving to live.

Gilbert chuckled softly under his breath. _Francis should totally learn from this flower._

As he was busy laughing at his own joke, he felt a slight twitch from the fingers under his hand. He swiftly turned to face Francis.

"…Francis?"

* * *

**The guy: Francis Bonnefoy**

Francis opened his eyes to see a familiar pair of red eyes starring at him.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert was just too shocked to answer him and just continued to stare, mouth hanging wide open.

Francis surveyed his surroundings, he was in a completely unfamiliar environment; the walls were pale grey instead of the bright yellow he was used to, the floor was laden with cold tiles instead of the warm parquet he loved so dearly, the curtains were not drawn open at all, blocking out the fresh sunlight.

He felt completely intimidated by the harsh surroundings. Panicking, he turned to the Prussian who was staring at him.

"Gil…Gilbert! Where am I?"

Instead of answering the Frenchman, Gilbert enveloped Francis in a bear hug.

"You're finally awake! This is the best!"

Shocked by the sudden gesture, Francis was slow to put his arms around his buddy. He felt his friend shudder, choking his words out. Francis swore Gilbert was crying.

"Francis…I'm so sorry. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

Francis was initially shocked that Gilbert was apologizing but he too felt the need to return the favor. "Yeah, same here mon ami. je suis désolé." He had answered, patting Gilbert on the back, "No need to shed anymore tears."

Gilbert broke from the hug and wiped his face, laughing weakly, "Heh, who says I'm crying."

Usually, Francis would continue to tease Gilbert but this time he decided to elt it slide.

"Now mon cher, where am I and why?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. You're in Universitätsspital Zürich now-"

"Wait Gilbert. English."

"Oh yeah. The Zurich University hospital. Anyways, you were in a coma for the past two weeks due to alcohol poisoning. You drank too much during your party."

Suddenly, all the memories of that fateful night came rushing back into his mind. The memory of Alfred and Abigail in tight embrace, the shattered glass laden floor of his room, the expression on Madeline's face as she rejected him…

Then, a specific line popped into his head.

_"Yes…I'm…sorry, I'm… in love with Gilbert and …not you."_

Then he turned to Gilbert, "Gilbo, you can have Madeline."

Gilbert's eyes widened with shock, "Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, she really likes you and I think you guys would be a really cute couple."

"Hmm… What's this? The king of romance giving up his prey?" Gilbert joked.

Francis couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, the king gives you guys his blessing. But that isn't enough to make up for what I did to you. Is there any other way I can show my sincerest apologies?"

"No need! All you have to do is make sure you do a fabulous job during our AWESOME open house performance! So we better start practicing!"

"That's easy!" Francis smiled, then the lilies caught his eye, "Gilbert, did you bring me lilies? How thoughtful!"

"It wasn't me…" Gilbert muttered, "It was Abigail."

"Oh." Francis's face darkened significantly.

"Y'know, she's been looking after you every night?"

"Huh? Really?" Francis spat out, "Shouldn't she be with Alfred?"

"Err… I don't know. She's been skipping school so nobody knows where she is."

Francis pondered over Gilbert's sentence for a while, smiling.

"I know where she is."

* * *

A/N: No language notes this time. There wasn't space to squeeze in anything :X  
Anyways, this is a very short and rushed chapter. I apologize! D: And there isn't much action inside either. :x There was enough action in the last chapter though HAHA I'm a sadistic creep ;D SO! Let's take a poll! :D  
**WHAT INSTRUMENT SHOULD MADDIE PLAY?** :DDDD Hmmm? I've been considering violin cause I play it. Heh but please tell me what you think! :D  
I just realized I have the Russian national anthem in my iTunes... O:

OH OH! ALL How I Met Your Mother fans! :DDD  
Just a question, who do you think suits (haha) Barney in character the most? I was thinking France, but Prussia is like Barney too! :s  
Basically, which character looks sexier in a suit? ;D Heh

Another thing! :D Have I ever mentioned the inspiration for this fic? :]  
Well, its actually this Taiwanese drama called 愛就宅一起, otherwise in English known as ToGetHer or superstar express. Yeah, I highly recommend it! If you want to watch it, search "ToGetHer / Superstar Express (Eng Sub) - Episode 1" on Youtube. Yup. I'm Chinese but I still watch with Eng subs... I'm a fail Chinese. xD HAHA But I really really loved the show! :D

Another thing! ;D Question! I need HELP! D: I have like many ideas and so I'll start writing. Then halfway I'll just lose the inspiration! D: And its always after I've written like 1000 plus words? D: Any tips? Suggestions? Like should I scrap these ideas or leave them and come back another time. O.o

Yup. That's all. HAHA :D


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Hello hello! :D I'M SO HAPPY! :D In the past one week (from today) I've watched _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader _and _Tangled_! :D YAY! OH AND SPAIN'S CHARACTER SONG IS FINALLY OUT! :D YAY! :D And I know it was the episode 2 weeks ago but DID YOU GUYS SEE THE ONE WITH VASH AND KIKU IN THE MOUNTAINS DANCING! :DDDD YES? I LOVED THAT EPISODE SO MUCH! AND FUSOSOSOSOSO~ :DDDD Ok…calm down….And…And….95 REVIEWS IN TOTAL! :D ALMOST A 100! WOW….. *CRIES/SPAZZES/DANCE/FLAILS* THANKS EVERYONE :'D I LOVE YOU ALL!

Calm down Cheryl….calm down….

**Reviews wanted to improve the story! :D**

Now, let's get to this new chapter! :D

Chapter 十二! :D

Enjoy! :D

~PoisonIvania

* * *

**The girl: Sakura Honda**

Sakura sat in front of her laptop in her hotel suite, she glanced at the clock, 7:00PM, in Greece it would be exactly 8:00PM. Humming under her breath, she signed into her msn account. Seconds later, familiar blue browsers popped up on her screen; one on the latest news on msn, the other showing her online contacts. She scrolled down the list of online contacts until she spotted the one she was searching for-Nekogoro.

She smiled at the name, recalling the time she met Heracles secretly at night and he had asked if he was her "Nekogoro-san".

She clicked on his name and the chat window popped up.

_SaltySalmon says:  
Hey Dear(:_

_Nekogoro says:  
Konnichwa Sakura(:_

She couldn't help but giggle at Heracles's reply; she knew he had started learning Japanese after meeting her.

_SaltySalmon says:  
Heracles, you missed out an "i". Haha xD_

_Nekogoro says:  
Oh! Gomen._

_SaltySalmon says:  
It's ok. Anyways, how was your day?_

_Nekogoro says:  
Fell asleep at the beach, fed cats, and brought a new cat home. It's called Sakura(:_

_SaltySalmon says:  
Aww that's so sweet of you(:_

_Nekogoro says:  
You? How's school? Btw, where exactly are you attending?_

_SaltySalmon says:  
Haha you forgot? I'm attending Hetalia Academy in Zurich. Well, today we had some tests. They were quite hard (T.T)_

_Nekogoro says:  
Aww I'm sure you passed everything. As long as you did your best, it will be fine :D_

_SaltySalmon says:  
Thanks Heracles :) _

_Nekogoro says:  
Anyways, will you be free anytime soon? I miss you (T3T)_

_SaltySalmon says:  
Aww I miss you too(: Well, we're having this open house in 2 weeks time where people can come and visit our school to see what we've got to offer. Almost every student in involved._

_Nekogoro says:  
Hmm… That's just to bad D:_

_SaltySalmon says:  
I know… I really want to see you (;A;)_

_Nekogoro says:  
Exactly. When are you coming back to Greece? ;) You know…_

Sakura froze at Heracles's words; she had almost forgotten about their plan.

Did she really want to elope with him?

She loved him didn't she?

Just at that moment, the motorbike incident with Alfred flashed through her mind. She recalled how she felt as her chest constricted with rage and envy at the mention of Abigail's name.

She stared at the chat window, hesitating what to type in reply.

She minimized the chat window, giving herself a short breather. Then, the familiar alert sound blurted out from her speakers.

The window she has minimized was flashing. She clicked it open.

_Nekogoro says:  
You ok?_

_No_. She thought.

Luckily at that moment, another chat window opened up.

_GunsRDrugs says:  
Say what you feel dammit!_

She gasped in shock; did Vash know how to read minds or something? She had no choice but to reply.

_SaltySalmon says:  
But… I don't want to jeopardize our present relationship._

_GunsRDrugs says:  
Dammit Sakura! What's the problem now?_

_SaltySalmon says:  
What if I don't love the guy I'm supposed to and love someone I'm not supposed to love?_

_GunsRDrugs says:  
Sorry Sakura, I don't really understand._

Sakura sighed; she really needed help and Vash was the only sensible person she knew.

_SaltySalmon says:  
Ok, but you have to swear you won't tell anybody._

_GunsRDrugs says:  
Okay._

_SaltySalmon says:  
Well… I'm currently in a long-distance relationship with my Greek boyfriend and we planned to elope in the near future. But recently, I felt my heart go astray..._

_GunsRDrugs says:  
Please get to the point Sakura._

_SaltySalmon says:  
What if…_

_SaltySalmon says:  
I don't love him_

_SaltySalmon say:  
But…_

**RING RING!**

Sakura paused in her typing and minimized the chat window. She detached herself from the chat window and went to open the door.

"Good evening Miss! Room service!"

Sakura furrowed her brows as she tried to remember.

"Did you happen to order the sushi special?"

Suddenly, it came back to her. She had ordered sushi! She rushed to get her wallet and paid the hotel staff.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Enjoy your meal."

She rushed back to her laptop and placed her sushi on the table. She clicked open the chat window and continued to type.

_SaltySalmon says:  
I might be in love with someone else._

She looked up from the keyboard, breathing a sigh of relief; she was glad she had poured out her heart to Vash.

Then, the familiar alert sound blasted from her speakers again.

_Nekogoro says:  
Sakura! You love someone else?_

Sakura felt her blood freeze; she had opened the wrong chat window and typed out the line to the last person she wanted to see it.

_SaltySalmon says:  
Wait Heracles! Let me explain!_

_[Nekogoro has signed out]_

Her eyes widened with shock, Heracles had always been patient with her. There was never a time he would leave without a clear explanation or sign out before she did.

It only meant one thing.

He was really angry this time.

She started to panic; she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Heracles's number. The phone rang for a couple of minutes before a Greek voice answered.

However, it wasn't the one she wanted to hear though. It was an automated voice telling her that Heracles wasn't available. She had tried a few more times but had been answered only by the same automated voice.

Seeing that there was no other option, she quickly typed out a text message and sent it to him.

_Please answer my calls. Give me a chance to explain. I only love you and you know that._

She put her phone down and before she knew it, fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

Francis had been released from the hospital a week ago and yet she hadn't seen him at all.

She had been trying to avoid him at all costs. She knew he wasn't due back in school until the following week but she couldn't take her chance. What if his rowdy friends captured her and brought her to him? Therefore, she called in sick for the past few days. Furthermore, she felt she needed a little bit more time alone.

Out of all the desolated places she knew, her feet had led her to the very same ditch she had met Francis in and it wasn't just once or twice, she always found herself there.

She waded her feet in the crystal-clear water, glancing up at the sky above her; thunder roared and lightning flashed. It was dark and gloomy, just like her mood.

She took out her phone and scrolled down to Francis's name. She was just about to press the call button when she paused. What was she thinking? Francis would probably reject her calls.

"Why haven't you called me?"

Speak of the devil.

She spun around to see Francis standing at the entrance of the ditch. She scrambled to her feet, flustered and shamefaced.

"Um…I…who said I wanted to call you?"

Once those words left her mouth, she wanted to slap herself. This was the guy she had fallen for and here she was, throwing away her chances.

She glanced at Francis, swearing she saw hurt in his eyes. Yet, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Okay then, I just needed to know that."

Know what? Wait. That she didn't love him? Like hell she didn't!

"Wait."

Francis stopped and spun around smirking, "I knew you would say that."

Abigail blushed furiously, "Wha…what!"

Francis walked towards her until he stood before her, "Tell me, why you haven't called me?"

Abigail felt her face heat up; she looked down to hide her red face, "I… thought you… hated me…"

Francis tilted her chin up so that Abigail looked him in the eye, "Listen. I could never hate you."

"Why? You… saw me and Alfred that day…" Abigail mumbled, trying her best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"I just can't. It's impossible for me to ever hate you."

"So, that means our pact is still on?"

Abigail felt like slapping herself again, she watched as Francis's face contorted with confusion. Suddenly, he took Abigail's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"No Abigail! Our pact s over! I don't want any part in it!"

"Oh then…"

"My god Abigail! Don't you understand? I love you!"

And before Abigail could respond, Francis pulled her into a kiss. It took her a good five seconds to register what was going on before she started to kiss him back. Surprisingly, it felt completely different from kissing Alfred who tasted like coke and hamburgers; Francis tasted like sweet fluffy marshmallows. Unbeknownst to her, the tears she held back moments ago started to spill from her eyes.

Francis broke from the kiss and cupped her face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears, "What's this _mon cher_? I kiss you and you cry?"

"It's just… Just that…I'm so happy…" Abigail blubbered out, smiling happily.

"And why's that?" Francis inquired.

_Bloody hell._ Abigail knew Francis wanted her to say the three special words to him.

"Because I… Because…"

"Say it or I'll break up with you now." Francis threatened mockingly.

"Wait! We're… you and me… together?" Abigail exclaimed exasperatedly.

She was on cloud nine, Francis and her were _something_. They were a couple!

"Oi oi! There won't be a "we" anymore if you don't say it." Francis snapped his fingers in front of Abigail's face.

Abigail blushed, she wrapped her arms around Francis's waist and pressed her face against his chest, mumbling, "Iloveyou."

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Francis said, obviously faking it.

"Iloveyou."

"Please repeat that my dear. A little louder would be better."

She couldn't take it anymore; she lifted her head to face the sky and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I love you Francis Bonnefoy! I loved you ever since the time we met each other in this bloody ditch!"

"Good to hear." Francis smiled and kissed Abigail on the forehead, "But do enlighten me on why you showed so much contempt towards me."

"You wanker… you broke my heart."

"Huh?" Francis eyed Abigail with confusion, "I have never done that."

"Yes you have! You went out with that African girl!"

"Oh! You mean Alexandra? She's my cousin; I was being her guide for her entire stay here in Zurich."

Abigail froze with shock, had she been wrong about him all this time?

"But… you went out with so many girls…"

"My my, were you jealous?" Francis teased.

"No no! Who said I was!" Abigail stuttered out, "It's just that... you never made a move on me…"

"_Mon dieu_! I made so many passes at you and dropped so many hints! But remember, you choose Alfred." Francis spat out the last word.

"Oh yeah…" Abigail mumbled guiltily, "I'm Sorry."

"Sorry who?"

Abigail glared daggers at Francis, "What do you mean by "sorry who"?"

"I have a name."

"I'm sorry…_frog_."

"Tsk tsk, I'm not accepting that." Francis dropped his hands from Abigail's side and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Francis!" Abigail blurted out, blushing hard.

"That's better darling." Francis came back to Abigail's side and enveloped her in a big hug.

Suddenly, Abigail came up with a plan.

Revenge.

She pushed Francis away, "No. I won't accept this."

She laughed inside as she watched Francis's face become a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I don't accept hugs." she smiled playfully.

"Oh _mon cher_, you are such a tease. Then I hope you accept kisses." Francis chuckled.

Francis then cupped her face and kissed her squarely on the lips.

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Pen and paper in front of him, Gilbert strummed moodily on his guitar; it was nearly the open house and he had yet to come up with a new song.

He was having his weekly rehearsal with the rest of his band. The band had been practicing for the past two hours and was taking a break. Francis was tinkling out a random tune on his keyboard while Antonio was busy texting Romina and grinning widely.

"Buhyoo~" Antonio smiled and rambled on.

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle at Antonio. He then looked at Francis who met his gaze and smiled.

"Need inspiration _mon ami_?" Francis got off the platform and sat next to Gilbert.

"Yeah. I just can't come up with anything worth writing and singing about."

"Hmm… You can sing about how I'm the "king of Romance"." Francis suggested, smirking.

"Haha dream on Francis! People will think we're in a relationship." Gilbert playfully shoved Francis, "And I thought you wanted to give up your title a while ago?"

"Ahh… this is the power of _l'amour_ _mon ami_. I am in love!" Francis smiled dreamily.

Gilbert eyed the Frenchman, "You okay Francis? You seemed awfully happy recently."

"Can't you see? I'm finally with _mon petite British lapin_!"

"Oh! You're finally with Abigail? Congrats man!" Gilbert grinned and slapped Francis on the back.

"_Oui_! And now it is your turn Gilbo! Madeline has already stolen your heart!"

"Haha that's true Francis, but I'm not ready yet, I think."

"Hey! What are you guys talking about? Oh! You need inspiration _amigo_? Come!" Antonio approached them and grabbed Gilbert's guitar, "Hey, this isn't a flamenco guitar."

"Erm… I've never used a flamenco guitar before."

"Oh. Nevermind! I'll try!" Antonio quickly recovered and started playing an upbeat flamenco tune.

The electric guitar usually would sound horrible when not plugged in but somehow, Antonio made it work.

After he had finished his song, he put down the guitar and smiled, "Ahh… reminds me of _España_. So, you've gotten inspiration?"

The two were too shocked to answer and stared at Antonio, mouths agape.

"Whoa. Where did you get those fingers Toni?" Gilbert asked.

"Huh? Everybody in Spain can do that." Antonio answered, looking as equally surprised.

"Wow. We should tour in Spain next year. I'll train till I've got fingers like Toni!"

"We should _mon amis_! Let's tell the manager. But Gilbert, you have to focus on your song now."

Gilbert returned to staring at his blank piece of paper. He wrecked his brain for ideas but still couldn't come up with anything.

"Hey! Why don't you write about tomatoes! Romina wrote on for me before!"

"Tonio! You're so childish." Francis chuckled.

"How about writing about love?" Francis suggested.

"Love? Is theres any song not about love?"

"Well... there's.."

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to write about love."

"Sure? It could come to good use. I mean, singing is easier to convey feelings as compared to talking." Francis winked.

"I know! I'm going to serenade to Romi at the open house! Please can you squeeze in a performance for me? Please please?" Anotnio put on his puppy-dog eyes and pleaded.

"Oh okay Toni! No need to plead!"

"Hey! Do you think we can do a mashup instead of a new song? Like we split it into parts and sings a stanza of their choice and we'll sing the chorus together."

"Not bad Frenchie, saves me the trouble of writing a new song."

"Yay! I'm going back home to get my scores okay! Be right back!" Antonio dashed out of the room.

"Wow... he's excited." Gilbert chuckled.

"Like I said, it's the power of _l'amour_. So, will you be singing for Madeline?"

"You mean... confess to her on stage?" Gilbert looked horrified.

"Yeah! Like through song! This is the perfect opportunity for you!"

"But... I'm really not ready to rush into things."

"Gilbert, how long as it been since she captured your heart? Two months _non_?"

"Yeah... but..."

"I hear Lars has his eyes set on Madeline."

"What?" Gilbert spluttered.

"Yup, so you should hurry." Francis winked.

"Hey guys! I'm back with my scores! I was thinking we do "Besos" by El Canto del Loco! And maybe..." Antonio continued to ramble on.

Gilbert for once couldn't concentrate on his music; his mind kept repeating Francis's words.

_Mein Gott

* * *

_

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

"Very good Madeline! Your pieces are very good! However, your flutter-tongue could be much clearer for your second piece." Mr Vivace clapped and critiqued, "Okay, we'll let you run through it again later. Next, Romina come here wih your viola."

"Bastard... I was just about to go to sleep." Romina mumbled as she dragged her viola.

"Romina Vargas! That's no way to treat your instrument!" Mr Vivace hollered across the room.

"Good luck." Madeline whispered as she passed by Romina.

"Mind your own bu- oh, thanks." Romina sharply turned to Madeline, smiling a little at the relization it was her.

Madeline returned to her seat; she set her flute on her lap and took out a pencil. She placed her scores on the table and started writing markings on it. She circled the "Flz" and put the word "clear!" in caps next to it. She then put down her pencil and looked up at the stage, Romina was about to begin.

"What will you be performing Romina?"

"Nicht schnell from Schumann's _Märchenbilder_ and _Allegro_ from Hoffmeister's _Concerto in D_."

"Okay! Begin!" Mr Vivace clapped his hands.

Madeline watched Romina with curiousity; her face had a scowl written all over it but once she set her viola on her shoulder, everything changed. Her expression softened and she seemed to calm down.

She signaled to the pianist to begin and then she started. Madeline was completely blown away by her performance.

Romina was completely in a world of her own; she had her eyes closed as she played the piece by memory. She enhanced the rich lowers tones with vibrant vibrato and shifted from position to position with ease. Her right hand bowed with fiery passion, portraying the exact mood of the piece.

When she had finished, she put down her viola and turned to Mr Vivace, "There's still the second piece."

"Bravo Romina! That was fantastic!" Mr Vivace got up from his seat and clapped loudly for Romina, "Now, I can't wait to hear your second piece!"

"Okay."

She placed her viola on her shoulder and signaled to the pianist again. The pianist started playing a few bars before Romina joined in, now with a more lively air.

She glided her bow lithely on the strings, producing a gentle yet very playful sound. She nailed the double-stops and her trills rung clearly like church bells. She waltzed with the music, immersing herself into the tempo.

Yet again when she finished, she earned herself a loud applause, plus a standing ovation from a few students.

"Wow… she's bound to go places." Madeline heard a student say.

"Bravo Romina! Yet another stellar performance! By the way, you and your sister want to perform another item am I correct?"

"Yeah. We want to do Beethoven's _Serenade in D_. However, we need a flautist for it."

"Oh okay, well you better go find your flautist quickly! I want to run through it during the next lesson okay?"

Romina then took up her scores and viola and returned back to her seat next to her sister, Venecia.

Madeline looked at the sisters from her seat; they looked like people who really knew how to appreciate fine music. Venecia was one of the academy's top violinists and Romina was one of the academy's top violists. She had heard that they needed a flautist for their item; she wondered how it would feel to perform with them. It was bound to be a good experience for her.

"Okay! Next up, Wang Yao will you come up with your erhu?" Mr Vivace pointed to a Chinese boy.

"Okay!" Wang Yao got up from his seat and went to the stage. He sat down, placing his erhu on his lap. And for the next 10 minutes, he filled the room with beautiful Chinese music.  
Madeline as usual was entranced by her classmate's performance but she knew she didn't have much time before it was her turn again. She stared at her score, placing her fingers on her flute and practicing the fingering.

"Madeline! Your turn again!" Mr Vivace's voice interrupted her little practice.

"Oh! I'm coming!" Madeline jumped up and grabbed her score, rushing down to the stage.

"What will you be playing?"

"Umm... Faure's _Sicilienne_ and Rimsky-Korsakov's _Flight of the Bumblebee_."

"Okay! Let's get to it! Remember, clearer flutter-tongue!"

_Here goes._

Madeline held her flute up and signaled to the pianist, taking in a big breath, she began her performance.

The tones of her notes were rich and connected to each other perfectly. The mood of the song was gloomy but Madeline managed to add in a slight "glimmer of hope" to it. Like Romina, she had closed her eyes and let her body sway with the music. Occasionally she opened them when she took a breath.

When she was done, she earned herself a round of applause. Not as overwhelming as Romina's but she was still satisfied. She smiled and then nodded to the pianist to begin her second piece.

She took a deep breath and began. Her second piece was much more whimsical and lively. Her fingers scurried on the flute keys, perfecting the chromatic scales and semiquavers. She noticed Mr Vivace's eyes widen; she was coming to the flutter-tongue segment. She took a deep breath and proceeded to it.

Her flutter-tongue was clear and precise; earning a smile of acceptance from Mr Vivace who was nodding at her.

At the end of the song, Mr Vivace stood up and clapped. "Fantastic! Bravo! By far your best performance!"

Madeline grinned, she had only picked up the flute 3 years ago and this was the biggest compliment she had gotten so far.

She was about to head back to her seat when she heard a commotion coming from the back of the room.

"_Sorella! Abbiamo travato!_"

"_So che stupido! Ho notato solo ora!_"

Then, the two Italian sisters bounded towards her. Venecia took her hands, smiling brightly, "We have found you!" Then she gave Madeline a big hug, "Ve~"

"Get of her you idiot! You're scaring her!" Romina pushed Venecia off Madeline and handed her a score, "Congrats, you're our flutist. Be at practice room eight tomorrow at two o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

"Let's go Venecia. You don't want to be late for art right?" Romina pulled her sister up from the floor and dragged her out of the room.

"_Ciao_ Mr Vivace! _Ciao_ Madeline!" Venecia waved from behind.

"Okay… Class dismissed!" Mr Vivace announced.

The students got up from their seat, packed their instruments and streamed out. Mr Vivace did the same and as he was leaving, he stopped by Madeline's seat where she was sitting and staring into space.

"Good job! You really earned that, it will be a great experience for you!" he patted her on the back and left.

Madeline was still digesting what had happened a few moments ago; had the Vargas sisters really asked her to play with them?

She looked down at the score in her hand; proof that she wasn't in a dream five minutes ago.

She didn't understand; there were many better flutists in the school but out of all of them, she had been picked.

She looked at the score again; the notes weren't that hard but she felt the need to run through it on her own.

"Well, I better get to work." Madeline mumbled as she picked up her case and walked out of the room, still having her eyes fixed on the score.

* * *

**The guy: Heracles Karpusi**

Heracles stared at his cell phone text.

_Please answer my calls. Give me a chance to explain. I only love you and you know that._

*Beep* he pressed the delete button.

Bullshit.

He should've known their long-distance relationship would never work. Why had he even agreed to that? Why despite all the beautiful girls Greece had to offer him, he had chosen to fall in love with a foreigner whom he had zero chance of being with?

Was he an idiot?

Should he call it quits now?

He opened a new message in his cell and started to type his reply.

_Sakura, it's over. Sorry._

He was about to press the "send" button when he paused, recalling a specific folktale his mother had told him a long time ago.

"_You see Heracles; the Greek army never gave up. You know why? It was because they knew they had Zeus's power on their side. Sure, they were losing to the Ottoman Empire but in the end, they won! See, this tells us that we Greeks should never give up because we have Zeus on our side. Zeus will punish those who wrong us."_

He wasn't going to give up.

He wasn't Greek for nothing.

He deleted his message and dialed a number into his cell phone, pressing the call button.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi. Can you tell me what's the earliest flight to Zurich?"

* * *

**Notes**

Sorella! Abbiamo travato! (Italian): Sister! We've found her!

So che stupido! Ho notato solo ora!(Italian): I know stupid! I spotted her just now!

A/N: YAY! :D THERE ARE HAPPY ENDINGS AND SAD STUFF!

NO. THIS IS NOT THE END. DO NOT LEAVE ME D: /Shot/

And for the record, 2 things in this chapter have happened to me. First was the msn thing. It wasn't about a boy but it was about my friend and I was talking to her and simultaneously talking to someone else about her. Well, because things were like weird between us yeah... But well, surprisingly she took it quite well. Much better than Heracles. HAHA And then another thing was the "That's no way to treat your instrument!" comment. My section leader said that to me I think. I'm in 2nd violin in my ensemble HAHA Oh! And yes

MADDIE PLAYS A FLUTE :D

I spent an entire afternoon researching on flutes and flute parts and flute music. Also another afternoon on violas. I think violas suit Romi cause she's always being overshadowed by Vene D; Just like how people think violins are supposedly more important and it gets to play the melody D: Sad right? I respect all violist though! (:

Do you what happened? I was like halfway done with Sakura's part and I accidentally deleted it. :x Yeah, but it's a blessing in disguise! :D Because I think this version is better. HAHA

Oh, did I tell you that originally Maddie was going to get bullied and she can't be with Gilbert cause' he a rock star. Yeah HAHA But... Francis decided to pursue her and that changed the whole story. Yeah. This is better I think. HAHA

I'm supposed to tell you guys something... OH

YAY FOR ROMINA'S, VENECIA'S AND HERACLES'S FIRST APPEARANCE! :D

THIS IS KINDA A LONG A/N...

Anyways

**Nemiah**: Romi got her screen time in this chapter (: HAHA I took note of your review

**Raining Sun and xVAMPIRExEMPRESSx,**: FLUTE IT IS! :D

**PRUSSIAisAWESOME**: Sorry dear, I'm being unawesome here but flute won the vote. Well, Venecia plays violin (she can play fiddle music I guess) so your fiddle in somehow inside :D

**i wrote this song for you**: Sorry dearie D: Flute won but I can try to squeeze oboe in somewhere(:

**gabieblue**: Maddie is human I guess HAHA ;D

**Chiabride**: Thanks! :D I took your advice and it kinda worked! :D YAY! :D Xiexie ni! :D Hmm.. I have watched "Fated to Love You"! :D

**Ember**: Viola has been fitted in for Romi! :D

**Liung Arkeanda**: Hello! :D Are you a new reader? :D Welcome! :D Anyways, you're just in time for the new chapter dear(; By the way, I went to check my reviews cause I wanted to reply to them here and at first it was 93 and then I saw 95. SO I clicked on it and it was like BAMM! Your reviews! :D It's so... beautifully long! :D HAHA And sleep is GOOD! :D Go and sleep! :D HAHA Well, it's 8.47PM here. And I'm honored you stayed up to read my story though(:

**The rest of you**: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: OMG OMG OMG I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I'm so sorry I made you guys wait. I don't even know if this chapter will be up to standard. OTL Sigh… Anyways, I'm back! :D Thank you to everyone who gave me such sweet support and comments!

Well, actually I finally let go of my nonsense on my birthday (7th May) which was like one month ago? But then after that I had a load of crap mid years which I did really badly. Hahaha not to mention that I *cough*failed*cough* 2 subjects (CURSE YOU GEOG AND A MATH.) And then after that I had my Chinese O levels. :/ Okay. Let's get on with the story! :D

Chapter 13! :D

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism too! :D**

* * *

**The guy: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

"Today I have called this meeting to discuss an important issue!" Francis declared to his table of 4.

"I don't know what it is bastard but I'm leaving!" Romina grumbled and started packing her bags.

"Oh well then! I'll come with you!" Antoion piped up, turning to Francis, "Sorry _amigo_ I need to go wherever she goes!"

"_Non!_ Don't leave! We are going to discuss Gilbert's love life!" Francis flailed, "That's what friends are for!"

Romina slammed her bag down and looked at Francis in the eye, "Look buddy, I don't give a shit about that white haired freak and I have practice in half an hour!"

"But…but…" Francis was at a loss for words.

"Hey, I'll handle this." Abigail who was silently listening finally spoke up, "Look Romina, I don't really care too but don't you want him to stop tagging along on your dates?"

Romina took a minute to think before she threw her bag onto the floor and slumped onto the chair, "You better be quick wino, I'm wasting precious time here!"

Antonio who had witnessed the scene just smiled like and idiot, doing cartwheels in his head. _Romi wants to spend time with me alone! Yay! _

Unconsciously, he had started to stare really hard at her.

"What are you staring at bastard? You want a piece of this?" she snapped, raising her fist.

"Ah Romi, so cute." He mumbled.

"Bastard!" Romina grabbed his collar and started shaking him.

"Hehehe." Antonio just laughed as if everything was normal.

Not that Romina 'abusing' him wasn't normal.

"Hey hey Romina!" Abigail hollered, "Stop it this instance! You want to finish this quickly right?"

Romina released Antonio's collar unwillingly, sneering at Antonio, "You should thank your lucky stars that Brit is here or I'll pulverize you to a pulp!"

"Hehe whatever you say Romi." Antonio sang.

Francis eyed Antonio's daydreaming state quizzically, "Anyways, let's get on with this!"

Francis pulled out a sheet of paper with very cute doodles of almost everyone they knew.

"Nice drawings Francis! Buhyoo so cute!"

"Not by me Toni," Francis chuckled and glanced affectionately at Abigail, "Abigail drew them. She's such a fantastic cartoonist."

"Oh don't say that!" Abigail blushed.

"Hehe mon lapin, you are so beautiful!" Francis winked.

"Hey Francis! Get on with this plan of yours!" Romina sneered.

"Oh! So our main objective is to get Madeline and Gilbert together. Abigail and Romina will take care of Madeline and Toni and I will take care of Gilbert. He knows that Lars is on the move already so he better clean up his act. I'm predicting something spectacular during open house."

"So what are we here for? I have practice with her after this." Romina questioned.

"Well you two have to divert Madeline's attention from Lars while Toni and I will help Gilbert."

"Oh. Then can I go now?"

"Non." Francis waggled his index finger, "We discuss."

"Hell no! I have to go now! Goodbye bastard!" Romina got up and stormed out.

"Sigh such a temper." Francis muttered, then turned to Antonio who was looking out the shop window, "What are you doing Toni? Chase her!"

"Oh! Bye!" Antonio got up and dashed out of the store.

/-

"Romi Romi! Wait! I'll walk you to the practice room!"

"Urgh what?" Romina stopped in her tracks and spun around.

"Why did you suddenly leave?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on Romi, I know something's up. Tell me." Antonio coaxed and took Romina's hand.

"Let go."

"No."

"Bastard."

"Tell me Romi and I'll let go." Antonio stepped forward and wrapped his free arm around her, still holding onto her hand.

Romina blushed, "Ba…bastard. Fine I'll tell you."

"Good Romi now what's wrong?"

"Francis is such a bossy bastard. It's irritating."

"Aww Romi, he just wants Gil to be happy. That's all. Don't let it get to you okay?"

Romina nodded.

"Good. Now you should go for your practice. I'll walk you there." Antonio kissed her hair.

"Okay."

"Come on." Antonio smiled, still holing onto her hand.

Antonio nearly fainted when Romina smiled. Just a little bit.

"Romi! Stay!" Antonio quickly pulled out his phone to take a photo only for it to be snatched out of his hand by Romina.

"Don't you dare!" Romina glanced at his phone and blushed brighter, "What the fuck."

"Erm… I don't know what you're looking at but if it's something dirty, I swear it's not mine!"

"What the helll is this?" Romina shoved his phone to his face, "Why is your wallpaper a picture of me sleeping? Where did you get it from?"

"Nobody. Nobody!"

"Nobody my ass! You better tell me or I'll gorge your eyeballs out with my nails!"

"Romi! Have mercy!"

"Spill it! Now you bastard!"

"Ve..Venecia! Venecia gave it to me!"

"I knew it. Here! Take your stupid phone back! Adios!" Romina stormed away.

Antonio's mind was blank. She was really pissed this time.

"Romi Romi wait up!"

* * *

**The girl: Romina Vargas**

Romina was pissed off. Very pissed off I might add.

"Romi….Romi…wait…" Antonio panted as he tried to catch up with her.

"Just fuck off! Go to some corner and rot!" she snapped and glared daggers at Antonio.

Antonio squirmed and ran.

Hell hath no fury like a very pissed off Romina Vargas.

She swung open the practice room door to see Madeline and Venecia chit chatting on the floor.

"Ah _sorella_! You're early!"

"Shut up Venecia! From now, we're not talking!"

"Huh? Why?" Tears sprung from Venecia's eyes.

"You…you…" Romina suttered; she had a very soft spot for Venecia's tears, "Ah nevermind. I forgive you."

"Really? I love you _sorella_!" Venecia lunged onto Romina.

"Same." Romina eyed Venecia lovingly, "Next time get my permission before you give away my photos okay?"

"Huh? Oh! The photo I gave Toni? Sorry. I should've asked."

"It's nothing."

"Excuse me." Madeline coughed awkwardly.

"Oh oh! Hi Madeline!" Romina greeted.

"Ve Romi! Maddie practiced really hard and she sounds quite good!" Venecia clasped her hands together in glee, "Show her Maddie!"

"Erm…"

"Okay then! Let's run through the piece!"

The trio stood in front of their stands with sheet music before them.

Venecia smiled and looked at Madeline.

"What?" Madeline whispered.

"Hey you start you know?" Romina commented.

"Oh!" Madeline took a deep breath and began.

Madeline's notes were clear and playful, well suited for the piece. Venecia's sound was confident and lyrical. Romina's sound was as confident as Venecia's and also very rich. Altogether, the various sounds tied up together well.

Romina looked at Madeline throughout the whole piece, trying to scrutinize her every move.

Madeline seemed to be enjoying herself; there was a little smile on her face.

When they had finished practicing several times, Venecia cheered.

"Yay! That was beautiful! We're going to blow the crowd away!"

"We always do." Romina smirked, quite satisfied.

"You guys will. Not me."

"Huh?" the two Italians exclaimed and turned to Madeline.

"I'm not as good as you guys." Madeline looked a bit melancholic, "But it's fun to play with you guys."

"Maddie! You must have faith in yourself! Like how you must believe that Gil loves you!" Venecia grabbed onto Madeline's hands.

Romina piped up when she heard what Venecia said. She was supposed to help right?

"Hey you want to get into Gil's pan- I mean you want to date him?"

"Yes. Why?" Madeline stuttered.

"I can help!"

"Oh erm.. somebody's helping me."

"Who?"

"Abigail."

"Well I want to join this parade." Romina declared, "Venecia you in?"

"Of course! We're Italian so we can help you with love!"

"Okay."

"Oh look at the time! I have to go now!" Venecia quickly packed her violin and bags and was ready to go.

"Go where?" Romina inquired, full of suspicion.

"Ludwig wants to walk me home after his soccer practice!" Venecia gushed, "See you home Romi! Ciao Maddie!"

With that, Venecia rushed out of the practice room.

"Why you! Get your ass back here Venecia!" Romina screamed from the practice room door.

"Ve I'm sorry Romi! I love you!" Venecia screamed as she ran.

"I guess I'll get going now." Madeline attempted to sneak past the raging Italian.

"You ain't going anywhere!" Romina grabbed Madeline's wrist, "We're going for dinner."

"But… but…I have homework."

"Screw that!" Romina snapped, "I'm not eating alone! Come on! I know the best place to eat at."

/-

"Tell me again why we're at your house?"

"This _is_ the best place to eat at!"

"Oh."

"Come and sit." Romina pushed Madeline to the dining table, "I'll make some Lasagna and we can chit chat."

"Okay."

"And make sure you keep an eye on that window! Make sure when you see potato bastard approaching, alert me! I'm going kick his ass back to potato land!"

Romina went to the kitchen counter and set the ingredients. As she was making the pasta sauce, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"_Ciao, Romina parlando._"

"ROMI! I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU FOREVER! MY LOVE FOR YOU IS DEEPER THAN THE OCEANS AND MORE MAJESTIC THAN THE MOUNTAINS! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

"Bastard. I…I…I forgive you." Romina tried to hide her emotions, "_Te quiero._"

"ROMI! _TI AMO TI AMO TI AMO!_"

"Romina! Venecia's back! Erm…they're…making out."

"WHAT THE HELL? Hey bastard, I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye Romi!"

"Hey Maddie! Can I call you that? Your name is too long!"

Madeline nodded nervously.

"Come on! Open the door! Let's go before the potato gets his potato hand all over my sister!"

"Erm.. okay." Madeline followed suit and ran to the door.

Romina flung open the door and pushed Ludwig away forcefully.

"Screw you potato! Stop rubbing your potato-ness on my sister!"

"Romi! Why did you do that?" Venecia exclaimed.

"Didn't you see?" Romina gesticulated, "He was touching you in places where he shouldn't."

"But… we were kissing!" Venecia said ever so frankly, "I like it!"

Romina felt rage surge through her, "What?"

"What do you mean? Don't you like kissing _fratello _Toni?"

"Wha…wha…" _When did Venecia get this daring?_

"Okay fine. You win Venecia. Now come in and eat your lasagna before it gets cold! Say goodbye to potato before _nonno_ comes home."

"Who called me?" a voice called.

"Oh my god. He's back."

"My god my god, mind your language Romi!" the Italian sisters' grandfather emerged from the sidewalk and walked towards them, "Oh who do we have here? Ludwig and ….", he glanced at Madeline, "Who are you?"

"This is Madeline. She's performing with us for the open house."

"Ah! Nice to meet you! I'm Ricardo Vargas! _Straordinario_ chef from _Magico Italiano_!"

"Isn't that the famous restaurant that was featured on the newspaper yesteday?"

"Yes! You are very street smart!"

"Thank you."

"Oh what are you guys doing outside? Go in! Eat the lasagna Romi has prepared!"

"Erm… Mr Vargas. I have to go now." Ludwig said awkwardly.

"Oh what a pity! Well run along! Won't want to keep your grandfather waiting!"

"Bye Ludwig! I love you!" Venecia waved goodbye animatedly before turning back and rushing to the kitchen.

"Yours is over there." Romina pointed to a plate on the table.

"How about me?" Ricardo whined, "Spare some lasagna for the old man?"

"Shut it! I'm giving you some okay?"

"Yippee!"

"Erm… I should go now." Madeline got up, "Thanks for the food."

"No no no! You cannot go! We must help you with your love problems!"

"Erm.."

"What love problem?" Ricardo ran back into the room, "I know lots about love!"

"Erm.."

"Sit and tell grandpa all about it."

"Yeah yeah! Tell him Maddie!"

3 pairs of pretty interested eyes stared at Madeline.

Sighing, she explained the situation.

* * *

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

"… so that's about it."

"Ah young love! I remember when I was young and in love!"

"_Nonno!_ This is not about you! She's here for advice!"

"Oh! Erm...you should give him hints, flirt a little."

"Oh oh! Gilbert likes chicks a lot! You should give him one!"

"And keep away from that Lars guy."

"Huh?" Madeline was taken aback, "Lars is my friend."

"He wants you! Stay away from him!"

"Really? Since when?"

"Ah nevermind! Just stay away from him!"

Madeline just scratched her head in confusion whilst listening to the Vargas family tattle on.

"Who's that?"

"Oh my god! He's this Dutch guy in our school with spiky hair!"

"I know his sister! She's pretty!"

"Pretty? How bout you bring her home and introduce her to me?"

"Yes yes! I will!"

"Venecia! Can't you see this is his ploy to get close to young girls?"

"Romi! You think so lowly of me? Grandpa is sad."

"Ve~ but _nonno_ is so friendly! He just wants to have more friends! No harm in that!"

"Urgh whatever."

Madeline felt that she faded into the background; she checked her watch, 9PM, better be going home.

"Hey, I'll make a move first okay?"

"Maddie! I apologise for my granddaughter's imprudence, let me bring you to the door." Ricardo got up from his seat to escort Madeline to the door.

"Ve~ bye bye Maddie! See you tomorrow! Don't forget to practice!"

"Bye guys, will do! Also, thanks for the lovely meal!" she waved goodbye.

As she walked away from the Vargas house, she heard Romina's distinct voice scream.

"OLD MAN! WHO ARE YOU CALLING IMPRUDENT?"

/-

When Madeline reached home, she found a voicemails on her phone.

*Beep*

"Hey Maddie, Abigail here. Would you like to hang with the BTT? Romina and I will be there."

*Beep*

Madeline flopped onto the couch and pondered over Abigail's invitation for a while.

_If I go, I'll get to hang with Gilbert. Isn't that a plus point? Abigail and Romina will be there too. Means if I go, there will be 6 people. 6 is an even number so I won't be left out. I guess it's okay. I should tell her now. _

Picking up her phone, she texted Abigail that she would be attending. After a while, she received a text back giving her details to the outing.

"A day trip to Lucerne this Saturday?"

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

"Lucerne? Why would I want to go there?"

"Please _mon ami_, you're the only one who can speak fluent German!"

"Yes Gil! The people of Lucerne don't speak Spanish too!"

"Huh... but I thought we were going to chill at my place and have a Pixar movie marathon?"

"But Gilbo! Woody, Nemo, Lightning McQueen, Remy and Dug will always be waiting for us! This Lucerne trip is different! It's about the future!"

"Okay Francis, I don't understand why it refers to the future so whatever."

"Francis! Did you tell him that Maddie's going?"

"Toni! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Maddie's going? Why didn't you say so earlier? Hell, I'm going for this trip! Make sure Lars isn't coming."

"Sure thing."

"Okay! Then we're all set! Lucerne here we come!"

"Erm… hate to break it to you, we're going in two days time."

"Toni! You just had to break my moment!"

"What moment?"

"Urgh! Nevermind!"

"So Gilbo, how are you planning to seduce Maddie? You need our help?"

"Not seducing, courting is more like it."

"Ah… so are you in need of our assistance?"

"Definitely. I'm relying on you two to think of a great plan."

"Ohohoho you can count on us, right Toni?"

"Yes yes! Too bad Lucerne has no gondolas, or we could dump you two in one and let it flow."

"….Nice Toni. Very nice."

"So I was thinking, can you guys make it seem like we lost you guys? Or if better, you guys got lost."

"Sure. We'll give you guys a schedule."

"Oh oh! How about we go on a date? Like with our girlfriends? I wanna spend time with Romi!"

"Not bad Toni. Killing two birds with one stone."

"Exactly!"

"Then we shall go with that. Gilbo, do you want us to stalk you guys or you want to report to us through text?"

"Hmm… I'll leave that to you guys."

_I really want to see what you guys resort to._

"Okay! Then we're clear! Gilbo you can say your line now!"

"Lucerne here we come!"

* * *

**The guy: Heracles Karpusi**

"We will be arriving in Zurich in approximately 30 minutes. The time is in Zurich is currently 9.16 am. There is a 1 hour time difference between Athens and Zurich. The weather today is cool and ground temperature 20°C. Thank you for flying with Lufthansa and we hope you have a pleasant stay in Zurich."

_Finally, that 2 hour flight seemed to last forever! _

"Hey son, aren't you excited?"

"Sorry?" Heracles turned to an old lady beside him.

"I just love landing and take off! I get an adrenaline rush!"

"Erm... yeah I guess so." _I always fall asleep during landing and take off._

"Cabin crew prepare for landing."

"Oh goodie! Here comes the best part of the ride!"

Heracles just smiled patronizingly at the old lady as she peered out the window, over her sleeping husband.

"Hey Clark! Wake up!" she shook her husband.

"Urgh stop calling me that. Didn't I tell you that my name is Ming Long!"

"But that's your Chinese name! Clark is so much easier!"

Heracles was intrigued by the unique couple, and couldn't help himself and asked, "Excuse me, how did you guys meet?"

"Oh! We met on a flight just like this! We were going to New York. I was going to visit a friend and he was on a business trip. His flight from Shanghai transited at Athens and we just so happened to sit next to each other."

"Wow, so how did you guys maintain the long distance relationship?"

"He called me ever-ouch! Clark! What was that for?"

"She called me. Every day."

"Oh."

"Hey! Oh and he came all the way to Athens to propose to me! Ain't that sweet?"

"Yeah it is."

"Oh and he got disowned by his family too!"

"Erm... what?"

"Oh! His parents were against our marriage! They wanted him to marry some rich Chinese girl. They were so desperate that they even gave him the option of making me a second wife!"

"Okay."

"But he didn't agree and we fled to Athens!"

"Keep going."

"We've been happily married for 20 years and counting! He opened a business in Athens called 'Ming and associates', you might recognize that name! And we're very fortunate now!"

"It seems that you guys have a happy ending."

"Yes! But I don't know why he keeps his Chinese name and still continues with all the Chinese traditions! I mean, we celebrate Chinese New Year every year! And recently, we celebrated the dumpling festival and I had to make so many rice dumplings!"

"Honey, quiet."

"Clark! Don't 'quiet' me!" she wagged a finger at her husband, "I'm sorry about his behavior. He hates plane rides."

"It's nothing. By the way, why are you guys going to Zurich?"

"Oh! It's for our wedding anniversary!"

"That's nice."

"Yes it is! Oh, it seems like we're landing! It's been nice talking to you little boy! I do hope we'll meet again."

"Same."

/-

Heracles pulled his luggage behind him, looking at the signs for the exit hall.

Being too preoccupied, he forgot to look straight and banged into somebody.

"Hey punk! Watch where you're going!" a tan girl with long curly black hair shook her fist at him.

"Sorry!"

"You better stop spacing out or you'll fall into a ditch some day!"

"Hey!"

The girl caught sight of Heracles's passport and hollered again, "I should've known! You're Greek! Obviously, you're more suited for the sandy islands and not the city!"

That was it. That was the last straw.

Heracles marched up to the girl and argued back, "At least I'm not some Turk who spends my time eating Turkish delights all day!"

"Whoa whoa! Ho do you know I'm Turkish?"

"It's obvious."

"Ya some kinda stalker? Security! Security! There's a stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker you fool!"

"Help! It's a pervert!"

_What! First stalker, now pervert!_

"Are you on drugs or something?"

"Hell no! I'm not some druggie!"

"Break it up you two!" a gruff security guard came towards them, "No fighting in my airport!"

"Hey security guy! Catch this pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert! She's a druggie!"

"Huh? That's it, you two are coming to the room."

"The room?"

"Where I interrogate you two!"

"No no! This is some kind of mistake!"

"Mistake my ass! You two are causing a scene!"

/-

"So let's start with you girlie. What's your name?"

"Sanaz Adnan."

"What are you here for?"

"The Hetalia Academy open house. I'm thinking of transferring here next year."

"I don't think you want her here." Heracles muttered.

"What did you say punk! You trying to pick a fight?"

"I could easily beat up a girl like you."

"Stop it you two! Now boy. What's your name?"

"Heracles Karpusi."

"What are you here for?"

"Visiting a friend."

"Visiting? Does he look like he has friends?"

"You're asking for trouble little girl."

"What? You're not trouble at all!"

"Enough!"

"Sir, their bags are clear. Nothing illegal inside."

"Okay you two. You are free to go but no fighting. Now shake hands and give each other a hug."

"Urgh." Heracles stuck his hand out.

Sanaz gave his hand a firm grasp and tried to turn her hand over his.

Heracles was bewildered; she wanted dominance in even this type of thing! He wasn't one to give in and fought back.

"Hey hey!" the guard came up and made sure their palms were perpendicular to the ground, "Now hug."

The two awkwardly embraced and whispered words of warning to each other.

"You better watch out punk. I'll annihilate you the next time I see you."

"Oh I'll be waiting to kick your ass."

The two broke apart and went their separate ways.

Heracles finally managed to get a taxi.

"Four seasons hotel please."

_Okay get your thoughts together Heracles. Forget about that crazy girl and now focus on getting Sakura back._

_You are in control. Nobody knows Sakura better than you. _

* * *

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland **

"Where are they! They're late!"

"Maybe they took the earlier train?" Madeline suggested.

"Dammit, those bastards better get here soon or we'll be late." Romina grumbled.

"Train to Lucerne will be departing in 10 minutes. Passengers please proceed to platform 8 for boarding."

"Hell we should just go!"

"Good idea."

"WAIT! WAIT!" three familiar voices called.

"They made it"

"Bloody twats! Why are you so late! It's all your fault Francis!"

"Yes it's his fault! He was busy trying to find a suitable ribbon for his hair!' Gilbert chuckled and played with Francis's ponytail.

"Bloody wanker! We almost missed the train!"

"But… but… I wanted to make sure the ribbon was your favorite color!"

Abigail blushed furiously, "Lip service will get you no where!"

"_Mon cher_! I wanted to look the best for you!" Francis embraced Abigail in a tight hug.

"Shut up! We better go now or we'll miss the train for real!"

"Oh okay." Francis reluctantly let go of Abigail, "Later, I will hug you more!"

"Idiot."

As the group made their way to the platform, Madeline could only think of one line.

_Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

A/N: Wheee introducing two new characters! Oh and pixel cookies to those who can guess the movie the characters that Francis mentioned! I just LOVE Pixar movies! :D Oh here.

BTT: Hi we don't know why she added this segment but yeah.

Gilbert: My favorite movie is probably The Incredibles.

Francis: Ratatouille. Isn't it obvious?

Antonio: UP UP UP UP! :D DUG IS SO CUTE! BUHYOOO~ YOU KNOW I CRIED DURING THE FIRST PART! D:

G and F: Antonio! You don't want people to know that!

A: Huh? You guys cried too!

G: We'll just leave it to you from here.

Aaaanyways, I apologize if this chapter isn't up to standard. As usual, do leave a review if there's any mistakes or things I should watch out for. OH OH! Do you guys prefer JapanXUS and Girikey OR JapanXGreece and we'll figure something out for the other two. Do go to my profile and vote ok? (:

Okay! Now review replies.

Chapter 12

**eatingpaper: **Thank you for pointing out my mistakes! :D Yes, that's why I chose Zurich!

**MrsTrickter: **Hehe flute is nice! I'm sorry this is so late! I'll try to update faster!

**Yukai Yami: **I like drama! :D haha Yes! That's where I got the idea! :D haha Same here! I'm anxious too! ;D

**Lumoa: **Thank you! :D I'm excited too! :D haha

**Randomanime456: **AHHHH THANK YOU! :'D I love you too! (: I know right! Viola's are so unrepresented that in my school's string ensemble, there's only like 7 violist? And they have to beg violinists to become violist. :/ But I bet you're an awesome violist! :D

**foxyaoi123: **Hello! :D Thank you, erm... go vote! :D

**kittiffy: **It's a nice piece! :D I went to listen to it! (: *pat pat* You're not a failed flautist! I'm a failed violinist! Does that make you feel better? (: I like cellos too! :D heh yes Gil needs to man up!

**Ayla the Librarian: **Thank you! (: I will ask you for help! haha I don't know how to describe the flute parts well cause I'm a violinist. xD I wanted to make Maddie play the piece composed by the princess of Prussia but I couldn't find the place to listen to it! ): Oh well.

**nemiah: **I know right! :D Thank you! (:

**Liung Arkeanda: **I love the fact that your reviews are so long. (: haha We can come up with a way to make it a happy ending! It's possible! :D I agree, I read through and it is a bit slow. Like this one s a filler chapter too :/ Sort of. No real plot in this chapter. Sorry ): haha I like cliffhangers! :D

**Ice Demon Meru: **Thank you! (:

**stabbythings: **First, I want to say that your name is adorable! :D haha "OMG PRUSSIA'S BEHIND YOU!" *points behind you*

: Thank you! (:

**Snowy Cherry-san: **Thank you! (:

NOTICE

**Cherry maiden: **Thank you! (: I'm better already. I don't mind if you want to know what happened.

**megalomaniacal-dream**: Thank you! (:

**LizGroot: **Hey! I haven't spoken to you in ages! We'll talk soon ok? (: Oh and thank you! (:

**EndangeredAccord: **Thank you! :')

**Chiabride: **Awww! I LOVE ALL MY READERS! :'D SO MUCH!

**MrsTrickster: **Thank you! (: I wished was as strong as you :/ But I've made it! :D

**Yukai Yami: **Thank you so much! (: I'm okay now and ready to write for you guys! :D

**CertifiedLollygagger: **Awww thank you! (:

**Lightning-Destructive-Light: **Thank you! (:

**kittiffy: **(: Thanks

**Capitan Giggles Lord of the Faeries: **Aww thank you! (: (I'm sorry, FF didn't kept deleting your name when I put it as you did D:)

**kat227: ***hugs back* thanks (:

**Luing Arkeanda**: OTL Tis chapter seems like a filler. Sorry to disappoint. ): HAHA imagine if I wrote and everybody died? XD HAHA Aww that's a huge compliment! Nah, I'm 100% Singaporean Chinese. I've been to Canada once and will be going again this December! (: hee

**stabbythings: **And it did get better! :D Thanks! (:

**Megumi: **Thank you! (: *Sends cookies and hugs back*

**CrimsonTrick: **Nah, that's not cheesy. In fact it's a good line (: Thanks (:

**sparxpunx: **HAHA Awww (: Thank you! :D Do go vote for your desired ending :D

**flamma09: **Awwww (: You're so sweet! :D Nah, you're not selfish at all! haha Thanks so much! (:

**BethRene: **You know when I read your review I smiled (: Even now I'm smiling. Thanks dear (:

**Rhythmn15: **Hello! (: haha I like that song too! :D Actually, I wrote some sad fics but I didn't upload them. :/ Ashamed to. Heh. Not much fluff in this chapter but yeah, coming up! :D

**maple lover**: Thank you! (: I'm sorry ): Maybe she'll pick those up after she masters the flute ;D

**DEAR READERS:  
**I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU GUYS! :'D Let's all be friends! Thank you guys so so much for supporting me and waiting for me to get better. I want all of you guys to know that all of you are special in your own unique way, don't let anything get to you. Just because you're not good in something, doesn't mean you're a failure. It just means your niche lies in a different area (: If any of you guys need some one to speak to, I'm all ears. (: When I read your reviews, I cried so much. I was so touched :') Oh and I'm going to share my story with you guys! :D Sorry this is such a long A/N. I should utilize it for writing more of the fic shouldn't I? xD Anyways, here goes:

Well you see, I'm in my school's string ensem and this year we had this Singapore Youth Festival (SYF) where every school sends their various performing arts groups for judging. The different levels are Bronze, Silver, Gold and Gold with Honors. Oh and because my school wants to uphold the prestige of our ensem, they only pick the really good players. I'm only a grade 6 you see and I've been in the ensem for 3 years. For the past 2 years, I was in the training ensem where the people who aren't good enough are put in. So during the holidays last years, I practiced really really hard, like every day and I grasped the pieces and memorized them thoroughly. I'm actually one of the people who practiced the most and guess what. I didn't get in. I was devastated and I sunk into depression. I've never worked that hard for anything before. Oh did I mention the release of the results we the day before Chinese New Year? Anyways, I was really down and all that and it became worse when this person in my class found out. We were already on bad terms and she found out. Then she attempted to comfort me via text but it made things worse. Also, I asked a friend to find out who was spreading that I didn't get in and she glared at my friend. It kinda pissed me off because this is something personal and I only wanted certain people to know. I don't know how she found out but yeah. Let's move on. Anyways, I took so long to get over it because we were very separated from the main. All my close friends got in and I didn't. I felt unworthy and lousy. Seriously, there were times i just wanted to kill myself. A friend recommended counseling but she's kinda mean. She claimed to be a good friend but she always tries to steal my other friend. :/ Yup so you know what they got? They got Gold with Honors. It hurt so much, everyone was just rubbing it into my face, like when they saw me, they were like "OMIGOD GOLD WITH HONORS!" and it was on FB too. So I kept my distance from them and finally I moved on on my birthday (7th May). I told myself that I'm probably good at something else and I had the help of some very close friends and you guys. (: These 4 months have made me learn more about myself and more about the people around me. I'm now a stronger person.

I also realized I'm ultra sensitive haha xD

So yeah, if any of you are having a tough time, just remember that this is an obstacle that has been place before you to mold you. As the phrase goes, "Every scar makes you who you are"; these obstacles are just to test us. At the end, we will come out a stronger person.

Oh sidetrack from this, I researched on the countries' sizes. Out of 235 countries in the world, according to size, my country (Singapore) is ranked 188th.

OTZ We're...so...small.

Sidenote: Thank you** raining sun** for pointing out my mistake! (:  
Thank you **Liung Arkeanda** for pointing out my mistake! (:


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hello my dear readers! I'm (sorta) back! Heehee how you guys been? Hope you're all well! Sorry for the wait! Let's see. From the last time I left, it was in like MAY? Or was it JUNE? Anyways, I've been through another horrible exam and one good one. I CONQUERED THE BIG CHINESE Os! :D And failed geog again! Haha Anyways, let's get to story!

Chapter 14! :D

**Reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! (**Also because I think I might have lost my touch.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

"Wow! What a kickass train!" Gilbert spoke with great enthusiasm, "I wonder why this is the first time I've seen such a train?"

"That's 'cause you've never visited the other parts of Switzerland," Antonio chuckled, "You've only been to Zurich and Germany!"

"Hey! Don't mock me!"

"_Mes amis_, you are keeping the ladies waiting." Francis pointed to the trio at the train's door.

"Hurry up bastards!" Romina ordered, "We haven't got all day!"

"Wait! One picture!" Gilbert pulled out his camera and handed it to Antonio, "Hey! Somebody join me!"

The four others just looked away and pretended not to notice the boy in front of the train looking very fascinated by it.

"Come on! You all suck! Maddie, you don't, so come here!" Gilbert beckoned.

"Who? Me?" Madeline snapped out of her daze.

"Yes you." Abigail gave her a light push, "Go."

Madeline stumbled towards Gilbert; she was extremely tired and wanted to catch a nap on the train. Being the paranoid and studious girl she was, she had stayed up the night before just to memorize a few useful German phrases and also to complete her homework. Unfinished homework had always been her pet peeve. Madeline was completely unaware of her surroundings and suddenly, she found herself falling.

_Crap._

"Whoa whoa! Hang in there!" Gilbert thankfully caught her in time and pulled her close, "You can lean against me."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Francis give him a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Madeline looked up at Gilbert who flashed his megawatt smile.

Madeline leaned against Gilbert's chest and mumbled, "So tired."

Gilbert blushed furiously, "Hey Maddie? You okay?"

She just mumbled incoherently, something along the lines of, "I'm just a bit sleepy."

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Gilbert snapped his fingers in front of Madeline and somehow by magic, she awakened.

"Huh… where am I?" she mumbled, "Why am I against Gilbert? GILBERT?"

Madeline blushed and stood up straight, "I'm so so sorry!"

"Yeah! Er… me too!" Gilbert blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Hey! I'm snapping the photo now!" Antonio called.

The two adjusted themselves and ended up standing very straight next to each other, an awkward smile on both faces.

"_Uno, dos, tres!_" Antonio snapped the two and checked the photo, "Urgh… so stiff! Again! More natural!"

"How? This is natural what! We're not posing!"

"No no! The smile is so… stiff! You look weird!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight Toni?"

"No! I'm telling the truth!"

"Grrr!"

"Come, I'll show you." Francis sashayed and took Madeline's hand.

"Hey!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Look Gil, like this." Francis put his arms around Madeline's stomach, "Maddie, put your hands on mine and relax."

Madeline felt very uncomfortable; she literally felt Abigail's gaze on her.

"Okay, smile."

Antonio snapped the photo, "Beautiful!"

"You wanna take another one?" Francis asked.

From the side, Gilbert was fuming. Didn't he already have a girlfriend? He still wanted another one?

"Uh uh…" Madeline stammered.

"That's it!" Abigail had marched forward and pulled Francis away, "Enough frog!"

"But Abigail! It was for fun!"

"Fun my arse!"

"Okay! Let's quickly take a photo!"

"Do what I taught you Gil!" Francis called.

Gilbert walked over to Madeline and copied Francis's pose. The two somehow settled in very well.

Both wouldn't admit it but it felt very right and comfortable.

"_Uno, dos, tres_! Fantastic!"

"The train bound for Lucerne will be departing in 5 minutes, will all passengers please board now. Thank you."

"Ah! We better go!" Antonio ran to join the others who were boarding the train.

Madeline and Gilbert just strolled to the train. 5 minutes is a lot of time isn't it?

The two reached the entrance where there was a small stairs.

"Ladies first," Gilbert motioned to it.

"Thank you." Madeline smiled and climbed onto it.

Whilst she was climbing it, Gilbert leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Hey, you look really cute today."

Madeline felt blood rush to her cheeks. She muttered thanks and scrambled up the stairs and ran to Abigail.

"Now what did you do to her?" Francis commented.

"Only what you taught me to do." Gilbert smiled triumphantly.

"I've never taught you anything."

"Oh you did."

"Whatever. I just hope it was nothing sleazy."

"Hey hey! I want to know! How will we be sitting?" Antonio randomly cut in, "I wanna sit with Romi!"

"Like hell I wanna sit with you tomato bastard!"

"But Romi!"

"Can I sit with you?" Madeline asked Abigail who nodded.

"Hey, I'll be sitting with Maddie."

"But _mon cher_! How about me? I'm stuck with him!" he pointed to Gilbert.

"You bastard!"

"Okay, how about this? We take the 4 seats one, you know with the table in between. Antonio and Romina can have the 2 seater one behind us. You mind Toni?"

"As long as I have Romi I don't mind!"

"Okay then."

The group finally found their seats and sat down. Madeline and Gilbert taking the window seats while the other two took the aisle seats. From behind them, they could hear Antonio and Romina bickering as usual.

"Come on Romi! Let's take a picture!"

"Bastard! I wasn't ready!"

"Candid shots are the best!"

"CANDID? GIVE ME THAT CAMERA! IT ISN'T EVEN YOURS!"

"Hey Toni! Can I have my camera back?"

"Sure!" Antonio stuck his hand between the seats and handed the camera, "Don't delete Romi's photos okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"_Muchas gracias!"_

"You didn't delete it! You're asking for a beating bastard!"

"Ahaha Romi, you're too cute!"

"Die bastard!"

"Hey Romi! Stop hitting me! The train is moving!"

Romina seemed to pip down for a moment, before continuing to hit Antonio.

"Ah in 50 minutes we'll be in Lucerne!" Gilbert stretched his hands onto the table, "Can't wait!"

Madeline felt her lids get heavy, "I'm going to nap now. Wake me up when we reach okay?"

"Sure thing."

Madeline closed her eyes and drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Gilbert had his head on his hands as he stared at the sleeping angel before him.

_She's so beautiful. I really hope I'm good enough for her._

"Gilbert? Hello!" Abigail's voice knocked him out of his trance.

"Wha? Yes?"

"While Maddie's asleep, we're going over our plan. Now, pay attention. You can stare at her for as long as you want later!"

Gilbert glanced at the plan, a smile stretching across his face.

"It's perfect!"

**/-**

Finally, they reached the beautiful city of Lucerne. The gang got down the train and was welcomed by the cool breeze and the soft sunlight that fell on them.

"Wow." Gilbert breathed, turning to face his companions," Tell me again why I've never visited this place!"

"Let's see, I quote you saying that Germany is 'God's gift to the Earth' and that no other place could ever match up."

"That's true but this place comes in second!"

"Let's see what you say when you visit magnificent Spain!"

"France is much better Toni!"

"Bugger off! Great Britain is obviously the best of all! Evident by the word 'Great'!"

"How about Italy you bastards? We're famous for fashion and food!"

"Enough!" Gilbert broke the discussion/argument, "I wanna get to the sights!"

"Yes yes!" Antonio chirruped whilst grabbing Romina's arm, "Come on Romi! Let's enjoy ourselves!"

"Hey Toni! Remember meet here at 6pm!"

"Will do!"

Antonio pranced off with a struggling Italian spewing profanities.

"Let me go bastard! Help help! This here is one hell of a perv!"

"So…" Gilbert turned to his companions, "Where to?"

"The morning market should be a start!"

**/-**

The group made their way to the market and were instantly swept by the hustle and bustle of the area.

"Francis! You sure did pick a great time to come here!" Gilbert shouted from the other end of the street.

"Not my fault the locals adore this place!"

"Urgh!"

"Ah!"

Gilbert spun around instantly, "You okay Maddie?"

"Yeah! It's just a little crowded. I'm scared to get lost."

"I hate crowds too. Hmm… here take my hand. This way you won't get lost."

Madeline hesitated a bit before firmly grabbing Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert smiled and gave it a squeeze, "Come on, let's get out of here."

The duo finally made their way out after jostling, emerging at the other end of the street.

"Where're Francis and Abby?" Madeline asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure. Let me text them."

_Hey, we're out._

BEEP

_Bien! Now just follow. __Kapellbrücke and Löwendenkmal. We'll be behind you. _

Gilbert gleamed, he was glad Francis's and Abigail's gave him sort of 'alone' time with Maddie.

"Hmm… seems like they've gone ahead already. We'll just go as planned then."

"Oh okay!"

After inquiring an elderly couple and a 15 minute walk, they finally reached the bridge. They strolled down the bridge, admiring the beautiful paintings above.

"I wonder what these paintings are for…"

"They depict Lucerne's history."

"Wow you really know your stuff Maddie! Tell me more!" Gilbert playfully swung Madeline's arm.

"Erm…"

"Come on! Please!" he mustered his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Madeline giggled, "Come on!" She dragged him to the side of the bridge.

"Look at that!" She pointed the tower structure, "It's a water tower, prison and a torture chamber!"

"Wow! Wonder how it must've felt to be cooped up in there. No window, no entrances. Must be hard for people to hear your screams."

"Ugh... I don't want to think of that!"

"Come on, chill!" Gilbert too the opportunity to pat Madeline on the back, "It's adorable when you freak though."

"Wa-what?" Madeline stuttered, blushing hard.

"It's true!" Gilbert flashed his megawatt smile.

"Okay…" Madeline looked away.

BEEP

_Fantastic work! I've beautiful photos! To the next destination! Löwendenkmal!_

"Come on Maddie!"

**/-**

Soon, the duo found themselves standing before the most mournful and moving piece of stone in the world.

_Löwendenkmal. _Otherwise known as the _Lion of Lucerne._

The sculpture before them was a lion laying on its deathbed with a spear pierced through its side.

"It was to commemorate the death of the Swiss soldiers who tried to protect Marie Antoinette's family. A record of 700 people died that day." Madeline said in a melancholic voice.

"It's so sad!" she heard Gilbert mumbled in a tearful voice.

"Gil! Are…are you crying?" she said alarmed.

"No! I would never!" Gilbert tried to wipe his tears away with no avail, "Totally not awesome."

"It's okay to cry Gil." Madeline patted his shoulder, "Why don't we sit down for a while?" She took Gilbert's hand and led him to a bench nearby.

"Here." She handed him her handkerchief.

"Thanks." Gilbert burbled.

"Gil… why exactly are you crying for?"

"Don't laugh okay? It's stupid. Promise?"

"Promise."

"The lion kind of reminds me of Aslan."

"From Narnia?"

"Yeah… he's my favorite character from Narnia."

Madeline smiled. She never thought that Gilbert would be a Narnia fanboy.

"That's pretty cool."

"I know! Aslan is so awesome!" Gilbert recovered quickly.

"You wanna take another look at the lion?"

"Yeah! Let's take some awesome photos together!"

They hurried to the statue and snapped a few shots.

BEEP

_Mon dieu are you okay mon ami? Wipe those tears away and let's meet for lunch. Head to Writhaus Galliker._

"You hungry Maddie?"

"Starving!"

**/-**

"Hey guys! Over here!" Abigail called from her table.

"Hey, we finally meet. Did you guys have fun?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah we did!" Abigail smiled, "How about you two?"

"It was….interesting." Madeline said with a flicker of amusement in her eyes.

"I'm sure it was!" Abigail chuckled.

"Anyways, where's Francis?" Gilbert asked.

"He's getting the menu" Abigail diverted her attention to the Frenchman at the counter, "Or at least trying to."

"I'll help." Gilbert got up.

"Can I have a menu? Hello? _Guten Tag?_"

The man at the counter just looked confused, "_Ich verstehe nicht_."

The men behind Francis in the queue were getting irritated with the wait and muttering amongst themselves.

"Hey buddy, let me." Gilbert cut in, "_Sorry,_ _aber haben wir vielleicht ein Menü_?"

The waiter smiled at Gilbert and handed him he menu, "_Sie sollen lehren, dein Freund etwas Deutsch_. _Er sieht aus wie ein Dummkopf._"

"Sure thing!"

"What did he say Gil?" Francis pestered Gilbert.

"He said you look really handsome."

"Oh. I should've known!" Francis smiled smugly.

Gilbert snickered, "_Dummkopf_."

Upon reaching their table, the sat down and flipped open the menu.

"I'm in the mood for a Bratwurst. Any takers?"

"You're always in the mood for Bratwursts Gil!" Francis commented, "I'm in for a Rösti."

"I'll just have what you're having Francis." Abigail shrugged.

"Maddie? How about you? You should follow a true German on German food!"

"I guess I'll take up your offer then."

"You won't regret it. Trust me." Gilbert smirked before signaling for the waiter.

Soon the food arrived and the aroma was enough to send your mouth watering.

"Let's dig in!"

Gilbert watched as Madeline took a bite from her Bratwurst. Seeing as her eyes widened, he took it as a good sign.

"Nice isn't it Maddie?"

"Yes! It's delicious!"

"See! You two losers are missing out!" Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Abigail and Francis.

"Well, it's not really that bad. Watch."

Francis scooped a bit of Rösti from his plate and brought it to Abigail's face, "Have a bite princess."

Abigail said nothing but wore a defiant look on her face, with a glare directed straight into Francis's eyes.

"Come on, you know you want to!" Francis cajoled.

"I don't want to eat your food you bloody twat! I am perfectly capable of eating on my own!"

"Come on. A princess must be served."

With great reluctance, Abigail gave in to him.

"You're a big idiot." She said tartly.

* * *

**The girl: Romina Vargas**

Romina and Antonio sat beside the railing at _Panomaragrill_ atop Mount Pilatus while enjoying their lunch. The view was magnificent and breathtaking.

The couple had decided to spend the day exploring Mount Pilatus. They had taken the world's steepest cogwheel railway up the mountain and enjoyed the lush greenery around whilst spending time with each other.

Romina was extremely surprise by Antonio's plan; she had perceived that he would bring her to a place frequented by kids. She did not want to admit it but the tomato bastard of hers had done a good job this time.

For lunch, she was even more surprised when he picked _Panoramagrill_ which offered a panoramic view of the Swiss Alps and Lake Lucerne.

"So Romi, enjoying your day?" Antonio smiled radiantly with his eyes fixated on Romina's.

"Ye…yes." Romina was a bit unprepared; she had not seen this side of the Spaniard before.

He was pretty darn sexy at the moment; quite unlike his usual goofy self.

"Glad to hear that!" He giggled, "Thank goodness! I was afraid you might throw me off the cliff."

And he's back to normal.

"_Idiota senza cervello_!"

* * *

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

After lunch, the gang headed off to the _Richard Wagner Museum_ which really excited Madeline.

Upon admission, Madeline scurried around the whole museum admiring and gawking at the different instruments

They others had never seen her so animated before.

"Look it's the Serpent!" Madeline pointed to the snake-shaped horn in the display case, "Wagner wrote a part for this in his opera _Rienzi_."

"That's the weirdest horn I've ever seen!"

"Never heard of it in my life!"

Madeline looked horrified, "You haven't heard of the Serpent and _Rienzi_?"

"We're a rock band remember?"

Madeline just sighed. _Some people just can't appreciate classical music._

"Abby? You want to hear about the instruments?"

"Nah, I have the audio guide with me."

Madeline sighed once more at the lack of enthusiasm of her friends and continued to explore the museum.

Finally, Madeline made it to the room she probably would give anything to own.

A cozy piano room. To add to the value, the piano was a genuine Steinway.

"This is perfect!"

"It's just a piano." Francis commented.

"Just a piano!" Madeline gasped.

"It's a Steinway you idiot!" Abigail hit Francis on the head, "It's no regular piano!"

"Yeah! Even I know that!" Gilbert added smugly, "And you call yourself a keyboardist!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I play the keyboard not the piano!"

"Almost the same thing!"

"Let's get on with the tour okay?"

Madeline found herself sighing again as they made their way to the exit. Maybe one day she'll visit the museum again.

* * *

**The girl: Abigail Kirkland**

The next destination was the Verkehrshaus which is the Swiss Museum of Transport. This place sent history buff Abigail on an adventure.

At the road transport, Abigail ran around looking at all the different types of cars and recited their names out by heart. Since young, she had always been a fan of vintage cars.

Eyeing the wagons, she excitedly announced that she was going to own one in the future.

"Darling, isn't that a bit weird for a girl?"

"Weird? This is vintage! An artifact! A relic! People would pays thousands for this!"

"But isn't it a bit embarrassing?"

"You shut your trap old man!"

"Old man?"

"This is history! Don't ever insult history because the present is the product of what happened in the past!"

"Whoa…she's passionate." Gilbert muttered.

"You should calm down Abby. Francis was only joking."

Abigail turned to Madeline, "Calm down for what? I'm fine."

"But…but…the insults."

"It's a norm for the both of us."

"But it was harsh."

"She's right. We insult each other on a daily basis but it's fine. Our relationship is like that." Francis stepped forward and kissed Abigail on the cheek, "See, she's okay."

Abigail flushed, "Not in public idiot!"

She was quite delighted by Francis's public display of affection but history was just sitting before her. This time, history has the priority.

She ran off to the next exhibition. The rail transport exhibition.

Switzerland is world famous for her rail transport and Abigail was ecstatic to visit the exhibition.

Before the rest of the group got there, she had already started exploring the cabins of the trains there.

"Hey guys! Let's take a picture!" she motioned to the rest to get on board the train.

The group scrambled to position as ordered by Abigail and posed.

After checking the picture, Abigail rushed off to the next exhibition.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Gilbert called.

"No can do! I'm not waiting for slowpokes!"

Next exhibition was the aviation exhibit where Abigail was simply blown away by the extensive collection of airplanes and helicopters.

The portion of the Swiss Airbus caught her eye instantly and she scrambled for it with her friends in hot pursuit behind.

"Tell me again why you're dating this girl!" Gilbert commented between breaths.

"What can I say? I love her."

"Urgh should've known your answer. How about you Maddie? You're her best friend!"

"She's not as bad as she seems. Really!"

"Hurry up you lot! I wanna get a good shot in the cabin!"

"Go and please your woman Francis! I ain't running no more!" Gilbert came to a halt.

"Fine. Stay here then." Francis ran off, leaving Madeline with Gilbert.

"Aren't you going?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm not a good runner."

Meanwhile, Francis arrived at the cabin huffing and puffing.

"Why did you take so long? You walked here didn't you?" Abigail accused.

"I ran here! Can't you see I'm out of breath?"

"I'm not believing that!"

"Why won't you?" Francis took a step till he was inches away from Abigail.

"Seeing is believing."

"Cut the act Abigail. You've been in a bad mood for the whole day. Why is that?"

Abigail flushed, her cover had been blown.

"I'm not in a bad mood!"

"Yes you are! Your insults today are sharper and you were quiet the whole time we were stalking Gil and Maddie."

"That doesn't mean I'm in a bad mood!"

"Don't think I don't see it. I know something's up."

Abigail trembled with anger, "It's your entire fault!"

"Huh? _Mon cher_, what did I do?"

Abigail turned away, "You… you spend so much time trying to help Gil and we barely do anything just for us. We didn't even get to see the sights properly because you were preoccupied with helping him. Finally we're at a place that I like so I want to enjoy it but it feels like you're not even interested at all. It pisses me off."

Francis was speechless, had he really neglected her so much.

"Abigail. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"Go away!" Abigail blurted.

"_Mon dieu_, you're crying aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"Come here." Francis wrapped his arms around Abigail, "My darling will get the love she deserves."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Francis wiped Abigail's tears away.

"Come on." He stretched his arm out, "Let's see the next one. I know it's your favorite."

Abigail took Francis's hand and between sniffles, she muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**/-**

"Hey! There you guys are! You took pretty long!"

"Ah just a minor incident."

Abigail saw Madeline give her a knowing look, as if telepathically asking, "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Come on! Let's go to the last exhibition!"

The group entered the cableways exhibit and was amazed.

"There's an actual cable car over there!" Abigail exclaimed and rushed towards it, "Let's take a picture together!"

"Okay!" Gilbert went to ask another visitor to help them.

"Everybody say '_Seilbahnen'_!"

* * *

**The guy: Francis Bonnefoy**

The next destination was like heaven for Francis.

_Confiserie Bachmann._

As they stepped into the confectionary, they were greeted by the strong sweet smell of chocolate.

"Now this is heaven!" Francis exclaimed as he eyed the array of chocolates.

"It's just a chocolate store. Nothing much."

"Ah now you don't see the beauty before you!"

Madeline was captivated by the Violin and piano shaped pralines.

"Can we buy a box of these?"

"Are you kidding? We'll buy the whole shop!"

"Control yourself Francis!"

"Be careful and don't consume too much Frenchie! You're getting a bit plump!"

"_Malédiction_! I am not fat!"

"You will be soon! Better cut down on them calories!"

"Hurry up Francis! It's almost 6pm!"

"Will do! Just let me chose my chocolates in peace!"

* * *

**The guy: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

Antonio was one happy boy.

Not only did he get to spend time with his one true love, he also got to enjoy the magnificent Swiss Alps scenery.

Now that the day had come to an end, he felt a bit sad. It wasn't every day that he pleased his girlfriend.

Yet he was contented. He stared at Romina who was looking at the station clock.

Yes. The gorgeous, dewy-lipped, long legged brunette standing before him was his.

To him, she was a picture of perfection.

As she turned to look at him, her eyes are blazed with fiery passion.

Yes she is perfection.

That is until she opens her mouth.

"What are you staring at you tomato bastard!"

* * *

**The girl: Sanaz Adnan**

Sanaz casually strolled to the café down the street. She had arranged with her friend to meet up for a chat.

She chose a cozy seat with nice ambience and ordered a cup of Turkish coffee for the wait.

She didn't have to wait long; her friend wasn't one to keep you waiting.

Upon seeing her friend approaching, she stood up to greet her friend.

"Sakura! How have you been?"

"Fine thank you." She stretched her hand out for a handshake.

Sanaz grasped her hand firmly and shook it. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure darting around outside the cafe. She decided to keep an eye on it for a while.

"So, how about we order?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure." Sanaz signaled for the waiter.

"What would you like to order?"

"A BLT would be good."

"Just a cup of lemon tea and a slice of chocolate cake. Thank you."

As the waiter went to get their order, Sanaz decided it was time o catch up.

"So, how have you been? Is Switzerland the ideal place for school?"

"I've been well. Switzerland is beautiful; I hope you do consider schooling here."

"Maybe! See if I like this academy of yours first!"

Sakura chuckled politely.

Sanaz noticed that the figure had darted to behind the bushes outside the café.

"Oh I have to use the ladies. Do excuse me."

"Go ahead."

While Sakura was at the toilet, Sanaz further observed the figure. With thorough scrutinizing, she deduced that it was a pretty tall man who was wearing a trench coat over.

"I'm back. Sorry for the wait!" Sakura hurried back.

"No worries." Sanaz returned her gaze to Sakura, not taking her attention off trench coat guy.

The two talked and talked until the cows came home. Soon, hours had passed and Sakura had to run off for another appointment.

"I'm so sorry I have to cut short our arrangement. I assure you we'll meet another time."

"It's nothing! Here let me pay."

"No no I cannot! I insist that I pay. I am the one cutting our meeting short!"

"Okay but next time I'm paying!"

"Deal." Sakura smiled.

"And next time, no need to be so formal."

Sakura broke into a smile, "I'll take note of that! Bye Sanaz! It was great meeting you!"

"Bye Sakura! We'll meet up soon!"

Sakura rushed off and Sanaz noticed the trench coat guy getting up to follow her.

This guy was really pissing her off.

She dashed out of the café after him.

"Hey buddy! What do ya think you're doing stalking young girls? Ya some kind of pervert?" Sanaz tackled the man from behind.

"Hey hey! I'm not a pervert!" the man struggled defensively.

"Ya asking for a beating you perv! Hope you're ready to get some Turkish style!"

Sanaz flipped the man over, ready to punch him in the face but just froze.

"Aren't you the Greek perv from the airport?"

* * *

**Notes**

Ich verstehe nicht (German): I don't understand

Sorry, aber haben wir vielleicht ein Menü (German): Sorry but can I have a menu?

Sie sollen lehren, dein Freund etwas Deutsch (German): You should teach your friend some German.

Er sieht aus wie ein Dummkopf (German): He looks like an idiot.

Dummkopf (German): Idiot.

Idiota senza cervello (Italian): Mindless idiot

Seilbahnen (German): Cableways

Malédiction (French): Curse you!

**A/N:** So how was it? Bad? ): A few things. While writing, I realized that Abigail seemed a bit weird so I cooked up this weird drama scene. And I'm a bit scared I'm not progressing with the story. And I think I might be losing my touch. And I don't want to give up on this fic. ARGGGGH I'm afraid to disappoint! I have a funny feeling they all are OOC... sigh. Oh! For my reserch, I went to the confectionery's website (confiserie(dot)ch) and spent at least 5 minutes staring at the piano and violin pralines. They're beautiful! :')

**Review Replies**

**ChocolateCookiezAreTheBest: **AWWW THANK YOU! (: Yes Francis is a very sexy man! ;) haha

Francis: For you, I send you a kiss and a pixel bouquet of roses!

**Girl with the amethyst eyes: **Hello fellow Singaporean! :D Seriously? I converted you? :D haha I think I may like FrUK too much. Recently I've been inching towards DenNor too. Haha I still like PruCan too. I'll be more careful now!

We'll be strong together! (:

**LizGroot:** Hey! How you've been? I'm a failure at updating. NYAAH! We'll talk soon? (:

**UnDetectedWriter:** What a unique name you have. I like fem!Turkey. haha

**IchibanSweetie: **Don't we just adore him? (: Thank you! Hope I didn't disappoint!

**foxyaoi123: **Taken note of that!

**Maple lover: **Thank you! (: Hee maybe? We'll see ;)

**Raining Sun: **Aww thanks dear (: Hope this wait was worth it too! On a side note, did FF remember to tell you about my msg? haha TTYL (:

**OsaOsaOso: **I don't deny I had fun typing out your name! I did it a few times. Haha One day! Wow. Thank you so much (:

**Chiabride: **I'm fine now (: haha I kinda have a secret love for Greece/Turkey too. Haha we'll see (:

**NinjaTerra: **Hello! Welcome! Aww I'm smiling like an idiot at the screen now. I'm glad you like the instruments! (: I'll take note of that ;) Don't feel down too much! The hormones might get to you! Haha SMILE! :D

**Liung Arkeanda: **My god. That is one LONG review. But I like long reviews. Haha Well your review left me in tears. I was so touched by your care.

**一**: Sorry to hear such a horrible experience ): Trust me, I completely understand. In primary school, I was constantly bullied because I have a skin condition. People shunned me as if I was a leper and look at me now. The people who bullied me are in either not-so-smart classes or have turned into social pariahs. Let's just say that we're not as close as before. (:

**二**: Aww I really needed to hear that. I've learnt to chose my friends properly now. As they say "Hater gonna hate!" ;) And you must be a really compassionate person because you're willing to stand up for your friend. I think you're a real inspiration (:

**三**: :') No words can explain my gratitude. I'm a changed person now. Stronger and ready to face adversity! I never want to go back to those horrid times when I thought like that! I have a new ambition now. I aim to be a lawyer! Don't cry ): I don't want you to cry ):

**四**: Exactly! After that I realized I have like the most precious reviewers ever! We all may not know each other's faces but we still lend a hand. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! (:

**五**: I failed geog again! Haha I passed math this time and my teacher was pleased! Do you take a specific type of math? I have to take all! Trig, Calculus, Arithmetic, Algebra, Geometry. I hate math. Sigh

**六**: Thank god! I can't find many Turkey/Greece stories out there. I have a secret love for them being together. Haha I see them a bit like FrUK but maybe more violent. Haha Imagine if I made everybody DIE! Haha I won't forgive myself for writing it!

Hmm… I never thought of their names as country names… I simply feminized their character names.

Lucerne is in the German-speaking part of Switzerland. It's beautiful! I've been there once. And it's a short train ride from Zurich (where they are based) so it's ok for a day trip.

I've never watched How to Train Your Dragon. Perhaps I'll watch it after the big Os. YES I CRIED DURING THOSE TIMES! Ah your bf is so cute! You guys must be a really cute couple! :D I'll take note of the title.

Ah what exactly am I doing? Am I confusing you? ): This chapter might further confuse people too! Maybe posting is a bad thing…. Basically the plotting has begun and this trip was actually to strengthen their relationship.

Ah you're too kind! I don't deserve this type of praise! The most multicultural I can get is that my mom is Malaysian and my dad is Singaporean! Haha Singapore is freaking HOT and HUMID! I don't like being here! I WANT SNOW! Seriously, Singapore will never get a bit of snow. That's why we have fake snow at Snow City! Haha You know… I probably was there in summer. Haha I can't wait! :D I'll be around the British Columbia area. Like Vancouver. :/ No French Canada for me! D: Thank you for recognizing me as a fellow citizen (:

Last but not least, thanks again for your amazing review! You are a beautiful person and pure. Your heart is beautiful and I'm sure the things God put you through made you a stronger person. It's who you are now (:

**Alsace: **Thank you lurker! Do drop me a review again if you feel like it! Haha

**IggyEngland: **Thank you! (: OMG IT IS THE FIRST FANART I'VE EVER GOTTEN! IT'S BEAUTIFUL :') I TOTALLY FREAKED OUT WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW! AHHHHH AMAZING. One thing is also because I can't draw for nuts. Haha I tried to draw a Puffin and my teacher said it was an angry bird… sigh

God Bless! (:

**KarinSohma: **Thank you! (:

**Lalliey: **Thanks so much! (: I hope this is a long chapter… Ah drama. Can't get enough of it can you? Haha

**PikoPiko-Chan: **YOU! HAHA After I got your review I went to school thinking "Someone's gonna come out and stab me anytime…." Haha But I enjoy the paranoia! :D I'm a sorella. Just let you know. Isn't sorella a bra brand? Haha Thanks! (:

**Otaku876: **THANK YOU! (: Hee it's FATE! :D Yay a fellow FrUK fan! :D Thank you again!

**Library Dragon: **IT IS ISN'T IT! :D Will be gutting the library soon~ ;)

**THANK YOU FOR FAVOURITING AND ALERTING AND REVIEWING! **

_**On a sidenote…**_

Girikey&Meripan: **13**  
Giripan&Whatever: **3**  
Whatever: **1**

POLLS ARE STILL OPEN!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Ah hello! I'm trying to cut the habit of updating after a million years. Hehe so… I hope this is up to standard. And yeah, I apologise in advance for any weird things or mistakes or slips in logic. Yup so here's chapter 15 then!

**Reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! (:**

Enjoy!

* * *

**The girl: Sanaz Adnan **

"What the hell?" Sanaz stared bewildered at the Greek.

"I should be the one saying that." He mumbled deadpanned.

"Whatever punk! You better explain yourself!"

"I have rights you know? I don't have to tell you." Heracles shrugged.

"Oh yeah? I'll just turn you in to the police!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Heracles growled.

"Try me." Sanaz mocked, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Well, if you were to be so kind to get off me, I might heed your warning." Heracles smiled, sarcasm oozing from every word.

"Ooo is that a challenge pervert?"

"I never said it was. Now get off me!"

"No!" Sanaz demanded, "I want to know why you're stalking Sakura!"

"Get off so we can have a proper conversation!"

"Face it, we'll never have one!"

"Urgh this is your last chance! Or else, I'll just call for help!"

"No one would believe you. You're the criminal here."

"Really? Says the girl who pounced on me?"

Sanaz for the first time became aware of her surroundings. She realized her actions had caused a crowd to gather nearby and they were just watching shamelessly. Sanaz was one gutsy girl but the unnecessary attention was making her uncomfortable.

"My look at the crowd? It isn't becoming for a girl to throw herself at a man."

Sanaz felt her face grow hot. "Who… who said I threw myself at you?"

"Isn't that what you did?" Heracles stated nonchalantly, earning a few agreeing nods from the crowd, "I can't help it that I'm a sexy Greek."

"Sexy my ass!" Sanaz scoffed.

"You're blushing Sanaz!"

"Just shut the fuck up!" She exclaimed, "And how do you know my name?"

"You told the guard your name at the airport."

"Urgh whatever!" Sanaz climbed of Heracles, "You better tell me who you are and explain yourself!"

"Thank you." Heracles pointed to a nearby bench, "How about we sit there and talk?"

"You promise!"

The two got up and headed to the bench. Seeing as their feud was over, the crowd began to disperse, leaving the place as quiet as before.

"So you start first."

"Urgh… I'm Heracles remember? Can't believe you forgot my name. Anyways, Sakura is my sort of girlfriend."

"What do you mean by 'sort of' and why don't I know about you? I've never heard of you!"

"Maybe she doesn't trust you." Heracles sniffed, "Anyways, I kind of found out about her falling for some one else. So I'm here to get her back."

"By stalking her?"

"No! I want to see who this guy is!"

"Oh well. I have a better chance of finding out who he is!"

"Hey! Don't provoke me Turk!"

"Aww did I irritate the sensitive Greek?"

"I'm not sensitive!"

"Ah if you aren't, why are you stalking your girlfriend?"

"I…I… but it's for her sake!"

"You don't trust her?"

"No!"

"Why don't you just let her know you're here?"

"No! She'll surely hide the guy from me!"

"Oh then, sucks for you." Sanaz shrugged, "If you don' mind, I should go. I have a massage scheduled at my hotel."

"No wait!" Heracles cried exasperatedly.

"What? Hurry!"

"I can't believe I'm asking you this but," Heracles scratched his head, "Can you like… update me about her? And keep an eye on her?"

"What? You think I'm your slave?" Sanaz accused, "You really have some cheek eh? You wanna hustle Greek?"

"No no!" Heracles rolled his eyes, "I really need your help."

Sanaz considered for a moment, helping this guy would let her have control over him?

"Okay but on one condition."

Heracles let out a sigh, "Fine. What's the catch?"

"Will being my servant for my whole stay be alright?"

As much as Heracles wanted to punch Sanaz's face, he didn't really have a choice this time.

"Fine."

"Good _hizmetçi_!" Sanaz ruffled Heracles's hair, "Let's exchange numbers so I can contact you any time."

Heracles grunted and typed his number into her phone.

"Bye Heracles!" Sanaz sniggered and walked away.

_One for Turkey, zero for Greece._

* * *

**The girl: Venecia Vargas**

Venecia sat in the huge lecture theatre listening to Mr Vivace ramble on about Polynesian music. She switched between nodding off and mindlessly doodling. Sure music was her favorite class but music history could be so boring!

On her lecture pad, she had doodled a picture of her and Ludwig smiling at each other. Staring at the doodle, she smiled goofily. The night before, Ludwig had taken her to her favorite pizzeria and had tried to serenade her on the ukulele. After that, they climbed up to the treehouse in the Vargas household's garden and had some cozy time. All was perfect, until Romina barged in and started punching Ludwig.

"Hey idiot! Stop smiling so damn obviously! It's freaking creepy!" Romina whispered from beside her.

Romina glanced at Venecia's lecture pad and was a bit irked by the potato bastard's face there. She grabbed the notebook and scribbled down derogatory phrases round Ludwig's face like "Potato bastard" and "All muscles, no brain".

"Romi! Don't do that!"

"I very well can!"

"Romi! Why are you so mean?"

"Mean? I'm protecting you!"

"Hey, you two should pipe down. Mr Vivace is looking here." Madeline whispered from beside Romina.

The Vargas twins stopped in their chatter and turned their attention back to the teacher who was staring directly at them.

"Glad your attention is on me now." Mr Vivace smiled mockingly, "Let's get on. In Hawaii, they used…"

"All your fault!" Venecia heard Romina hissed.

Venecia didn't want to retort. She just sat in her seat and let out a soft whimper.

A few minutes later, she saw Romina fling a scrap of paper onto her table.

She unfolded it, revealing Romina's bold handwriting.

_**Sorry. Shouldn't have snapped. Your art is really nice.**_

_Ve~ it's ok Romi. _

_**Will you draw me and Tonio?**_

Venecia saw that Romina has scribbled 'Toni' really tiny. She giggled at her embarrassed sister.

"Sure." She beamed.

"Idiot. What are you smiling for again?" Romina interjected.

"Nothing." Venecia feigned innocence.

"Venecia Vargas you better speak up! Or else!"

"Or else what may I ask Ms Vargas?"

"Nothing!"

"How about the other Ms Vargas who is smiling?"

"Nothing!"

"This is your last warning before I send you both for an afternoon of fun packing music stands and photocopying scores."

"Yes sir!" the twins stammered together.

Mr Vivace carried on with the lesson and droned on about more Polynesian music.

Venecia just sighed. She opened her notebook to a blank page. She scribbled "RVxACF" at the top and began her sketch of Romina and Antonio.

After the grueling on hour, the bell finally rang and it was lunchtime.

"Class dismissed."

Venecia grabbed her things and called to Romina before leaving.

"Meet you at the normal seat?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Okay!"

Venecia skipped out of class to the World History classroom. She peered through the glass and realized class was still going on.

_Just as well_. She thought, _Mrs Prieta always ends 10 minutes late._

She hovered outside the door, trying to spy Ludwig through the window.

She spotted him sitting at the corner seat being nerdy. He was diligently copying down notes and paying a hundred and one percent attention to Mrs Prieta's ramblings. Despite how desperate he was to copy exactly what the teacher said, she found it pretty cute.

She saw him look up from his notes and glance at the door. From the window, she gave him a little wave and motioned to her watch.

He returned her wave with a faint smile.

Gestures like these sent her heart aflutter.

In the classroom, Mrs Prieta had taken notice of Ludwig's attention at the door. She spotted Venecia waving from outside.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you guys waiting for lunch. You guys must be famished. So class dismissed. Remember to hand up your essays on the Spanish Civl War next lesson."

Ludwig scrambled and packed his stuff. He didn't like to keep Venecia waiting.

As he left the classroom, he happened to meet Mrs Prieta's eyes.

She gave him a knowing smile, "Next time, let me know if we're running overtime."

"Ah thanks Mrs Prieta."

"Ludwig!" Venecia jumped and gave him a hug, looking at him with pure jubilation, "Let's go for lunch!"

"Yes." He put an arm around her waist.

Venecia gleamed and snuggled against him, "I can't wait to tell you about my day!"

* * *

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

After lunch, Madeline had English literature. Possibly her second favorite class after music.

She rushed down the hall to her class. The bell had rung and she knew she was late.

_Darn it! I shouldn't have checked the board after school! _She thought as she dashed down the hallways.

Huffing and puffing, she reached the classroom. Lucky for her, Mr Slater had no arrived.

"Yo Maddie! Over here!" Gilbert called from his seat at the back of the class. He motioned to the seat beside him.

Madeline felt a bit apprehensive. She had always sat at the front seat in class to receive the optimum learning experience. Another thing, after the trip, Gilbert's texts had become more frequent and he had started to invite her to hang with is gang. Despite feeling nervous, a little part of her was dancing.

"Why so late Maddie?" Gilbert asked with a tinge of mockery in his voice.

"I went to check the music board. I was supposed to book the practice room!"

"No sweat!" Gilbert laughed, "The practice rooms are always available!"

"Hey!" Madeline shoved him lightly, "Not during this period okay! All the musicians are scrambling to grab a booking!"

"Hehe whatever Maddie! Lucky for me, I can practice in Toni's basement!"

"Talking about me?" the said Spaniard piped up.

"Yes Toni. About your awesome sound-proof basement!"

"Ah I see. You can come over and practice sometimes Maddie!"

"Hey that's a great idea!" Gilbert said.

"Okay. I'll have to check with the Vargas sisters though."

"Have you forgotten that I'm the boyfriend of the feisty one?" Antonio chuckled.

"Oh! Well then I'll let you know if we want to come by."

"Hello kids!" Mr Slater's distinct British accent rung through the class.

"Oh Slater's here!"

"Is that you I hear Beilschmidt?" Mr Slater commented, "And yes I'm here. I was about a minute ago."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now settle down kids! I'm returning the Romeo and Juliet project!"

The students in class groaned together. Literature wasn't many of their strong points. Majority took the class under the pretext that it was easy to pass and fun because of the charismatic Mr Max Slater.

"Now kids, don't groan! This is a learning opportunity!" he held up the class list, "Hmm… no Fs this time. There are some Ds and Cs. Oh there's a couple of Bs and a few As."

The class breathed a sigh of relief at the mention of absence of failures.

"So. The best project goes to… Abigail Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy."

Abigail glowed with delight as she went up to receive the project.

"Fantastic job as usual Abigail!" Mr Slater commended, then turning to Francis, "You're lucky this time, better learn a thing or two from this piece of work."

"Yes sir. With this beauty's help, I jumped from a C to an A."

"I hope you continue with no help."

"Will do!"

"Okay I'll just be returning the rest of the projects. Don't be too disappointed if you see a D." Mr Slater smiled a bit too widely.

The smile sent shivers throughout the class.

How terrifying.

Madeline collected Gilbert's and her project. To her chagrin, she saw a B written at the top. Below were Mr Slater's remarks: _Almost there! A bit more elaboration required. _

Madeline let out a audible sigh, a bitter smile lingering on her face.

"Hey what did we get? A B? That's awesome!" Gilbert spoke with fervor until he noticed Madeline's dejected air, "Hey you alright?"

"I wanted an A. We were so close to one too!"

"You always have next time! And a genius like you will top the school again!" Gilbert reassured her.

"How do you I'm one of the top in school?" Madeline was a bit surprised.

"Let's just say I did a bit of background checking." Gilbert winked.

Madeline felt very flattered. The fact that he bothered to check on her was a good sign.

On the other hand, it was a bit creepy too.

"You better not a be a stalker!" Madeline nudged him.

"Oh I'll stalk you Maddie." Gilbert purred seductively.

Now this shocked Madeline into a trance of speechlessness. Baffled a Gilbert's actions, she babbled incoherently.

Now Gilbert started laughing.

"What wrong Maddie? Cat got your tongue?" Gilbert laughed so hard he started to laugh silently and clapped like a deranged seal.

"No…no!" Madeline blushed.

_Get a grip on yourself Maddie! Just because your crushing on him so bad doesn't give you the gall to react so strongly to anything. Even if it was as sexy as just now!_ Madeline chided herself.

"Gilbert and Madeline. You have a funny joke to share?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Gilbert replied.

"Hey Maddie! Don't make me laugh so much during class!" Gilbert smirked, "You also better thank your lucky stars I saved your ass."

"Whatever Gilbert. Whatever."

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

_It seems like I'm getting a good vibe from Maddie. I'm pretty sure she likes me back._ Gilbert deduced as he recollected the events that happened during literature.

School was finally over. This also meant that Gilbert's most hated one hour of the day, Trigonometry lesson, was over. After school, the Bad Touch Trio had agreed to meet up and head to Antonio's house for practice. Gilbert had made sure he had his song selected.

As he walked down the hallway to Antonio' locker, he spotted a spiky haired blonde towering over Madeline as he talked to her.

Who the hell was this giant?

As he neared them, he noticed a very familiar blue and white scarf round the giant's neck.

And then it occurred to him that the giant was Lars.

_"I hear Lars has his eyes set on Madeline."_

He watched as Madeline laughed at something he said. She threw her head back in a carefree laugh.

_Damn. Lars is trying to swipe away what's mine._

_Wait. She's sort of mine right?_

Gilbert continued to stare at the duo with jealousy burning in him. That is until he was interrupted by his friends.

"Hey Gil! Whatcha doing?" Antonio slung his arm over Gilbert's shoulder and followed his gaze, "Oh. Darn Lars is fast."

"Are you trying to burn a hole through his head?" Francis had also appeared by Gilbert's side, "Go on and save her!"

Gilbert just stayed rooted to the spot until Lars went away. Then he went in for the kill.

"Hey Maddie, how's it hanging?"

"Oh hey Gil. Lars just left. Do you know him? He was just telling me about this new burger joint downtown that I should try."

_Mein gott. He's trying to ask her out!_

"Oh really? I heard it doesn't really live up to the hype. How about we head to the quaint shops instead? This Saturday?"

"Oh. I don't think I have anything on so okay!" Madeline smiled.

"So it's a date!" Gilbert announced a bit loudly, hoping Lars might be in the vicinity.

"If you say so." Madeline chuckled.

"And I'll leave the interpretation to you." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see my interpretation this Saturday." Madeline gave him a knowing look, "I should go for practice now. Bye."

_Whoa whoa whoa! Was Madeline just flirting with me? She was right? Hehe sucks for you Lars whateveryoursurnameis!_

"You totally asked her out." Antonio was beaming.

"Yeah so?"

"Good job. You've become more…" Antonio thought.

"Thick-skinned?" Francis offered chuckling.

"Sort of." Antonio smirked.

"Hey!" Gilbert intruded into their conversation, "You can say all you want but not in front of me!"

Antonio and Francis just continued to laugh. Soon, Gilbert caught it and started laughing too. They laughed so hard that tears welled up in their eyes.

"Oh god… I'm crying!" Gilbert said between fits of laughter.

"We all are!" Francis tried to control his laughter.

"Hey idiots!" Romina shouted from behind them, "Mind moving so I can go for practice?"

"Romi!" Antonio exclaimed cheerily, "You came to see me?"

"_Idiota!_ I'm late for practice!"

"Oh. Well, you can spare some time for me no?"

"No! I have to go!"

"Just a hug?"

Romina checked her watch. She was already behind by 10 minutes.

"No."

"Please? I'll let you pass after a hug!"

"Urgh fine!" Romina gave in, "You have 5 seconds."

"Yay!" Antonio hugged Romina tightly.

"Okay, how about a kiss?"

"Don't push your luck bastard!"

"Romi…"

"Don't Romi me! I have to go!" Romina said before running off.

"_Adios _my sweet! I hope your music will make the angels dance!"

Gilbert watched the couple in envy. He longed for a relationship like that. One where even the slightest display of affection was enough to leave the other charmed.

"Not fair." Gilbert muttered unconsciously.

"You said something Gil?" Francis asked.

"Nothing. Come on; let's go to Toni's place now. I have a few songs in mind."

**/~**

After a few hours of practice, the bad touch trio was beat.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" Gilbert exhaled.

"Yeah! I really like our set list!"

"So this will be the set list for our open house concert then!"

"Yup!" Antonio gleamed and continued humming his song under his breath.

"Hey," Francis nudged Gilbert, "Your song is perfect for the purpose. I can't wait to see how it turns out."

"Thanks! Yours suits you a little too much!" Gilbert joked.

"And mine is the best!" Antonio declared.

"Hehe whatever Toni! We'll see who steals the show next Saturday!"

* * *

**The guy: Alfred F. Jones**

It had almost been a month since Alfred had seen or even spoken to Abigail. Over the time, he had done a lot of reflecting over his actions.

Also, he did a bit of stalking.

Soon he realized that Abby was truly happy with the frog face. Sure he still had some feelings for her but he was willing to cast them aside for her. He also believed that one day he would finally move on.

So he found himself standing outside the student council president office.

From previous knowledge, he remembered that every Thursday, Abigail would do paperwork in her office. Alone.

He knocked three times.

"Come in."

Slowly, he pried open the door. He felt his palms get sweaty and his heart started palpitating furiously. He knew that after how much of a jerk he had been, he was the last person Abigail wanted to see.

"Hey Abby." He smiled awkwardly.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say something."

"Can it wait? I still have to finalize the plans for the open house and call the caterers."

"It's pretty important."

"Well hurry up! I haven't got all day!"

Alfred looked round the office. The chairs did not seem very appealing to sit so he settled for leaning against Abigail's table.

"So what do you have to say? Make it snappy."

"Well… the thing is I'm sorry. You know for everything."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey Abby. Look at me. I'm serious." Alfred put his hand on Abigail's which was scribbling madly.

"Hey hear me out."

"Alfred… you should take your had away…"

"_Mon cherie!_ I brought your favorite tea and scones!"

_Dammit! The frog face is coming!_

Francis opened the door, "Oh am I interrupting anything?" Francis scanned the room and his eyes landed on Alfred's hand. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want now Alfred? I almost killed myself the last time."

"No no! Don't misunderstand! I'm just telling Abby that I'm sorry for everything that happened and that I'm moving on."

"Oh carry on! Don't mind me!" Francis sat down in one of the unappealing chairs, "Next time just make sure the room isn't deserted like now."

"Overprotective bastard." Alfred muttered, much to Abigail's chagrin, pretty loudly.

"Control yourself." Abigail spat annoyed.

Alfred sighed. "Anyways, I'm here to apologise abut everything and give you my blessing to go propagate?"

Abigail blushed furiously and Francis chuckled.

"Idiot. Get out now!" Abigail ordered.

"Okay! Chill!" Alfred put his hands in front of him defensively, "I'm just telling you guys you have my permission to have sex!"

"Out now Alfred F. Jones!"

Alfred bolted out of the room. _Sheesh what's her problem? Oh well. At least that's over. I guess now I have to move on on my own._

Alfred strolled down to the courtyard, spotting Sakura nibbling on a California hand roll.

"Hey! Sakura!"

"Oh hello Alfred-kun."

"Hey! Remember what I said about the formalities? I want none of them!"

"Yes I remembered. I haven't gotten used to it. It's weird."

Alfred guffawed, "What could be so difficult with omitting kun and san in your speech?"

"That's something you won't understand."

"And why is that?"

"You're not Japanese."

"Oh is that a challenge?"

"No!"

"Well when you want to start it, do inform me."

Sakura just giggled and reached up to ruffle Alfred's hair, "Silly boy."

Alfred just smiled back goofily. Sakura always knew how to cheer him up on a bad day.

"Hey, you wanna catch that new Aaron Eckhart movie tonight? My treat."

Sakura pondered over the offer for a moment before saying, "Sure."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 7.30 tonight at your hotel."

"Okay. It's settled."

Alfred was about to say something when he heard a heavily accented voice call Sakura's name.

"Sakura!"

Alfred looked for the source of the sound, spotting a slender, bronze skin lady walking towards them.

"Sanaz!" Sakura exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take a look at the academy on my own. Trying to learn my way around the school."

"Oh! You could've just waited for the tour during the open house!" Sakura pointed out, "But yet again, you've always been an adventurer!"

"That's right! Oh so I was thinking, how about we grab dinner tonight?"

Alfred saw Sakura glance at him before saying, "Sorry. I'm seeing that new Aaron Eckhart movie with Alfred tonight."

"Alfred? Who's that?"

"This guy." Sakura pointed to Alfred.

"Oh! Hi, my name is Sanaz Adnan. Nice to meet you."

"Yo! I take it you're not from here?"

"Yes. I'm from Turkey."

"Ah the place with the weird pointy stone houses right?"

"You mean Cappadocia right?"

"Huh?" Alfred replied clueless.

Sanaz turned to Sakura and whispered something into her ear.

Sakura replied with a full face blush and shook her head furiously.

Alfred watched bewildered, wondering what they were discussing.

_Oh well. Women are difficult to understand. _

"Well I better go now!" Alfred announced, "See you at 7.30 Sakura! Bye Sakura's Turkish friend!"

* * *

**The girl: Sanaz Adnan**

"Now tell me Sakura. Where did you get this piece of trash? Don't you already have a boyfriend?"

Sakura shook her head repeatedly.

"Well I better go now!" Alfred announced, "See you at 7.30 Sakura! Bye Sakura's Turkish friend!"

"Oh bye!" Sanaz faked a smile.

"Now tell me everything Sakura!"

"Wait! How do you know I have a boyfriend?"

"Sources?" Sanaz tried.

"Oh god."

"Now tell me about this Alfred guy Sakura."

Sakura sighed, "Well, I kinda have a crush on him but I still have a boyfriend."

"So now what?"

"I have to take time to figure things out."

"Well, you better do it quickly. We'll discuss this over dinner?"

"Sure. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine."

"Okay, I better go now! I have biology after lunch."

"Bye!"

Once Sakura was out of sight, Sanaz ran to a nearby tree and whispered to Heracles, "You can come out now. Lose the gear too!"

Heracles emerged from his hiding spot, "So what did you find out?"

"Well, she's going for a movie tonight with Alfred. Who I might add is kinda her crush?"

"What? So it's true! And who is this Alfred?" Heracles fumed.

"Erm… the guy who was next to us just now."

"That bespectacled guy? What does she see in him? I have more… muscles!"

"And probably more brains."

"Exactly!"

"So what do you plan to do?"

"We'll stalk them to the movie theatre!" Heracles declared.

Sanaz just rolled her eyes, "I should've known."

* * *

**The girl: Romina Vargas **

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh you snagged a date with Gil!" Venecia jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes!" Madeline beamed from ear to ear.

Romina, Venecia and Madeline had got together to practice their piece together. However, plans changed when Madeline walked into the room with a beatific smile on her face. Thus led to Romina commenting how everyone was so happy today. Which led to Venecia to deducing that Madeline had scored a date with Gilbert.

"_Fantastico!_" Venecia continued to cheer.

"Hey can we start practicing?" Romina asked, feeling a bit peeved their main objective for staying back was being forgotten.

"No wait Romi! Maddie looks a bit worried now."

"What is it Maddie?"

"I've never been on a date before… I don't know what I'm supposed to do and wear."

This line caught Romina's attention. She got up and marched in front of Madeline.

"You my dear has come to the right pair of twins. We'll pick your clothes and fix you up on the day. Don't worry. Your fate is in our hands now."

"Yes Maddie! Trust us!"

"How about Abby?"

The twins thought for a while before deciding, "She can critique. We need her sharp tongue."

"Okay, I'll her know."

"Don't worry you little head off Maddie!" Venecia assured her, "You're in the hands of artsy Italians!"

* * *

**Notes:**

Hizmetçi (Turkish) – Servant

Fantastico (Italian) - Fantastic

**A/N: **Hello! So how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Average? I hope I'm getting on with the story! And I apologize for the Alfred, Abigail, Francis part. I felt I had to end that arc. Now full force on PruCan! (:

Btw, any of you guys watch Glee? Season 3 just started! Getting my high off klaine fluff!

**Review replies**

**IchibanSweetie: **Glad you liked it! I agree that the parts were rushed too! I went to reread them. Hee :D And you know, I'm a sucker for mushy/fluffy romance! Haha

**Amerique: **Hee I'll take note! Do vote on my profile for the pairing though! And thanks! (:

**LizGroot: **Hey! That's really cool! I think being a teacher suits you! You can fulfill your dream! Go for it! (: Ah from dishwasher to cashier? That's a promotion! :D Well, My HUGE O levels are next month and I've been basically studying like crazy! Haha I have no life… sigh…

**Maple Beer: **Thank you so much! (: So sweet!

**Liung Arkeanda:** No worries! I ADORE long reviews! And I feel excited when I get your reviews! Because they're long and nice! (: As I'm typing this, it's 12:38AM Saturday. I'm staying up to publish this chapter.

That quote is adorable! I should be everyone's motto! :D Oh I found out Dr Suess drew political cartoons! Haha I saw something about appeasement.

I read your poem! It's beautiful! :D I really liked it!

8K WORDS! You must have a very good imagination and command of English! You have a free flow of ideas no? (:

Accept my praise! You should. I really respect you and you're a role model! If only the horrible people went through what we went through, they would understand!

Lucky you! I have to take Bio, Chem, Physics and 2 types of math! Not to mention the horrid geog. I like history and social studies though. Oh and Chinese! English is neutral. Vectors are horrible! With the weird lines at the sides! Position vectors and nonsense!

After my O's, I'll be sure to check that out. Hope it isn't too graphic or anything. Hehe I think the manly man thing is funny! xD

I remember why now! Feli reminds me of somebody I don't like. She was really… full of herself. And I used Romina in my first fic so I guess it stuck. Hee

Awww your boyfriend sounds adorable! I hope I can snag someone like him next time! You lucky girl! But I'm still young and have never gone to school with guys before. HAHA Been in all girls' school for 10 years!

Thank you! (: I'll see what I can do. I kinda drafted it but it's weird. Haha

Haha I crave for snow! The past few days it has been constant storms and today it was freaking hot! Why? Why can't we have snow? And then I remember I live near the equator. :/ haha let me freeze there and see what I say ;)

Don't stay up too late! It's bad for you! The risk of getting fatter is higher! HAHA that's why owls are kinda chubby! ;D

**LoveHateSucker: **wo ai ni! (: Okay, I'm working on that bad point of mine! Hope this chapter had more PruCan.

**UnDetectedWriter: **Oooh! I tried to work on that for this chapter. Have I improved? :D I got out my trusty descriptive writing book! Haha Thanks for reviewing! (:

**Animalfangirl: **YOU'RE…YOU'RE PART SWEDISH AND PART PORTUGESE! THAT…THAT'S SO COOL! I WANNA BE PART EUROPEAN TOO! You're the one that kickass ok! Ah let me calm down.

Anyways, I would love to add in suxfem!fin and denxfem!nor ! I love both of those pairings! I find a part and slip it in! ;) And I'll probably need you help. Haha

I'm happy you like the pairings and the story! Hope this chapter was good enough! (:

**A/N: **So just an update, the songs for the open house have been chosen! :D And I've been listening to them non-stop while writing. Fun!

By the way, any of you guys have tumblr? I do!

**TxG & AxJ: 15**

**GxJ & whatever: 11**

**Anything: 1**

Okay, I should sleep now. It's 1.13AM.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Hetalia. If not, it would probably be one huge Glee-fest! So thank your lucky stars I don't own it! (:**

A/N: Oh hello! How long has it been? Haha My O levels just finished so yeah.

Constructive critique and reviews will be appreciated greatly!

Also. This chapter has a huge amount of swear words so brace yourself!

So… enjoy chapter 16!

* * *

**The girl: Sakura Honda**

Sakura zipped around her room, frantically digging through her closet. Her hair was frazzled and make up had not been applied.

She pulled out a flowery top, examining it briefly before tossing it into the 'reject' pile. She glanced at the massive pile behind her, groaning and slumping onto the floor.

_For god's sake Sakura! Get your act together! Who said this was a date? Why are you even freaking out? A simple dress would do! Come on! You only have an hour! _

Sakura took a deep breath and stood up. She paced to her closet and picked this first dress that caught her eye. She smiled; it was her favourite white dress with the sailor collar.

_It's settled then. I'll wear this. Now for the hair and make up._

She scampered to the bathroom, slipping on the dress and applying light make up. She stared at her hair in the mirror, twisting the limp strands. Her hair wasn't very long so elaborate styles weren't really an option. She decided to settled for the simple short pigtails.

_Ring ring! Ring ring! _

"Hello?" Sakura picked up her cell.

"Hey Sakura! I'm here!" Alfred's voice boomed through the phone, "You ready?"

"Oh wow. You're early."

"Being early isn't bad!" Alfred defended, "Or would you rather me being late?"

"True." Sakura giggled.

"Well, get down asap Sakura! We don't want the best seats to be nabbed!"

"I'll be right down." Sakura hung up and quickly grabbed her purse and headed out.

**/~**

"Alfred-kun!" Sakura called once the elevator doors opened. She had spotted him almost immediately.

"Sakura! Wait. What did I tell you about the kun? Alfred is fine."

"It's hard to stop."

"Really?"

"You try calling me Sakura-chan then."

"Challenge accepted!"

"I'm waiting for you to admit defeat already."

"Oh Sakura-_chan_, we must hurry or we'll miss the movie."

"Well, we must get going then!"

* * *

**The guy: Heracles Karpusi**

"Are they here yet?"

"Why do you keep asking me that you bastard? And stop pushing me!" Sanaz glared daggers at Heracles.

"Not my fault you're the only one who can see from here! And why must we hid behind bushes?"

"Shut up! You want to succeed or not?"

"Urgh it's as if you stole this idea from some amateur spy handbook!"

"It's not amateur! I'm a professional!"

"Oh, you mean you've stalked all your friends? I'm not surprised you have none."

"Don't make me bail on you! And shut up! You're supposed to be my servant! Obey!"

"Fuck you."

"Bloody asshole."

"Urgh this is pointless!" Heracles growled.

"Your plan to stalk. Not mine."

"Shut up Turk!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"What?"

"You irritant! No wonder your economy is in shambles!"

"Don't insult my country!"

"Really?" Sanaz grabbed Heracles by the collar, "Who started it then?"

"Bitch. Let me go."

Luckily for them, they heard a familiar voice from a far.

"Sakura-chan! What kind of popcorn would you like? How about a burger? Or nachos? Damn I love nachos!"

"I'm fine with anything Alfred-kun."

"Really? Okay then!" Alfred went to order.

"Idiot." Heracles hissed under his breath.

"What?"

"Sakura hates butter popcorn. She only likes sweet popcorn."

"So?"

"If the idiot mixes, it'll be hard for her to find the sweet popcorn."

Sanaz rolled her eyes, "Go save the day then."

"No! My cover will be blown!"

"Oh look, they're going in now." Sanaz pointed out, "Let's go!"

The duo kept at least three meters from Sakura and Alfred, quietly trailing behind.

"Hi, what show would you like?"

"The same one as the people before us." Heracles declared.

"Okay…" the cashier eyed him suspiciously, handing him the ticket, "Knock yourself out."

Heracles and Sanaz followed the two into the theatre, ignoring the seats assigned to them and sat two rows directly behind the couple.

"I hope the movie's good. Aaron Eckhart is amazing." Sanaz babbled mindlessly whilst munching on popcorn.

"You're a fan?" Heracles was taken aback.

"Is something wrong?"

"You don't seem like the type."

"Well, who wouldn't like a handsome man like him?"

"You have a point."

"Oh hey, Alfred is leaning onto Sakura." Sanaz pointed out.

"Hell no!" Heracles grabbed a fistful of popcorn and flung it at Alfred.

"The fuck?" Alfred exclaimed, turning around, "Who did that?"

Heracles and Sanaz sank down in their seats, thank goodness for the dark theatre.

"You idiot!" Sanaz hissed, "You wasted my popcorn!"

"You're only caring about popcorn?"

"I paid for it!"

"Okay then, here." Heracles handed five euros to Sanaz, "I'm buying half the popcorn."

"You're giving me more that the cost of half."

"I might use more than half."

"Okay."

For the next hour and a half, Heracles kept his eyes on Sakura and Alfred like a hawk, flicking or tossing popcorn at them for any act of affection or anything he didn't like. This caused Alfred to become very ticked off and actually had stood up shouting until a person had asked him to sit down.

Once the movie ended, Heracles and Sanaz rushed out of the theatre and waited for Alfred and Sakura to leave.

"You totally spoiled the show for me." Sanaz grumbled.

"You can always watch it again."

"Easy for you to say! You have the time! You're not enrolling into a school!"

"Who said you'll get in anyway?"

"You punk!"

"Oh! They came out!" Heracles pointed to the two familiar silhouettes, "We'll settle this later."

* * *

**The guy: Alfred F. Jones**

"Bloody son of a bitch bastard. Why did he throw popcorn at me?" Alfred grumbled, trying to pull pieces of popcorn out of his hair.

"I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." Sakura tried to calm him down, "Or maybe he was drunk?"

"The world is full of inconsiderate assholes."

"But there are also good people Alfred-kun. Don't lump them with these horrible people."

"I guess you're right." Alfred smiled.

"I know."

"Well, despite everything, how was the movie?"

"It was so-so. The popcorn thing was actually the highlight of the night." Sakura chuckled.

"Well, what if I could change that?" Alfred stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused, though her heart was palpitating inside her chest.

"Could I kiss you? I feel like it."

"You…" Sakura spluttered.

"Oh hell no!" A voice called from the vicinity.

"Who's that?" Alfred surveyed the area. He and Sakura were in the car park and hearing a voice was a little creepy.

Alfred suddenly spotted two figures in the distance, scampering behind cars.

"Hey are you two stalkers or something?" Alfred shouted, "You want something?"

The two figures stood up from behind a car.

"Hey man, we're just looking for out car! No biggie!"

"Like I'll believe that! Who looks for cars by dodging behind cars? You know what, if you want to fight, come on!"

Alfred marched towards the two figures.

* * *

**The girl: Sanaz Adnan**

"Shit shit shit shit!" We're toast!" Heracles chanted.

"No we can do something!"

"What can we do? We barely have a minute before he gets here! Let's run!"

"No! Then he'll know we're bad people!"

"Then what?"

Sanaz pinched the bridge of her nose and an idea came to mind. She turned to Heracles, "Okay, you're going to have to trust me on this."

"Erm…"

"Yes or no Heracles?"

"Hey punks! Wanna rumble?" Alfred's voice became louder with every passing second.

"Hell, I don't care what you think!" Sanaz scoffed.

And with that, she grabbed Heracles's face and crushed her lips on hers.

Which then led to quite a passionate make out session.

Alfred who had seen from a far had stopped, it wasn't right to interrupt a couple in embrace.

"Oh you're just lovers; I'll leave you guys alone then."

Once Alfred turned back, Heracles pushed Sanaz off him, quite forcefully.

"What the hell?" Heracles sounded exasperated, "You just kissed me!"

"Nice wasn't it?"

"You fiend!" Heracles spat, "My girlfriend is just in the distance you know!"

"She doesn't know it's you. Besides, doesn't mean anything to me if it doesn't' mean anything to you." Sanaz shrugged.

"Ah just great! I cheated on my girlfriend!" Heracles threw his hands in the air.

"Well, if you see it that way."

"Urgh, come on let's get going."

"Do you still want me to tell you about my meeting with Sakura tomorrow?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Someone's touchy."

"It didn't mean anything! Just get that clear!"

"Was clear already just now!"

"URGH!" Heracles screamed again.

Sanaz walked behind Heracles as they headed for his car. She touched her lips and felt her face flush. Truth be told, she had felt excitement and adrenaline rush when she kissed him.

Did it mean nothing?

Now she wasn't quite so sure on that one.

* * *

**The girl: Venecia Vargas **

Venecia loved helping people. She always felt oblige to lend a hand to people, not even caring how difficult the task was. Her favourite though, was helping people get ready for a date.

Madeline had finally scored a date with Gilbert and Venecia had been ecstatic when Romina had volunteered their services. She could see Madeline in so many different styles in her head and she couldn't wait to test them out.

Today was test 1 and Romina and her had invited Madeline and Abigail to their house. Romina took charge of the clothes while she took charge of hair and make up. Abigail was there to critique. After all, to reach perfection, they needed a sharp and no-nonsense critique.

At the moment, Madeline was sitting in the middle of her room dressed in baggy sweatpants with her hair in a complete mess. The Vargas sisters were pacing around her, trying to come up with a look.

You see, the Vargas girls had a special method. Everyone they dolled up had to be in their worse state while they thought of a look. It gave them endless varieties and options to toy with. Also, it would look like a miracle when they compared it to the 'After' photo.

"Red dress?" Romina offered.

"With a chiffon bun!" Venecia squealed.

"A bit clichéd don't you think." Abigail commented.

"Floral print?"

"Curled hair."

"Clichéd."

"Lace?"

"Curls."

"Suits her personality. Not bad."

"Okay then. Colour."

"Light pink."

"Yes." They agreed in unison.

"Okay, we're settled then."

"Erm… don't I get a say in this?" Madeline asked.

"No."

* * *

**The guy: Antonio Carriedo Fernandez **

"I thought you were so confident about taking her out?"

"No! Reality has sunk in and I'm freaking out!" Gilbert was walking non stop around the room, "I haven't gone out on a date for a long time!"

"Get a grip on yourself Gil!" Antonio cried, grabbing Gilbert by the shoulders and giving him a good shake.

"No no no! I'm going to fail miserably! I still practice and tips! Toni! Francis! Give me tips!" Gilbert shook his head.

"God… you're sweating now Gil."

"NOOOO!"

"Wasn't Lucerne counted as a date?" Francis offered.

"No! It was planned! It's not the same! I'm alone this time!"

Then, a switch in Antonio's mind flicked on.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! You better stop whining this instant!" Antonio exploded, "Stop being such a wuss!"

The two other guys just stared at Antonio as if he had grown an extra arm. He had never exploded so suddenly, let alone at them.

"Tonio, calm down."

"No! Don't you dare!"

"What?"

"Why are you being such a sissy Gil? Can't you see? The one she wants is you. No matter how awkward you are, or how weird you get, she'll still accept you. If a person loves you, they love you for what you truly are. No gimmick or tips would help you. You and all of us know, to her, you're more than she could ask for."

The trio sat in silence.

"Wow… words of wisdom." Francis agreed, "Better listen to him Gil."

The two looked at Gilbert who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Have I said too much Gil?"

"No. You said enough." A smile crept on his face.

"_Bruder_! Is everything alright? I heard screaming! Then silence! I'm not cleaning up the mess this time!" Ludwig crashed into the room.

"Ever heard about knocking Luddy? It's quite common nowadays."

Ludwig ignored Gilbert's comment, surveying the room. _Everything__'__s__in__place._ And with that, he left.

"No even a word of apology?"

"Man of few words."

"Man of _no_ words is more like it."

"Well Gil, what are you going to do now?" Antonio asked.

"I'm going to take Maddie out on a kickass date that'll blow her mind!"

"I was thinking something more romantic but that works." Francis shrugged.

"Go away Frenchie! I'm taking out _Deutsch_ style!"

* * *

**The girl: Erika Skarsgard**

"The Viking Lounge! Where you taste Scandinavian food made from the heart!" Matthias's desperate scream for customers could be heard by Erika who was wiping the counter.

"Enough of that Matthias! We're not even ready for business!" Erika scorned.

"No you don't understand! A long line of customers outside waiting for us to open will make people think we're popular!"

Erika rolled her eyes, "Idiot. I still can't believe we actually opened a restaurant!"

That moment, Tina strolled in from the kitchen.

"_Hej_! So are we ready for business? I've got the kitchen set for a busy night!"

"Why are you guys so ambitious?"

"What do you mean Erika? Who doesn't love a good Scandinavian meal at a one of a kind Scandinavian restaurant?"

"More like dubious."

"Don't be such a party pooper Erika, lighten up a bit! This is the result of a team effort!" Tina declared proudly while admiring the restaurant, "Oh by the way, where is Ida?"

Erika shrugged, "Who knows."

"Oh there she is!" Tina spotted a familiar figure rushing from the distance, and as if on purpose trying to avoid the crazy Dane outside.

Matthias had wrung his arm around Ida, preventing her from escaping.

"Hehe you're late Ida! Where you been? With that elusive dark haired boy again?"

"Lemme go Matthias! You idiot!"

"Never! Unless you help me advertise!"

Ida tried to struggle for a while before giving in. She heaved a sigh and Matthias let go of her.

Matthias was about to give her instructions before Ida swiftly dashed into the restaurant the moment she was free.

Erika chuckled at the infuriated Dane outside, "That's my sister."

Ida panted, "Sorry I'm late. Lecture ended late."

"Lecture?" Tina cocked her head to the side in confusion, "School ends at 3pm all the time. How can it even drag to 5pm?"

Ida flushed, "Erm… I had a photography club meeting?"

"You're asking us?" Tina smiled, amused.

"And you're not in photograph club. Leon is."

Ida blushed even more furiously, "I…"

"T'n!" Berwald called, peering out of the kitchen, "Is 't a pl't' of s'lm'kk' at ev'ry t'bl'?"

"Oh I better go help!" Tina rushed off to the kitchen.

"Saved by the Swede." Erika commented deadpan.

"Stop it." Ida glared.

Erika just shrugged and went back to wiping stuff.

**/~**

Soon, it was 6pm and doors were open. Surprisingly, there were a few customers who were anxious to try Scandinavian food.

"Hey! Waitress" a man waved to her.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Er…" the man pointed to the plate of Salmiakki in the middle of the table, "My licorice tastes a bit weird."

"Sir, this is a Scandinavian type of licorice. It's supposed to be different."

"Oh. Thanks anyways."

"No problem."

"Excuse me!" a woman waved.

Ida approached her, "May I help you miss?"

"What is this Cloudberry thing?"

"Well, basically it's a berry quite special to us. We can serve Cloudberry tea, liquor, chocolates and even chilled and coated cloudberries."

"Well, I guess we'll try the liquor."

"Coming right up."

In her arm was still a tray of fresh _Klienas_ that needed to be served, so she tried to get the attention from her sister across the room.

"Erika!" she mouthed.

From the corner of her eye, Erika caught her sister's call.

"Yes?" she mouthed back.

"Come here!"

Erika approached her sister, whispering, "Yes?"

"The lady wants cloudberry liquor and my hands are tight."

"Okay."

Erika rushed to the counter where Matthias was stationed. He was in charge of drinks and money.

Upon seeing his darling Norwegian approach, he gleamed.

"What can I do for this lovely Norwegian?"

"One glass of cloudberry liquor. Hurry."

Matthias huffed, "So not cute!"

Erika just rolled her eyes again.

"Here you go! Anything for me?" Matthias placed the glass on the counter.

"You think?" Erika sneered defiantly.

"Yes." Matthias leaned over the counter and a little closer to Erika.

Swiftly, he closed the distance between them with a chaste kiss.

"Snagged one!" he winked triumphantly.

Erika whacked him on the head, "Cheeky bastard."

Erika grabbed the glass and rushed off to the lady.

"Here you go!"

She was about to return to the kitchen when she heard the door open.

In came Sakura whom she recognized from school with some tan girl.

"Welcome to The Viking Lounge!" Matthias greeted from the counter.

"Table for two?" the tan girl held up a peace sign.

"Right this way." Erika guided them to a cozy table near the counter and handed them the menus.

* * *

**The girl: Ida Skarsgard**

"Excuse me miss! I would just like the say that these Swedish meatballs are exquisite! Would you call the chef out to give him my thanks?"

"Sure."

Ida rushed to the kitchen, swinging open the doors.

"Hey Berwald, you're want-OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

The couple before her eyes who had been engaging in a steamy make out session immediately broke apart, blushing from ear to ear.

"Erm.."

"What what what?" Matthias rushed to her side, glancing at the two for a moment before realizing the issue, "Oooh someone's getting horny eh Sve?"

"F'ck 'ff M'tth'as."

"Oooh someone's not getting some tonight is it?"

Berwald stormed over and grabbed Matthias by the collar, "Sh't th' f'ck 'p."

"Hey hey! Let me go!"

"What the hell is going on?" Erika rushed over, "Fighting again?"

"Somebody can't keep his little guy at bay! That's all!" Matthias nonchalantly commented.

"Th' f'ck!" Berwald slammed him against the wall.

"What happened?" Erika turned to Ida.

"Well, a customer wants to thank Berwald so I came to look for him and walked into their hanky-panky session."

Erika sighed, "Tina, Ida and Matthias get back to work. Berwald go meet the lady."

The group broke apart and things went back to normal.

While she was going about her own business, Ida happened to overhear Sakura's and Sanaz's conversation.

"-you have a boyfriend Sakura!"

"But Al-kun's cute!"

"Still! You have a pretty hot boyfriend!"

"I still have a fiancé waiting for me you know."

"Seriously! Why are guys all falling at your feet?"

"No no! Leon's just a friend. I have in interest in him!"

Ida twitched at the sound of Leon's name. _So __this __was __the __girl __his __parents __arranged __him __to __marry!_

"So how now Sakura?"

"I don't know…"

"You can choose. Goofball American, sexy European or rich Asian. It's as if you're conquering all the continents or something! Now all you need is an Arabian oil tycoon, an African prince and a hot Latino!"

"You're fantasy San-chan. Not mine."

"Yeah, I would be great. Mind if I take your leftovers then?"

"Whatever."

"Miss!" a man waved from across the room.

Ida sighed. She wanted to listen more but duty calls.

Eventually, the two girls were the last in the restaurant.

Ida was helping Erika stack the chairs and clean up while she watched the two girls chatter on and on.

She glanced at the clock, reading 11pm.

"Hey can we go home now?" she nudged Erika.

"Not yet. They need to finish first."

"Chase them away then."

"No!"

"Hey babe, it's getting late." Matthias stifled a yawn.

"Wait."

"Er'k'. We'll be heading back first then. T'n's asl'ep." Berwald emerged from the kitchen with Tina in his arms.

"Yeah okay."

This left the trio watching from the counter, waiting for the two girls to leave.

After 15 minutes, Ida could not take it anymore.

"That's it! I don't care if they chatter until the cows come home but I'm not waiting!"

She walked towards their table and asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Excuse me but don't you guys have school tomorrow? Also, we've close as of 15 minutes ago."

"Oh! Sorry!" Sakura quickly packed up her stuff and slapped a 50 euro on the table, "Keep the change."

Ida raised an eyebrow. _Hey __big __spender!_

Soon, the two were cleared of the premises.

"I guess I'll be going now." Ida grabbed her bag and headed out, "Don't make out for too long!"

She could feel Erika glare at her from behind. She smiled smugly.

_Payback dear sister._

* * *

**The guy: Lars Verhoeven**

Upon seeing Madeline, a blush crept across Lars's face. He was one of those people who had taken note of her before the Beilschmidt fiasco (As the school called it). It was love at first sight for him, he was sure. He didn't seem like those sappy romantics but he was a closeted romantic. Had he the chance, he was confident he would be able to whisk Madeline off her feet. The only thing was that Beilscmidt kid. He had always noticed Madeline discreetly staring at Beilschmdt during some instances.

He knew now he had to take a stand, so he mustered up the courage to ask her out.

He took confident strides across the corridor to Madeline. However, inside he was shaking nervously.

"Hey Maddie." He smiled, leaning against the neighboring locker.

"Hi Lars. How are you today?" she smiled, melting his heart at that moment.

"Er.. fine." He took a deep breath, "Hey, are you free this Saturday? I thought we check out the burger joint I was talking about."

"Oh." She looked away, "I'm not free. I have plans. Sorry."

"Plans?"

"A date actually."

That line struck Lars's heart hard.

"With who?" he managed to choke out.

"Gilbert."

"Oh." He looked crestfallen, "Have a great time then."

He walked away, leaving a very confused Madeline.

"Next time okay Lars!" she called out.

"Yeah." He replied half-heartedly.

* * *

**The guy: Heracles Karpusi**

Heracles sat on hotel bed, staring sat the ceiling aimlessly.

In his mind he replayed the kiss over and over again. It wasn't supposed to bother him but damn it did!

If only Sanaz hadn't kissed him so passionately.

_It__'__s __in __our __blood __to __be __passionate!_ He tried to reason with himself. _We__'__re __from __the __Mediterranean!_

He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a grunt to express his frustration.

He reached for his mobile which was on his side table and clicked on the photos folder.

He just lay there, sieving through his photos. Most of which were him and Sakura, smiling like all was perfect.

Beep!

_Sakura's confused. –Sanaz_

He typed back a reply.

_I'm confused too.-H_

Soon, there was a reply.

_Same here.-Sanaz_

"Here we go again."

* * *

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

"Stop twirling that strand of hair Maddie!" Romina rushed over to slap Madeline's hand, "You'll mess up the curl!"

"But… It's reflex!"

"Reflex my ass! You can control this hair twirling thing!"

Lucky for her, Venecia was quick to her rescue.

"_Sorella_! Calm down! She's nervous!"

"Calm down? You want to see the hair you arranged to be destroyed even before the date?"

"No. But.."

"But what?"

"Would you guys shut up?" Abigail sneered sharply from the couch, "Sherlock Holmes is on."

"Who give a shit about your show?"

"I do."

"Okay guys, calm down. Take a deep breath." Venecia tried to mediate.

While the two girls calmed down, Venecia turned to Madeline.

"Ve~ you look beautiful! I'm sure he'll be starstrucked!" she squealed, "When will he be here."

"In about 5 I guess."

"Enough time for me to do some touch-ups!" Venecia pulled Madeline aside to the mirror.

"Vene? What if the date's an awkward fest?"

"Just work your way around it. Or do all the talking!" she giggled while applying the final touches to Madeline's make up, "My first date with Luddy was awkward and I was the only one talking."

"I guess…"

"Oh! Don't get drunk ok? Or you might end up in weird situations. In the event, use protection ok?"

"Venecia!" Madeline screehed.

"Kidding!" Venecia giggled.

_DING DONG!_

"He's here!" Venecia sang.

As they walked to the door, they heard Romina's voice.

"Okay buddy, here's the deal. Don't you try anything sleazy on Maddie. Also, alcohol is prohibited. Do not, I repeat, do not embarrass her in front of everyone and make sure she's back in one piece."

"Okay okay, I got it!" Gilbert chuckled, "Where's Maddie?"

"Here she is!" Venecia announced, appearing with Madeline at her side.

"Hi." Madeline muttered.

"Hey, should we get going?"

"Sure."

The two walked out of the door, towards Gilbert's car.

"Don't you dare try anything funny Beilschmidt! I'm warning ya!" Romina shouted from the house.

Gilbert chuckled.

He opened the door for Madeline, "This way princess."

Madeline giggled and curtsied, "Why thank you kind sir."

**/~**

After a short drive, they arrived at their destination.

It seemed different from how it looked in the day. The gothic streetlamps glowed, lighting up the place with warm hue. The shops had a Victorian feel to them; even the pathway was made cobblestone. The aroma of fresh Rösti and cheese fondue filled the air and excited their senses.

They two walked along the streets, blending into the festivity. After all, winter was approaching and people were stocking up on festive goodies. Not to mention, Thanksgiving was just round the corner.

The walked in silence before Gilbert tried to strike a conversation.

"Hey Maddie."

"Yeah?"

"You look… really breathtaking today."

Madeline blushed, "Thanks, you too."

As they walked, they began to warm up to each other. Gilbert started pointing out a few shops that were his favourite. It seemed like he was a frequent wanderer of the area.

"Gilberto!" a man from the roadside café had called them as they approached, "I didn't know you were coming!"

Gilbert chuckled, "Hans, you know I can't resist your Bratwurst!"

"True. Oh and you brought a lady this time! Who this beauty be?" he motioned to Madeline.

"Hans, this is Madeline. Maddie, this is Hans. Owner of the best German restaurant in Zurich!"

"Ah you flatter me too much!" Hans waved, "Shall I sit you guys?"

"Table for two then!"

Hans led them to their table, making sure it was a cozy and (kind of) secluded area.

"I'll leave you two then." He winked.

Once Hans was gone, Gilbert slid the menu to Madeline.

"Ladies' first."

"Thanks, but" she slid the menu back to Gilbert, "I believe I'm in good hands and the German should pick."

"Oh!" Gilbert exclaimed in mock astonishment, "You are one smart cookie!"

"I've been told." She smirked.

"Well, let's just say you're in very capable hands." Gilbert smiled back, motioning for Hans to take their order.

**/~**

Soon, their table was ladled with an array of German treats. Gilbert had pointed out that the chef's specialty was _Schweinshaxe_ (Crispy pork knuckles) and _Königsberger __Klopse_ (Meatballs drenched in white sauce, accompanied by capers). He had also mentioned that _Königsberger __Klopses _were his absoulute favourite. After all, they originated from his favourite ancient empire, Prussia.

"Dig in!" he motioned to the food.

"Er... you go first." Madeline was a bit overwhelmed by the vast amount of German dishes in front of her. She was a more, maple syrup and pancakes kinda girl.

"Are you serious Maddie? With this delicious food in front of you, you still say that with a straight face! Come on, do I have to feed you?"

"No!"

"Well then, if feeding won't do. I'll help you. Sort of."

Gilbert then stretched over and grabbed Madeline's plate. He pulled the different dishes and cut of a sizeable amount from each, placing them on her plate. When he was done, he handed the plate back to her.

"Eat up!"

"Thanks…" she blushed.

Madeline took a bite of the _Schweinshaxe_, savouring the combination of the smokeyness and the cruchiness of the dish. Weird combination but the two complemented each other in perfect balance.

"You like it don't you?" Gilbert interrupted her

"What!"

"You're enjoying it! You have this dreamy smile on your face."

"Oh!" she blushed and covered her face with her hand, "Don't look!"

If she could describe Gilbert at that moment, it would have to be bold. He had reached over and pushed her hand aside, starring right into her eyes, "Don't. You're cute when you smile."

The two stared into each other eyes for hat seemed like forever, smiling goofily.

That was until Hans had interrupted them.

"_Baumkuchen_ is here! Compliments of the chef! Oh! Sorry!" he quickly sat the cake on the table and rushed off.

The two broke apart from their trance.

"_Arschloch_." Madeline had heard Gilbert mutter.

"Dig in!" she pushed the cake towards him, "Germans first."

He had looked up and smiled, "Glad you know that Germans get dibs on dessert!"

* * *

**The girl: Belle Verhoeven**

Belle had just returned from cheerleading practice. She roughly remembered her brother telling her his plans for Saturday so she guessed she had the house to herself. She was ecstatic! After all, after rigorous training, home alone relaxing on the couch watching one chick flick after another seemed ideal.

She trudged up the stairs to her room to get her toiletries before heading to the bathroom for a hot soak. She passed her brother's room en route and heard the vague noise of the game _Halo_.

Curious, she pushed open the door. Only to realize her brother was the one playing video games.

"_broer_? You're still at home! Weren't you going out with that Canadian?"

"Not anymore."

"Huh?" she walked into the room and plopped herself aside her brother, "What happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me!" she nudged him, "Wait. She rejected you?"

"Stop it _zus_."

"Oh. She totally did! For who? Does she even like anybody? For all you know, she could like girls! She and that Abigail seem pretty tight!"

"No."

"Then she likes someone?"

Lars grunted in response.

"Who?"

Belle had noticed Lars's hands grip tighter onto the controllers. This was usually a sign that he was genuinely upset.

"Come on. You can tell me anything."

"Beilschmidt." She had heard him spat out in fury.

"Oh." She put her arm around Lars, "I'm sorry."

Oh. It was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was head honcho of that obnoxious band called the 'Bad Touch Trio'. The one that had females of all ages fall at their feet. She couldn't deny that she hadn't once been under their spell. Especially the one cast by the sexy Spaniard.

The Carriedo family had been a family friend since forever. She, Lars and Antonio had been playmates when they were younger. At a young age of 5, Belle had developed a crush on the Spaniard, vowing to become his lovely wife one day.

When she finally plucked up the courage to confess to him, she had been shot down almost immediately. He had told her that he was in love with an Italian called Romina Vargas. For nights, she had curled up in her bed sobbing her eyes out and wondering why she wasn't good enough for him.

Deep in her heart she had harbored a hatred for him and one Romina Vargas. Up till now, she never understood why anyone would fall for such a short-tempered girl. She felt that Romina's outbursts and tantrums had no lady-likeness in them. She felt these traits of hers were undesirable and a little uncouth. Sure she was a beauty but her mouth was a sewer! Also, Antonio was her first love and as they say, first loves are forever. She would never forgive the man who broke her heart for the first time.

After all this time, she had overlooked the obnoxious BTT's antics and all but this time was it.

The head honcho had caused her brother heartbreak.

And nobody messes with the Belle Verhoeven and gets away with it.

She whipped out her phone, calling her ally on speed dial.

"Hello, Liza? Our opportunity has arrived. Call Natalia and let her know. We start Monday."

Hanging up, she smirked.

_Watch out BTT. You just made a powerful enemy._

* * *

**The guy: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

After the dinner, he had suggested they take a walk to the park nearby. He knew the park looked picturesque at night, especially with the festive décor hanging on the branches of trees.

He knew that the night so far had been amazing. He felt a great vibe coming from Madeline and he was feeling like the king of the world.

"Oh look! An accordionist!" Madeline had pointed to a street performer who was up ahead of them.

Suddenly, Gilbert had an idea. She took Madeline's hand and ran up to the man.

"Hello sir. Can we request a song?"

"Yes yes!" the man gleamed, "What will it be?"

"Suggestions Maddie?"

"Erm… Bella Notte?"

"Fantastic choice!" the accordionist complimented and started to play.

Gilbert admired Madeline watching the man in awe.

He stuck out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Madeline had looked at him with jubilation, "Yes, yes you may."

The two then slow danced to the song, enjoying each other's company. Both of them glowered with delight and didn't want the moment to end.

Once the song ended, Gilbert fished out a 10 euro bill and handed it to the street performer, thanking him.

The two walked around for a little bit more, not wanting the night to end.

Time passed by fleetingly, and soon it was 11pm. Being a gentleman, Gilbert knew it wasn't nice to keep a girl out too late. He drove Madeline back home and walked her to her doorstep.

"So…" Gilbert mumbled, staring at Madeline straight in the eyes. The two of them were standing by the door, staring into each others' eyes.

"Today was… great."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"Thanks for tonight."

"No problem. Anytime."

The two stood in silence. Gilbert noticed Madeline fidget uncomfortably.

"So… I should go." Madeline motioned to the door.

"Yeah. It's late. Any later, Romina might slit my throat."

"Yup."

"So…"

"Thanks again."

"Yeah."

"Night."

Madeline turned to open the door.

_Gil! What are you doing! Seize the moment! Come on! Seal the deal!_

"Madeline!"

Madeline turned stopped and turned around. Gilbert had never called her Madeine.

"Yeah?"

"Wait."

Gilbert stepped forward, "Maddie, I"

At that crucial moment, it was as if the universe had turned against them. This is because the door had swung open.

"Maddie! You're home! Tell me everythi- Oh. Sorry!" Venecia closed the door.

Gilbert wanted to yell "Screw you!" at the universe at that moment. If a perfect moment could be ruined, the universe was the expert.

"So…"

_Oh great! Back to the awkward post date thing! Okay! Gilbert Beilschmidt! You ca do this!_

"You should go. I'll text you."

"Night Gil. Thanks again."

"Night." He leaned down and kissed Madeline on the cheek, "Tonight was magical."

Madeline had mumbled night again and rushed into the house, closing the door behind her.

_Now what?_

He walked back to the car and drove off.

Along the way, he heard his phone beep.

_You're right. Tonight was amazing. Thanks so much! –Maddie_

Gilbert broke into a smug grin.

That'll teach the universe to screw with Gilbert Beilschmidt!

* * *

**The girl: Elizavta Hedevary**

"This is a capital idea!" she gestured to Belle's plan.

"I know!"

"Hehehehe… my curses will be of no need then." Natalia cackled from the side.

Elizaveta had held a grudge towards Gilbert since forever. Not only was he the first guy to break her heart, he also had mocked her boyfriend, Roderich since they had known each other. The heartbreak, she knew she would get over but the constant mocking and jeering at Roderich made her blood boil. She had endured it and his recent prank was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Gilbert had snuck into the music room and toyed with the grand piano. Obviously he had done something to the strings inside so during the recital later that day, Roderich's performance was a complete flop! Not only was Roderich horrified, his confidence was greatly shaken. Elizaveta felt the need to do something and finally, a chance had come up.

"Okay. So we want to get back at the guys via the girls. Natalia, you want to get back at Francis right? Why?"

"Well, before he was a kept man, he was this crazy womanizer and all. He tricked Katyusha! She fell for him and later, he dumped her! She was devastated and took forever to recover. I'm doing this for her!"

"Okay then, so you target Abigail Kirkland."

"Wait." Elizaveta interjected.

"What?"

"Abigail has all that black magic hooha up her sleeve. Also, she's student council president. We might risk expulsion if we try."

"Okay so she's off. The other two are her friends so it would in turn affect them."

"Doesn't that Vargas kid have connections with the mafia?"

"Yeah she does. Her grandfather is a huge donor to the school too."

"Trouble will come with that one."

"So all that's left is that Madeline Williams."

"Yeah."

"She's meek."

"And weak."

"It's settled then!" Belle declared proudly, "Operation tyranny is on!"

/-

**The girl: Madeline Williams**

After that date, Madeline was in sheer bliss. She hadn't spent a moment upset since the date.

After she had gushed to her friends about the date, they had huddled up and watched movies until 5 am. Venecia and Romina had then treated them all to a day of relaxation and primping.

Now was Monday and she still was in obvious delight.

She walked to her locker, humming Bella Notte under her breath. She fiddled with the lock for a moment, unlatching it from the door. Upon opening the locker, a slip of paper caught her eye.

Could it be a note from Gilbert? She giggled at the prospect.

However, upon unfolding the note, she was greatly horrified by the contents.

_YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM GILBERT OR ELSE! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? WHY WOULD A GUY LIKE HIM EVEN FALL FOR A TWERP LIKE YOU? STOP LIVING IN A FANTASY! WAKE UP YOU SKANK!_

* * *

A/N: LA CLIFFHANGER! Haha so this is weird. I apologize if it's too long or draggy or too dramatic or plain stupid! I promised myself to upload by after Thanksgiving (a little treat for you guys!) and so here. I hope this is okay. Writing skills are rusty.

OH TO THE GLEEKS! What is your favourite pairing? I'm a huge klaine shipper! And how do you guys feel about the latest episode? Are you on Santana's side, Finn's side or neutral?

And for the poll, it looks like **Ameripan** and **Girikey** are in the lead. I'm actually thinking about writing an alternate ending so yeah.

Also, I've been receiving a bit of critique about the French so I'm going to stop using Google Translate. If any French crops up, it's from my little knowledge. I'm actually trying to learn French now so please be patient with me. Sorry.

And Liz! Can you check whether the Dutch here is correct?

**Replies! (Not much his time….)**

**UnDetected****Writer:** Ah thank you! You're too kind! *Accept the cookie and nibbles*

**Crazy4animeCouples:**Okay! Taken note of! (: Thanks for reviewing!

**I****shall****bite****you:**Hee being sadistic isn't a bad thing! :D If GerIta was a real live couple, I'm sure they'll be the power couple! I think they were the first couple I ever shipped for Hetalia!

Ah skanky Quinn is hot! Haha Dianna Agron deserves all the awards! Darren is awesome! I scream for no reason when he's on screen! He killed that solo! Glee is amazing. (:

Thanks for reviewing!

**IchibanSweetie:**Hmm for the fandom, it was basically because during the April Fool's thing Gil took over Hima's blog and had a post that he loved pancakes. Something about Mattie too. So viola! A ship was born! Haha But historically, I'm curious too! And history is my favourite subject! :D I took world history!

Okay, I'll take note! I hope this was better. Usually when I write, there's some parts I have trouble linking and all. Then I get frustrated and type the first thing in my mind. I do need help with the linking though! Tips? (:

Thanks for reviewing!

**Nerdy****rainbows:**Thank you thank you thank you! (: Nah no pressure! I'll find a place to slip him in. Like there was a request of Nordics earlier and I put them in this chapter.

**EizaOfTheLowLands:**Thank you! I hope you achieve your dream! It sounds amazing! I'm sure you will though! (:

**-MoonxStar-:**I hope you don't mind this bullying thing I tried to put in. Hockey!Maddie sounds enticing! I'll probably write it! (: And there's another request of Ivan so I'm sure I'll fit him in! (: Thanks for reviewing!

**Animalfangirl:**HK has been added! fem!China probably will be added too! She made a cameo in one of the earlier chapters but I'm sure I'll slip her in somewhere again! (: I hope you like the Nordics installment in this chapter! I hope they weren't too OOC. I have a really hard time writing Norway!

And Scandinavia is cool I dream of visiting Scandinavia one day.

**Freakyvampirecatgirl:**haha sometimes I forget it started out as a love triangle! Wait. Does this type of thing happen in real life? Because if it does, I sure don't want to be caught in it! xD Okay. I've taken note! Thanks for reviewing!

**Thanks also for the favorites and alerts!**

One more thing. Does anyone know where **Liung****Arkeanda** has gone to? I missed her lovely long review this time!

[WARNING: Here contains my obnoxious ramblings. Feel free to ignore. Thanks for reading until here though!]

Or maybe she gave up my story.

I FEEL LIKE I'M LOSING YOU GUYS!

It's my fault though. I update sporadically.

But I've been doing some thinking recently and I'm wondering what gift I have. Like I'm not smart, pretty or talented. I really want to know what talent/gift I have because once I know it, I want to bless the world with it! But ah, maybe I just don't have any.

Also, it's 1:30AM now in S'pore.

Oh. 45 pages! I'm on a roll! ;D


End file.
